Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Kurumi llegó a un mundo alterno al suyo: un mundo donde Gash y Zeon no la reconocen, a Martel nadie la encontró nunca y tanto Dufaux como Kiyomaro no le conocen. Aprenderá a valorar lo que tiene, pero para eso deberá vivir experencias dolorosas que la harán darse cuenta qué tan valioso es Zeon para ella y cómo sería su vida si nunca se hubieran conocido. -IN JOINT WITH HASUMIN-CHAN
1. Tropiezo Inesperado

-Taro-sama ¿Me ha llamado? — Preguntó Maruss haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Maruss…He de suponer que ya conoces el plan ¿No es así? — Preguntó una voz grave entre las sombras.

-Así es…Soy el encargado de robar el Cristal del Tiempo. — Contestó Maruss.

-Correcto. Es por eso que te daré un fragmento de la Esfera del Silencio. Como sabrás el Cristal del Tiempo está ubicado en el segundo mundo, por esa razón únicamente podrás entrar si posees este fragmento. — Le explicó mientras estiraba su mano robusta y posaba el pequeño fragmento sobre la mano de Maruss. — Con el fragmento de la Esfera del Silencio que posees, serás capaz de entrar sin que nadie pueda sentirte…Ni si quiera los descendientes del Rayo. –

Maruss asintió. — Lo comprendo. –

-Debes tomar esa esfera y traérmela en seguida ¿Entendido? — Preguntó y Maruss volvió a asentir - ¡Pues ve! ¡Ahora! — Le ordenó y con esto Maruss se retiró. - Una vez tenga el Cristal del Tiempo conmigo…Seré totalmente invencible, matando dos pájaros de un tiro. — Murmuro macabramente entre las sombras, haciendo eco con su risa.

 **OPENING:** **youtu (PUNTO) be (DIAGONAL)** **Y1vxSqMlWBk**

 **"** **Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Tropiezo Inesperado"**

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Makoku ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-Las cosas están muy calmadas últimamente. – Gash estaba comiendo junto a Zeon y Kurumi en el jardín.

-Sí, eso es gracias a nosotros en parte. – Kurumi sonrió, estaba sentada frente a Gash.

-Gracias a MI, querrás decir. – Zeon le dio un sorbo a su té, estaba sentado en medio de Gash y Kurumi. – Tú no puedes ni derrotar a un Mamodo sola. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Kurumi lo miró fastidiada. - ¡Eso no es cierto! –

-¿No lo es? En la última batalla casi pierdo una pierna porque no pudiste sola contra ese Mamodo. – Zeon la miró algo fastidiado.

-¡Eso fue porque era demasiado fuerte! – Kurumi le reclamó. - ¡Y fue tu culpa por intervenir en mi pelea! –

-¡¿Encima me culpas a mí?! – Zeon explotó. - ¡No podías hacerlo sola, te estaban matando! ¡Deberías agradecer que sigas viva gracias a mí! –

-¡Unu, Zeon, Kurumi-chan, cálmense! – Gash se puso nervioso, una vez que esos dos empezaban a pelear no había quien los parara.

-¡Yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito que me estés cuidando! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

-¡No podrías sobrevivir si no estuviera a tu lado! – Zeon se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa enfadado. - ¡Rápidamente entras en pánico y vuelves a tu mentalidad depresiva de mierda! ¡Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños! ¡He tenido que estar cuidando de ti siempre! –

-¡Eso no es cierto, eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no necesito de nadie! ¡No lo digas como si fueras tan fuerte! –

-¡Si no fuera por mí, no estarías aquí en primer lugar! – Zeon…explotó de nuevo. - ¡Cuando tu padre murió te sumiste en esa depresión y trataste de suicidarte como toda una mocosa estúpida! ¡Si no te hubiera encontrado, estarías muerta! ¡Me debes la vida! –

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi se quedó en shock al escuchar todo aquello, en parte Zeon tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal y decepcionada. - ¿Realmente…crees eso de mí? – Agachó la mirada triste, nunca esperó que Zeon le dijera algo así después de estar juntos por 10 años.

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon, Kurumi! – Gash se puso de pie. - ¡Tranquilícense por favor! ¡No tienen qué pelear por algo pasado! –

-¿Ves? Ya pusiste tu maldita mirada depresiva de nuevo. – Zeon cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. – No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo igual de débil y sentimental como siempre. –

-¡Unu, Zeon! – Gash trató de hacer que su hermano se disculpara.

-Está bien, Gash… - Kurumi se puso de pie. – Entiendo que alguien frío como él no lo comprenda, pero tú eres diferente, ¿verdad? –

-¿Unu? Por supuesto que eres fuerte Kurumi-chan. – Gash sonrió algo nervioso. – Pero…eres un poco…delicada… -

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo miró. - ¿A qué te refieres, Gash…? –

-Unu, bueno… - Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos y desvió la mirada. – Si llegas a deprimirte mucho…y a depender de Zeon…a veces. -

-¿Qué? – Kurumi estaba atónita, no era sorpresivo que Zeon se lo dijera ¿pero Gash? – Ya veo…en ese caso…lo siento… - Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos y solo salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera del Castillo.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Kurumi-chan! – Gash quiso correr detrás de ella, pero Zeon lo detuvo. - ¡¿Qué haces, Zeon?! ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! –

-Déjala sola, tiene que aprender a superarlo por su cuenta. – Zeon tenía una mirada seria. – De lo contrario, jamás va a mejorar. –

-¡Pero está triste, podría pasarle algo! – Gash intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-Estará bien. – Zeon respondió tranquilo. – No volverá a descontrolarse, así que déjala. –

-Zeon… - Gash lo miró algo confundido. - ¿Cómo puedes decirlo…tan tranquilamente? –

-Siempre he sido así, no sé por qué todavía se sorprenden de ello. – Zeon soltó su mano y volvió a sentarse. – Si no nos comemos las tortitas de mamá se sentirá mal. –

-Unu… - Gash decidió hacerle caso a Zeon, quizás tenía razón y Kurumi necesitaba estar sola. Regresó a su asiento y continuó su comida en silencio junto a su hermano.

Kurumi, por otro lado, estaba caminando por los jardines traseros del castillo, estaba más calmada pero seguía algo decaída.

-Estúpido Zeon, estúpido Gash, realmente los odio… - Levantó la vista al cielo y se extrañó de ver la figura de un chico con una capa negra que saltó desde una habitación hasta ahí. - ¿Un Mamodo? – Corrió hacia él, estaba segura de que no era un guardia. - ¡Detente ahí! –

-¡Maldición! – Maruss notó a la chica que venía corriendo hacia él. - ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! _¡Garon! –_ Sin pensarlo, solamente disparó un pilar con pinchos desde su mano contra la joven.

- _¡Feishirudo! –_ Logró cubrirse a tiempo, pero quedó impactada al ver el hechizo. – _"¡No puede ser…! ¡Este hechizo es…!" –_ Un segundo pilar la golpeó al perderse por unos momentos en sus pensamientos, acabo en el suelo herida, pero se levantó rápidamente. - ¡Detente ahí, Maruss! –

-¡Tsk, sabe mi nombre! – Maruss bufó irritado. – Bien, ¡acabaré contigo! _¡Gigano Garon! –_

El ataque volvió a golpear a Kurumi de lleno, tumbándola en el suelo más herida que antes, pero esta se puso de pie y, con una velocidad impresionante, logró situarse detrás de él.

 _-¡Jauro Feisuku! –_ Kurumi recitó su hechizo antes de que el joven reaccionara.

La especie de jaula hecha de fuego golpeó a Maruss de lleno, haciendo que una especie de esfera roja cayera de su mano al suelo, Kurumi inmediatamente reconoció qué era.

-¡¿El Cristal del Tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué lo tienes?! – La pelinegra corrió hacia él para tomar dicho objeto. - ¡Devuélvelo! –

-¡Rayos! – El cuerpo de Maruss estaba lleno de quemaduras y moretones, tomó la esfera en sus manos de nuevo, pero la joven comenzó a patearlo para que la soltara. - ¡Aléjate de mí! – Un pequeño fragmento de una especie de cristal brilló en su cuello, inmediatamente de todo su cuerpo brotaron cuchillas y se encajaron en las manos de la chica.

-¡Ahh! – Kurumi logró zafarse antes de que el chico la golpeara, pero Maruss fue más rápido y la pateó contra una pared. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Responde! –

-No necesito dar explicaciones. – El chico miró la esfera en su mano. – Es hora de volver, adiós. –

- _¡Rondo Feisuku! –_ Creó un látigo de fuego y tumbó al chico en el suelo, al instante su látigo explotó y lo lastimó. - ¡Regrésame eso! – Kurumi corrió hacia él para arrebatarle lo que había robado.

- _¡Eijasu Garon! –_ Una bola con pinchos atada en una cadena salió de su palma y golpeó a Kurumi en el rostro. - ¡Ya me diste demasiados problemas, muérete de una vez! _¡Darai Garon! –_

Una bola con pinchos enorme apareció y fue dirigida hacia Kurumi, quien estaba en el suelo herida.

 _-¡Marusen Feishirudo! –_ La joven extendió sus manos y apareció un escudo en forma de camelia hecho de fuego frente a ella, el cual desapareció una vez que el ataque chocó contra él y se destruyó.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Maruss sacó el fragmento de la esfera en su cuello. – Debo irme ahora. –

 _-¡Teo Feisu! –_ Kurumi estaba cayendo desde el cielo sobre él.

La chica lanzó el hechizo antes de que Maruss pudiera reaccionar, la gran bola de fuego le dio de lleno y lo tumbó en el suelo herido, haciendo que volviera a soltar la esfera roja y se cayera al suelo con tal fuerza que se le creó una grieta, de dicha apertura salió un resplandor cegador.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Kurumi cayó cerca de Maruss debido a que su vista fue cegada por dicha luz. - ¡No puedo ver nada…! –

-¡Gracias por la comida! – Gash estaba haciendo una reverencia al plato en su mesa.

-¿Sigues con tus costumbres humanas? – Zeon lo miró confundido.

Una explosión en el jardín vecino los asustó de golpe.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Gash se levantó rápidamente. - ¡¿Un ataque enemigo?! –

-… - Zeon analizó el lugar un poco y corrió instantáneamente hacia el lugar. - ¡Es la presencia de Kurumi! –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash corrió detrás de su hermano.

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon corría desesperadamente hacia el lugar _"¡Pero está triste, podría pasarle algo!",_ las palabras de Gash resonaron en su mente. – _"Por favor…que Kurumi esté bien… ¡Por favor!" –_

Una vez que llegaron al lugar se quedaron en shock al ver un gran cráter en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – Zeon estaba asombrado ¿cómo había aparecido algo tan grande en su jardín?

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon! – Gash se acercó un poco al cráter y recogió una cinta roja desgarrada y algo quemada. - ¡Es el lazo de Kurumi-chan! –

-¿Qué? – Zeon lo tomó en su mano y se dio cuenta de que realmente lo era. – ¡No es posible! ¡Kurumi! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?! ¡Kurumi! – Zeon recorrió los lugares cercanos buscándola.

-¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Responde, Kurumi-chan! - Gash hizo lo mismo que su hermano.

-¡Kurumi! ¡Kurumi! - Zeon tenía una mirada preocupada. – _"¡¿Dónde demonios estás, Kurumi?! ¡¿Por qué…por qué no puedo sentir tu presencia?!" -_

* * *

 ** _-Primer Mundo, Palacio Real, Jardín-_**

-¡Agh! — Exclamó Maruss del dolor al levantarse, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el palacio. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debo salir de aquí ya! — Exclamó tomando el cristal que posaba en el suelo, lo guardo en el interior de su chaqueta, luego miro a su lado y se encontró con Kurumi inconsciente. —Estúpida niña… - Y diciendo esto quiso sacar el fragmento de la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos de su collar, pero terminó descubriendo que no estaba. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No está?! – Inmediatamente volteó a ver a la chica a su lado. – Su maldito ataque debió hacer que lo perdiera, ¡maldición! – Recordó que Taro le había contado sobre los poderes del Cristal del Tiempo, el cual sacó de su chaqueta para mirarlo fijamente. – Es cierto…los poderes de esta piedra van más allá de lo que ellos saben. – Cerró los ojos y el cristal brilló, desapareciéndolo del lugar…

* * *

-¡Gracias por la comida! — Exclamó Gash alegre mientras comía todo lo que podía, ante la vista estupefacta de Tio y Zeon.

-Gash ¿Podrías comer más despacio? ¡Estás regando todo! —Exclamó Tio al ver el desorden en el puesto de Gash.

-Unu…lo siento pero está delicioso. — Se disculpó el rubio mientras continuaba con su comida.

De pronto una explosión proveniente del jardín capto su atención.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! — Exclamó Tio poniéndose de pie.

-Iré a ver. — Dijo Zeon poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos contigo. — Le dijo la pelirroja y Gash asintió tragando de golpe el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca.

-No, quédense aquí. — Dijo Zeon caminando hacia la salida.

Pero… - Murmuró Tio.

-Dije que se queden aquí. — Ordenó Zeon saliendo de la habitación.

-Jo…Que mandón. — Murmuró Tio cruzada de brazos, luego soltando un bufido caminó hacia la puerta.

-Unu…Tio…Zeon dijo que te quedes aquí. — Le dijo Gash.

Tio rodó los ojos. — ¿Crees que voy a hacerle caso? Odio cuando se pone así. — Respondió molesta la pelirroja. — Hay que darle una lección de cómo se trata a una dama. -

Gash la miró. — ¿Cuál dama? -

-¡Gash! -

* * *

Zeon caminaba por el jardín, sintió una presencia desconocida, es por eso que le pidió a Tio que se quedara con Gash ¿Qué era esa presencia? Se sentía como… ¿Fuerte? Sí, era más fuerte que la de un Mamodo corriente, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo al menos. _"¿Una niña?"_ Se preguntó Zeon al ver el cuerpo de Kurumi en el suelo, frunció el ceño ante la visión ¿Qué hacia una niña tirada en su jardín? Luego miró el suelo donde se había formado un cráter ¿Esa niña causo eso?

-Oye mocosa. — Trato de despertarla Zeon acuclillándose junto a ella, zarandeándola sin delicadeza. — Mocosa despierta. -

Kurumi abrió los ojos lentamente ante la voz, la cabeza le dolía ¿Qué había pasado? Se sentó en la hierba mientras trataba de despejar su mente, de pronto los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

-Oye tú, niña. — La llamó Zeon. — ¿Qué haces en mi jardín? — Preguntó observándola.

Kurumi lo miró y sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, se lanzó sobre el dándole un abrazo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Zeon…! —Se disculpó totalmente arrepentida. — ¡Tú tenías razón, Zeon! ¡Soy demasiado débil! ¡Yo…no pude proteger el Cristal del tiempo! ¡Realmente lo siento! - Lloraba Kurumi ante lo sucedido.

-¡¿P-Pero Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces niña?! ¡Suéltame! — Exclamó totalmente disgustado Zeon, apartándola con fuerza.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi asombrada y luego agacho su mirada triste. — Ya veo…Sé que estás enojado, perdóname…No pude proteger el Cristal…y lo entiendo. - Se disculpó Kurumi mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Pero de que estás hablando?! — Preguntó Zeon frunciendo el ceño. — Estás completamente loca ¿De qué Cristal hablas? Además ¿Cómo puedes hablarme con tanta familiaridad? ¡Yo ni siquiera te conozco! — Exclamó Zeon molesto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Zeon…? — Murmuró Kurumi ante las palabras del chico. — ¿Por qué dices esas cosas hirientes? — Preguntó un poco herida.

Zeon bufó. — ¿Qué por qué? ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Si vienes y apareces en mi jardín, luego te me lanzas y me hablas como si fuésemos amigos. Escucha niña, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero yo no te conozco, y si no vienes a algo importante pues te digo que ya puedes retirarte. — Le dijo Zeon fríamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Kurumi lo miro estupefacta, no podía concebir lo que Zeon le decía, ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Sabía que habían discutido, que robaron el Cristal y que ella no pudo impedirlo… ¿Pero negarla? ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilamente después de diez años juntos? Simplemente no lo entendía. — Sé que estás enojado Zeon, pero no puedes tratarme así… — Le dijo Kurumi llorosa mientras se levantaba. — Entiendo que hemos vivido esto antes, pero…pero… ¡Pero nosotros somos amigos! -

-¿Pero qué te crees? — Preguntó Zeon molesto. — Yo puedo tratarte como quiera. Además tú y yo no somos amigos ¡ya te dije que es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida! -

Kurumi lo miro sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Por qué la trataba así? Esto ya había pasado hace 5 años, cuando pelearon contra Faudo, pero eso era algo pasado ¿no? Esta situación era diferente, ¿entonces por qué lo hacía de nuevo? Sentía su visión nublosa de nuevo por las lágrimas que intentaba retener.

-¿Unu? ¿Zeon que está pasando? — Preguntó Gash, quien llegaba corriendo junto con Tio.

-¡Gash! — Exclamó Kurumi esperanzada, Zeon podía estar furioso con ella y tratarla así, pero sabía que Gash no sería capaz de rechazarla nunca. —Lo siento mucho por lo del Cristal, Gash…Tenían razón al decir que soy débil… Incluso Zeon está enojado conmigo y lo comprendo…pero me dice que no me conoce ¡Está siendo muy cruel! ¡Pero tú no lo harás! ¿No es así, Gash? -

-¿Unu? Disculpa… ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Gash confundido.

Kurumi no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué Gash la trataba así también? No podía soportarlo.

-¿Tú también Gash…? — Preguntó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus mejillas.

Zeon rodó los ojos. — ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña? -

Tio le dio un codazo molesta. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! -

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! — Exclamó Zeon. — Ella está loca, se me tiro encima disculpándose por una Piedra o lo que sea. -

-¡¿Por qué dicen que no me conocen?! — Exclamó Kurumi confundida. — ¡¿Por qué se comportan de esa manera?! Entiendo que están enfadados… ¡Pero eso no les da el derecho de tratarme así! ¡Son crueles…son realmente crueles! -

-¿Unu? Disculpa pero…es que de verdad… - Murmuró Gash nervioso, no le gustaba ver llorar a las niñas y no sabía porque se sentía terriblemente culpable por las lágrimas de Kurumi. — No puedo recordarte. -

-¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Tio poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Soy Kurumi, Tio. — Respondió Kurumi mirándola. — Sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero debes reconocerme al menos… ¿O acaso tú también dirás que no me conoces? -

Tio la miro confundida. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó.

-¿Lo ves? Está loca. — Le dijo Zeon ganándose una mirada asesina de Tio.

-¡Deja de hablar así! — Exclamó Tio molesta, luego fijo su mirada en Kurumi quien veía a Zeon con total asombro.

-¿Qué? — Preguntó Zeon ante la mirada de la pelinegra.

-Es que no lo comprendo…- Susurró Kurumi. — ¿De verdad no me recuerdan? ¿A pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos…? -

-No es que no te recordemos, es que NO te conocemos. — Respondió fastidiado Zeon.

-¡Zeon!— Exclamó Tio.

-¿Ah no? Bien, permíteme refrescarte la memoria. — Respondió Kurumi mirándolo fijamente. — Eres Zeon Bell, hijo mayor del Rey. No sabías de la existencia de Gash hasta que cumpliste dos años porque escuchaste a tus nodrizas hablar de él. Poco antes de eso desarrollaste tu primer conjuro. -

Zeon se descruzó de brazos y la miró asombrado, luego la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la acercó a él. — ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¡Dímelo! -

-¡Porque yo estuve contigo en ese momento, idiota! — Exclamó Kurumi y Zeon la soltó confundido.

-¿Qué? — Preguntó Zeon. — Te equivocas mocosa, yo estaba solo en ese momento, ¡así que di la verdad! -

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. —Yo he estado a tu lado desde los dos años, Zeon…Tú me salvaste varias veces. — La chica lo miró y luego dirigió su mirada a Gash. — Gash, tú fuiste separado de tus padres y hermano para vivir con Yuno, quien…quien no te cuidaba como debía…siempre quisiste tener un hermano mayor para que jugara contigo. -

-¡¿Unu?! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — Preguntó Gash.

-Ya se los dije, yo si los conozco. — Les dijo Kurumi. – Ustedes se reconciliaron durante la batalla contra Faudo, donde despertó el verdadero Baou y quemaste el libro de Zeon después de lograr dominarlo. -

-Ahora si te voy a obligar a decir la verdad. — Murmuró amenazante Zeon mientras Tio lo tomó del brazo. - ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Zeon un poco fastidiado porque lo impidió.

-Déjala, tal vez esté diciendo la verdad. — Le dijo Tio mirándolo a los ojos. — Si no ¿por qué sabría tanto sobre ustedes? Debes escucharla Zeon. -

Zeon la miró y luego volteó a otro lado. — Tsk, lo que sea — Murmuró.

Tio asintió. — ¿Podemos llevarla dentro Gash? Para platicar mejor. –

-Unu. — Gash asintió. — Vamos. — Y diciendo esto todos comenzaron a entrar.

-Por cierto. — Le dijo Zeon a Tio. — Te dije que esperaras dentro ¿Por qué demonios nunca haces caso? — le preguntó molesto.

-¡No le puedo hacer caso a alguien que no sabe cómo tratar una dama! -

-¿Dama? Yo solo veo un demonio. -

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Exclamó Tio furiosa. — ¡Ven acá Zeon! -

Kurumi fijo su mirada en Tio y Zeon ¿Qué hacía Tio allí? ¿Por qué se trataban con tanta familiaridad? ¿Desde cuándo Zeon había vuelto a ser el amargado de antes? No pudo evitar sentir algo raro en su estómago…Y no le gustaba ese sentimiento. No entendía nada: Zeon y Gash juraban no conocerla, Tio y Zeon se llevaban bien ¡¿Qué era todo esto?!

* * *

-Quédate quieta. — Le ordenó Zeon mientras colocaba su mano en su frente.

-Unu…Zeon va a ver tus recuerdos, Kurumi-chan. — Le explico Gash y Kurumi sonrío, ser llamada así le hacía sentir como si todo estaba en orden.

-Lo sé, lo sé. — Respondió Kurumi y Zeon comenzó a adentrarse en sus recuerdos…

* * *

 _-¡Zakeru! – Zeon atacó al hombre frente a él, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, quemaduras y moretones, pero su mirada era firme._

 _Dark esquivó el ataque y lanzó una potente llamara contra Zeon, tumbándolo en el suelo._

 _-¡Pad-! – Una niña de pelo negro intentó gritarle a su padre, pero cubrió su boca rápidamente._

 _-Aún no… ¡Aún no! – Zeon se puso de pie y desapareció, inmediatamente apareció detrás del hombre y apuntó su pequeña mano hacia la espalda del mayor. - ¡Zakeruga! –_

 _El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Dark, tumbándolo en el suelo. Zeon aprovechó esto para teletransportarse de nuevo frente al General y patearlo con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, el Mamodo mayor se puso de pie y arrojó varias bolas de fuego contra Zeon, el chico intentó usar su manto como protección, pero aún no sabía manipularlo, así que terminó recibiendo el ataque de lleno._

 _-Maldición… ¡Aún no! – Se puso de pie una vez más y corrió a golpear a Dark._

 _Dark logró esquivarlo y situarse detrás de Zeon para atacarlo con una potente llamarada, pero el chico actuó rápido y, por milagro, pudo manipular su manto para cubrirse del ataque._

 _-¡Bien! – El chico volteó hacia Dark y apuntó contra él. - ¡Zakeru! – Zeon disparó contra él hombre, quien se cubrió con sus manos el hechizo. - ¡Zakeruga! –_

 _Dark, cegado por el Zakeru, apenas logró esquivar el Zakeruga moviéndose a un lado, sin darse cuenta que su hija estaba detrás de él._

 _-¿Qué? – Zeon se percató de ella. - ¡Quítate! –_

 _-¡¿…?! – Dark volteó hacia atrás. - ¡¿Kurumi?! – El Zakeruga perdido era demasiado rápido que no lograría llegar con su hija a tiempo. - ¡Muévete, Kurumi! –_

 _-¡¿Eh?! – Kurumi reaccionó al ver el ataque e inmediatamente extendió sus manos. - ¡De-Detente! – Un escudo de fuego se creó frente a ella y la protegió._

* * *

 _-¿Cuántos habrán muerto, hasta ahora, por mi culpa? – Kurumi caminaba por el jardín de rosas del Castillo, cargaba con ella una navaja y se encontraba llorando. – No debo existir en este mundo…ese chico lo dijo… Ah…Estoy tan cansada…no merezco existir… - La pequeña se dejó caer en el suelo. – Madre… - Con profundo odio hacia sí misma, cortó su muñeca izquierda una y otra vez. - ¡Padre…! – Hizo la misma acción con su mano derecha. - ¡Yo…quiero…estar con ustedes! – Decidida y con sus fuerzas restantes, Kurumi cortó su cuello y cayó al suelo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre._

 _-Maldición, ningún guardia es lo suficientemente fuerte para mí… - Zeon caminaba algo irritado por el jardín. - ¿Uh? – Logró divisar una chica en el suelo. - ¿Esa es…la hija del General Allen? – Su mirada cambió a una sorprendida cuando vio la sangre que salía de las heridas en su cuello y brazos. - ¡Oye! – Inmediatamente corrió a ella y trató de detener la hemorragia, usando pedazos de su manto como vendas. - ¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Oye! – El chico notó que su pulso era débil y su cuerpo estaba algo frío. - ¡Maldición…! – Zeon la tomó en brazos y se teletransportó a su habitación para recostarla en su cama. - ¡Alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡Rápido, una enfermera! ¡Rápido! –_

 _-"Puedo escuchar…una voz…está pidiendo ayuda…se escucha preocupado…" – Kurumi tenía un poco de consciencia ahora que la hemorragia había sido detenida por unos momentos. – "Yo…moriré…no puedo evitarlo…ya está decidido…" –_

 _-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Dije que vinieran rápido! – Zeon le gritaba a los recién llegados a la habitación._

 _-"Quienquiera que seas…gracias…" -_

* * *

 _-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Un Zeon de dos años estaba al lado de la cama donde estaba Kurumi._

 _Kurumi movió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna. – "¿No puedo hablar…? ¿Por qué…? Además… ¿dónde estoy…?" – La chica miró a Zeon y movió con lentitud la boca para que leyera sus labios._

 _-¿Uh? '¿En…dónde…estoy…?' Ah, estás en mi habitación. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cuello y los brazos? Si no hubiera pasado por ahí y te encontrara a punto de morir, probablemente no estarías viva ahora. –_

 _-"¿Eh…? ¿Él…me salvó…?" – Kurumi tocó su cuello percatándose de las vendas, de nuevo miró a Zeon y movió los labios._

 _-'¿Por qué…me…salvaste?' ¿Preguntas el por qué? Estabas en mi jardín muriéndote. – Zeon suspiró con fastidio. – Eres la hija de Dark Allen ¿no es así? Recuerdo haberte visto en una que otra ocasión junto a él. – Kurumi asintió mientras lo miraba fijamente. – Lamento la muerte de tu padre, era un buen guardia, le guardo algo de admiración, así que por eso te salvé. –_

 _-"¿El Príncipe Zeon me salvó…? Es una buena persona…" – Kurumi sonrió y movió los labios una vez más._

 _-¿'Gra…cias…'? No las des, no hice nada. – El chico se bajó de la silla y caminó a la puerta. – Tengo que ir a entrenar, debes quedarte aquí ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verte en la tarde. – Zeon abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se regresó y la vio de nuevo. – Escucha, como me debes la vida, a partir de ahora vivirás en el castillo, debido a eso tú serás como mi acompañante ¿entendido? Tú deber es servirme a partir de hoy. – Kurumi asintió algo confundida. – Muy bien. – El chico se giró pero antes de salir se detuvo nuevamente. – Y otra cosa…no intentes suicidarte de nuevo ¿entendido? Si lo haces, me encargaré de revivirte y hacerte sufrir con mis propias manos ¿lo has entendido? – Kurumi volvió a asentir. – Bien, quédate a descansar, nos vemos después. – Zeon salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta._

 _-"Es una buena persona…" – Kurumi comenzó a llorar._

* * *

Zeon estaba confundido por lo que acababa de ver…Efectivamente…ella había estado con el cuándo se enteró de la existencia de Gash…Ella estuvo allí…a su lado…siempre. Frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba ¿Qué era eso? Efectivamente había pasado todo eso, solo que sin Kurumi…la memoria de esa niña era…era como si fuera otra historia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó Zeon mirándola fijamente.

-Kurumi Allen. — Respondió ella.

-¿Por qué en tus recuerdos estás siempre conmigo? Cuando realmente yo nunca te he visto en mi vida. — Pregunto seriamente Zeon.

-No sé qué esté pasando…Pero de dónde vengo, yo he sido tu fiel acompañante desde los dos años Zeon, y siempre he estado junto a ti…y tú junto a mí. — Le respondió Kurumi con sinceridad. – Eres lo más importante que tengo, Zeon. – Afirmó con seguridad mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¡¿Eh?! — Exclamó Tio. Esa chica estaba diciendo que era la fiel acompañante de Zeon desde los dos años. - ¡¿Cómo que Zeon siempre ha estado junto a ti?! — Exclamó Tio cruzada de brazos. — ¡A ti nunca te hemos visto! -

Zeon alzó una ceja y dio una media sonrisa. — ¿Qué pasa Tio? ¿No decías tú que hay que escucharla que puede estar diciendo la verdad? — Preguntó divertido.

-S-Si pero bueno…L-Lo que dice…de tu…y ella… - Tartamudeo la pelirroja sonrojándose, Kurumi la miro fijamente.

-Unu… ¿Y si le preguntamos a Dufaux? — Sugirió Gash y todos se miraron. – Su Comunicador de la Respuesta podría ayudarnos ¿no? –

-¿Dufaux? – Respondió Kurumi poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. - ¡Eso es, Dufaux! ¡Estoy segura que él nos ayudará! –

-¿Lo conoces? – Zeon la miró.

-¡Sí! ¡Es tu Guardián de Libro! – Sus ojos brillaron al tener una nueva esperanza de saber qué pasaba. - ¡Y Martel debe estar con Kiyomaro y con él! –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Conoces a Kiyomaro?! – Gash exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Qué sí! – Exclamó un poco fastidiada de tantas preguntas tontas. – ¿Y qué están esperando? ¡Vamos! – Sonrió de nuevo, al fin comprendería la situación.

-De acuerdo. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. – Arreglemos de una vez esto que me causa jaqueca. –

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo. – Tio tomó la iniciativa. - ¡Al Mundo Humano! –

-¡Unu! – Gash sonrió y tomó camino junto a los otros tres a la sala de donde partirían hacia el Mundo Humano en busca de respuestas ante la confusa situación…

 **ENDING: youtu (PUNTO) be (DIAGONAL) ulTvTJZ8qyg**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Primer capítulo de este maravilloso joint con ayuda de Hasumin-chan! :D**

 **Crossover de los fanfics "Bajo las Sombras" de Hasu-chan y "Bokura no Gash Bell" de mi propiedad :3**

 **La idea nació después de que re-leí un especial basado en mi fanfic "Digimon Extrem", y me pregunté: "¿qué pasaría si Kurumi conociera un mundo donde nunca existió?", conversé con Hasu-chan y después de crear y compartir ideas, finalmente dimos inicio a este joint! Esperamos con todo nuestro corazón que les guste ^^7 es un trabajo hecho por ambas y traído como muestra de nuestra amistad y nuestro amor por los fanfics y este anime uwu**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan por aceptar hacer este trabajo conmigo.**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain por apoyarme para continuar con mis fanfics y leer mis trabajos.**

 ***HeartMeagu por ser mi inspiración y una de las personas que leen mis trabajos aunque sea de poco a poco.**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, traumas y dem** **ás son bien recibidos en los reviews, nos ayudarán a mejorar :)**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Un Mundo Inverso

**OPENING:** **youtu (PUNTO) be (DIAGONAL)** **Y1vxSqMlWBk**

 **"Dos Fragmentos del mismo Mundo"**

 **Capítulo 2: "Un Mundo Inverso"**

-¡Gash solo pínchate el dedo y ya! — Exclamó Tio acercando la aguja.

-Unu… ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? — Preguntó Gash con miedo.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué Gash debe pincharse el dedo? — Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Solo la sangre de los descendientes del Rayo puede abrir el portal. — Le explicó Zeon quien tomó la aguja y lo hizo el, al instante, todo el suelo se movió y una intensa luz los cubrió.

* * *

 **-Mochinoki ~ Parque central-**

-Ay…Detesto ese viaje. — Murmuró Tio mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba su vestido.

-Unu…Kurumi-chan ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Gash ayudando a Kurumi a levantarse.

-Sí…Gracias Gash. — Agradeció mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-Oye ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? Si se supone que nos conoces, ya deberías saber que ese es el procedimiento para viajar a la tierra ¿No? — Preguntó Zeon mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kurumi negó con su cabeza. — De donde vengo Gash no tiene que hacer eso. — Respondió con tranquilidad Kurumi.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces como viajan?— Preguntó Tio interesada.

-Únicamente utilizamos nuestros libros de conjuros. — Le respondió Kurumi mirándola. – Zeon y yo encontramos la manera de abrirlo usando nuestros poderes en conjunto. –

-¿Y te toma de la mano? – Dijo Tio molestando al peligris.

-Cállate. – Zeon gruñó.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Pero si eso está más fácil! ¿Por qué no hacemos eso acá? — Pregunto Gash señalando a Kurumi.

Tio le dio un zape en la nuca. — No seas flojo, Gash. -

-Unu…Tú lo dices porque no tienes que pincharte el dedo siempre. — Murmuró Gash con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Pero si el que termina haciéndolo es Zeon! — Exclamó Tio y luego se cruzó de brazos. — Mejor busquemos a Dufaux. -

-¡Sí! — Exclamó emocionada Kurumi mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de Kiyomaro. — ¡Vayamos ya! -

-Va en dirección correcta. — Murmuró Zeon observándola.

-Eh… ¿Zeon? — Lo llamó Tio y Zeon la miró. — ¿Qué fue lo que viste en los recuerdos de Kurumi? ¿Realmente fue así como ella dijo? -

Zeon asintió. — Realmente ella estaba allí…en todo momento, era como una historia diferente que… -

-¿Unu? ¡Kurumi va muy adelantada! — Exclamó Gash, señalando a la pelinegra quien efectivamente iba muy adelante de todos a paso apresurado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué esa niña va primero?! — Exclamó Zeon apresurando el paso también, luego sintió la mirada fija de Tio en él. — ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — Preguntó mirándola.

Tio solo lo miró. — Nada. — Contestó secamente mientras caminaba junto a Gash, Zeon alzó una ceja.

* * *

-¿Unu? Kurumi-chan…. ¿Por qué tocas el timbre de la casa de Kiyomaro?—pregunto Gash al ver a la pelinegra tocar apresuradamente el timbre.

-Para hablar con Dufaux por supuesto. — Respondió Kurumi esperando que alguien le abriera la puerta.

-Mocosa, la casa de Dufaux está dos cuadras más allá. — Le contestó Zeon señalando con la cabeza las cuadras.

-¿Qué? — Pregunto Kurumi confundida, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó su atención.

-¡Kiyomaro! — Gritó Gash emocionado al ver a su amigo.

-¡Gash! ¡Tio! ¡Zeon! — Exclamó el pelinegro sonriente mientras abría la puerta. — ¡Están todos aquí!

-¡Kiyomaro-kun! — Exclamó Kurumi acercándose a él. — Necesitamos hablar con Dufaux. -

-¿Eh? — Preguntó Kiyomaro viendo a Kurumi y luego sonrío. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Una nueva amiga de Gash? -

-¡¿Qué?! Tú tampoco... ¿Me recuerdas? — Preguntó en un susurro Kurumi, algo realmente estaba mal.

-¡Unu! ¡Ella es Kurumi-chan!—presentó Gash sonriente. - ¡La conocimos hoy en la mañana! -

-¡Martel! ¡¿Dónde está Martel?! — Preguntó Kurumi mirando a Kiyomaro.

-¿Uh? ¿Martel? ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó Kiyomaro confundido ante la cara de sorpresa de Kurumi.

-¿Pero qué...?— Murmuró Kurumi mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho. — ¡Martel es tu novia, idiota! — Exclamó ante la sorpresa de todos. — Y la guardiana de mi libro… - Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡¿Novia?! — Exclamó Kiyomaro. —Pero si yo… -

-¿Unu? No sabía que tenías una novia Kiyomaro. — Le dijo Gash con ojos inocentes.

-¡Ni siquiera yo sabía que la tengo! — Exclamó el pelinegro. - ¡Espera! ¡Quise decir que no, no la tengo! -

-¡Pensé que te gustaba Megumi! — Exclamó Tio señalándolo.

-Es que yo… - Trataba de defenderse Kiyomaro ante la cara acusadora de todos. — ¡Basta! ¡Ni siquiera conozco a Martel! — Exclamó.

-No puede ser… - Murmuró Kurumi preocupada. — Si no conoce a Martel… ¿Dónde está ella ahora? — Preguntó más para sí, una desesperación la invadió y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. Zeon se percató de eso.

-Busquemos a Dufaux ya. — Ordenó, Tio se acercó a Kurumi.

-¿Martel es la guardiana de tu libro? — Preguntó y Kurumi asintió.

-Es que no lo comprendo… Esto es como una pesadilla. — Murmuró Kurumi. – Y sin mí…y sin Kiyomaro… ¿Qué fue de ella…? -

-No entiendo. — Habló Kiyomaro viendo la seriedad de todos. — ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -

-Unu… Kiyomaro, Kurumi-chan apareció esta mañana en nuestro jardín, ella dice que nos conoce, y sabe muchas cosas de nosotros…Pero, nosotros no podemos recordarla. — Explicó Gash viendo a Kurumi.

-Y Zeon vio sus recuerdos, y en todos ellos ella está allí, es como otra historia diferente. — Prosiguió Tio. — Por eso hemos venido a ver a Dufaux, de seguro él nos dirá la respuesta. -

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Me estoy desesperando. — Se quejó Zeon.

-Jo… Tu siempre tan impaciente ¿No ves que Kiyomaro nos va a ayudar? -

-Tsk, que lo haga rápido porque ya me quiero ir. — Respondió Zeon cruzado de brazos.

Kiyomaro salió de su casa. —Iré con ustedes. -

-¡Unu! ¡Muchas gracias Kiyomaro! — Agradeció Gash. — ¡A la casa de Dufaux!—Y diciendo esto todos los siguieron.

Tio corrió adelantándose y toco el timbre, al instante Dufaux abrió la puerta.

-Pasen. — Les dijo y Tio lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabías que…? Espera olvídalo. — Se corrigió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Dufaux ¿tú…? - Kurumi suspiró en seco y desvió la mirada. – Bah, no sé ni para qué me molesto en preguntar… - Diciendo esto entró detrás de los demás.

-Unu, Dufaux. – Gash tomó la iniciativa. – Queremos preguntarte algo. –

-¿Quién es ella y por qué los conoce? – Se sentó en un sofá mientras respondía con serenidad.

-…Sí, eso mismo. – Tio afirmó mientras tomaba asiento también.

-No es que no la recuerden, sino que ella no pertenece aquí. – Dufaux la miró fijamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos, menos Gash.

-¿Unu? – Dijo inocente. - ¿Eso qué significa? –

-No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Kurumi se puso de pie junto a Zeon, quien estaba sentado al lado de Dufaux.

-¿Quieres decir que es de "otro mundo"? – Zeon cruzó los brazos. – Lo que faltaba. –

-Cállate y déjalo hablar. – Tio miró fijamente a Zeon.

-Tsk, lo que sea. – Desvió la mirada.

-Ella viene de un mundo alterno al nuestro. – Dufaux llamó la atención de todos. – Podríamos llamarlo "el Segundo Mundo". –

-¿El Segundo Mundo? – Gash seguía sin entender las palabras de Dufaux.

-Es simple. – Dufaux sacó una moneda de su bolsillo. – Supongamos que este es el espacio-tiempo, tenemos dos lados. Nuestro mundo es un lado, el de ella es otro. – Puso la moneda en una mesa mientras hacía un ademán para que los demás se acercaran a ver. – Este es nuestro mundo: un lugar donde, aparentemente, ella nunca existió. – Tomó la moneda de nuevo y le dio vuelta. – De este lado tenemos su mundo: aparentemente es idéntico, pero su historia es alterna a la que nosotros conocemos. –

-Ya entiendo. – Kiyomaro llamó la atención de todos esta vez. – Ambos mundos son idénticos, por eso ella tiene los mismos recuerdos que Gash y Zeon. –

-En términos simples, ella viene de un mundo donde ella siempre estuvo con Zeon. – Dufaux prosiguió.

-Y nosotros estamos en un mundo alterno al suyo, donde ella jamás estuvo conmigo. – Finalizó el peligris.

-Entonces, no es que no la conozcamos o no la recordemos… - Tio habló esta vez. – Sino que en nuestro mundo ella nunca existió. –

-¡E-Espera un momento! – Kurumi lo miró algo confundida y preocupada. – Si yo jamás existí en este mundo…Martel…Martel… ¡¿Qué pasó con Martel?! –

-¿Martel? – Dufaux la miró.

-¡Debes de saberlo, estoy segura! ¡Porque ya sea aquí o allá, no cambiará que sea tu hermana ¿verdad?! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el resto.

-¡¿Tienes una hermana, Dufaux?! – Kiyomaro estaba sorprendido.

-¿Unu? – Gash apuntó a su compañero. - ¿Entonces Kiyomaro es el novio de la hermana de Dufaux? -

-¡Que no soy novio de nadie! – Exclamó Kiyomaro algo irritado.

-¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo? – Dufaux miró a Kurumi, ignorando la pregunta y, sobre todo, a Kiyomaro y a Gash.

-¿Mi último recuerdo…? – Kurumi se quedó pensativa. - ¡AH! – Exclamó. - ¡Cuando Maruss robó el Cristal del Tiempo! Estaba peleando contra él y… -

-El cristal se quebró y ocurrió una explosión. – Dufaux terminó, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte de Kurumi. - ¿Cuál es la habilidad de esa esfera? –

-Es cristal. – Kurumi cruzó los brazos. – En realidad es un elemento que conforma a la Llave del Tiempo, pero es la fuente de poder de la misma, si ella es solo una espada común. – Kurumi descruzó los brazos. – No recuerdo que el cristal sea efectivo por sí solo… - Notó la mirada de rencor de Zeon y la de desprecio en los ojos de Tio que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. - ¿Sucede algo? Cambiaron sus caras… -

-No debiste mencionar ese nombre. – Zeon desvió la mirada.

-Unu, Zeon. – Gash lo miró. – Ella no sabe nada ¿recuerdas? –

-¿Qué cosa? – Kurumi miró a Gash. – Explíquenme. –

-Unu…bueno… - Gash no supo cómo responder. – Él…Él… -

-Maruss mató a mis padres… - Dijo Tio mientras apretaba sus puños. – Por eso vivo en el Castillo con Gash y Zeon… -

-¡Lo-Lo siento! No-No lo sabía… - Kurumi apretó sus puños. – Entiendo tu sufrimiento…yo también… - Desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

-Volviendo al tema. – Dufaux rompió el silencio abrumante. – Esa explosión también llegó a este mundo, lo que quiere decir que el poder que la creó fue la que te trajo aquí. –

-Lamentablemente no sé mucho de la Llave del Tiempo, Zeon nunca quiso contarme. – Kurumi miró de reojo al peligris.

-Oye, a mí ni me mires mocosa. – Zeon la miró amenazante.

-¿Entonces cómo la regresamos a su mundo? – Kiyomaro preguntó.

-Si el Cristal del Tiempo la trajo, entonces debe llevarla de vuelta ¿no? – Tio contestó.

-¿Pero en dónde está? – Gash preguntó.

-Ese es el problema. – Kiyomaro suspiró.

-El Cristal del Tiempo… - Kurumi trataba de recordar algo más. – La Llave del Tiempo… ¡Ah, lo tengo! – Kurumi gritó, asustando un poco a los demás. - ¡La Segunda Mano del Tiempo! Ella debe saberlo. –

-¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando? – Zeon la miró fastidiado. – Esa cosa no existe. –

-¡Sí existe! Yo hice un trato con ella hace 6 años. – Kurumi cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero. – Y fue para salvar a cierto amargado que quería matar a Gash en la Batalla de los 100 Mamodos. –

-Entiende que eso JAMAS pasó aquí. – Zeon murmuró. – Y deja de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos, porque en este mundo NO lo somos. –

-¡Para mi sigues siendo mi amigo! – Kurumi se acercó a él. - ¡Para mí, tú sigues siendo el chico que me salvó la vida! ¡Además tú y yo…! – Se quedó callada y sus mejillas enrojecieron, desvió inmediatamente la mirada y volvió a su lugar. – Olvídalo, mejor… -

-¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó? – La miró con irritación. – Primero me grita y luego se voltea, ¿ven? Si está loca. –

-¡Deja de hablar así, Zeon! – Tio exclamó. – Realmente no sabes cómo tratar a una dama. –

-Otra loca. – Rodó los ojos. – Parece que solo atraes de ese tipo, Gash. –

-¿Unu? – Gash se apuntó a sí mismo.

-¡Cállate! – Gritaron Kurumi y Tio al mismo tiempo.

-Tsk, tontas. – Murmuró Zeon, desviando la mirada.

-Espera. — Interrumpió Kiyomaro. — Mencionaste a la Segunda Mano del Tiempo ¿Verdad? -

-¡Sí! — Asintió Kurumi.

-¿Unu? ¿Quién es la Segunda Mano del Tiempo? — Preguntó Gash confundido. — Nunca he oído hablar de ella. -

-Nos has oído hablar de ella porque NO existe. — Le contestó Zeon mirando a Kurumi.

-¡Qué si existe! — Exclamó Kurumi fastidiada. — Es el fragmento de la Diosa del Tiempo, así que se le conoce como la semidiosa del Makai. — Explicó Kurumi mirando a Gash.

-¿Y dices que ella debe saber dónde se encuentra el Cristal del Tiempo? — Preguntó Kiyomaro.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy Segura! — Exclamó Kurumi confiada.

-¡Entonces debemos buscarla! — Exclamó Tio poniéndose de pie. — ¿Dónde está? -

-Tsk, ¿En serio le crees? — Preguntó Zeon- — ¿Cómo es posible que exista tal cosa, y yo siendo el Príncipe de nuestro Mundo, no lo sepa? -

-Unu… ¿debe ser porqué Kurumi-chan es de otro Mundo? — Preguntó Gash captando la atención de todos. — Puede ser que en su Mundo exista… ¿Pero en el nuestro existirá también? -

-Uh… - Murmuró Kurumi ante esa pregunta, después de todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó allí, sabía que todo era posible en ese Mundo.

-Sí existe. — Respondió Dufaux. — Se encuentra en un Santuario sagrado, en las partes más lejanas del Mundo Mamodo. -

Kurumi asintió esperanzada. — ¡Sí! ¡Eso es correcto! -

-Pero… - Prosiguió Dufaux. — El santuario está protegido por un escudo especial, ¿verdad? –

-Sí, pero con la Llave del Tiempo podemos traspasarlo. – Respondió Kurumi.

-Pero la Llave del tiempo no existe en este mundo… - Tio agregó.

-Y, además, no tiene su Cristal con ella, lo que la hace inútil. — Terminó Kiyomaro. — Entonces… ¿No podrían entrar? -

-Mmm…es cierto que sin la llave no se puede romper el sello. — Les dijo Kurumi ganándose la atención de todos. — Pero… ¡Podemos romperlo si Gash y Zeon me permiten usar su fuerza! -

-¿Unu? ¿Nuestras fuerzas? — Preguntó Gash señalándose él y a Zeon.

Kurumi asintió, — Sí, si utilizamos nuestro poder efectivamente se romperá el sello y podremos pasar. - Le aseguró Kurumi a Gash.

-¡Unu! ¡Entonces cuenta con nosotros Kurumi-chan! — Exclamó Gash.

-¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó Zeon. — ¡¿Acaso no estás oyendo que ese lugar está lejos?! A parte de que nosotros no conocíamos su existencia, la única que conoce el camino es esta mocosa, ¡Y no permitiré que ella me guie! — Exclamó señalando a Kurumi.

-No es necesario caminar hasta allá. – Kurumi miró a Zeon. – Con mis recuerdos y tu Teletransportación será suficiente. –

-¿Ahora qué tratas de insinuar? – Murmuró Zeon.

-¿No es obvio? – Puso las manos en su cintura. – Mira mis recuerdos una vez más y busca el camino, después sólo llévanos con tu Teletransportación. –

-Es una buena idea. – Tio la apoyó. – Nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo. –

-Tsk, no quiero. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. – Pero si así me libro más rápido de ti, lo haré. –

-Eso sigue doliéndome ¿sabes…? – Dijo mientras lo miraba un poco triste.

-Me da igual, no soy el Zeon que tú recuerdas. – Respondió fríamente.

-¡Oye, no le hables así! – Tio se levantó mientras lo miraba fastidiada. - ¡Encima de que existe alguien que te aprecia y tú la tratas mal! –

-Otra. – Rodó los ojos aburrido. – Suficiente tengo con aguantarte a ti fosforito, aguantar a otra loca es una completa molestia. –

-¡No soy un fosforito! – Exclamó Tio.

-Eres insoportable. – Kurumi desvió la mirada fastidiada. – ¡Ya estoy harta de esto! ¡Quiero irme a casa! –

-Vaya, coincidimos en eso. – Agregó Zeon.

-Unu…Ahora que lo pienso. – Gash llamó la atención de todos. – Dijiste que Maruss robó el Cristal del Tiempo ¿verdad? –

-Sí, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Kurumi mientras lo miraba.

-Si Kurumi-chan está aquí por esa explosión… ¿Eso significa que el Maruss que la robó también vino a este mundo? –

-Ahora que lo preguntas… - Zeon lo miró algo serio. – Puede ser cierto. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Tio exclamó. - ¡¿Ahora tenemos dos Maruss?! –

-No… - Kurumi habló. – Ese no era el Maruss que conozco. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Kiyomaro la miró fijamente.

-La presencia de Maruss la conozco a la perfección, y lo que sentí en ese momento era diferente. Demasiado, para ser exacta. – Puso una mirada seria. – Había algo en él que daba miedo, era un poder…un poder grande…no lo sentí hasta que lanzó su mejor hechizo, eso fue lo que me confundió. –

-¿Un poder grande? – Tio se quedó confundida.

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash miró a Zeon. – Zeon, ¿crees que…? –

-Sí, tal vez sea eso. – Cruzó los brazos mientras los miraba fijamente. – Ese Maruss era el de nuestro mundo. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Tio asombrada. - ¡E-Eso no puede ser…! –

-¿Por qué estás seguro de eso? – Kurumi lo miró.

-El Maruss de nuestro mundo tiene un fragmento de la Esfera del Silencio. – Respondió serio. – Y eso aumenta su poder en un 80%, además de que oculta su presencia por completo. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi gritó asustada. - ¡E-Eso no es posible! –

-Unu, pero lo es. – Gash respondió. – Usó ese poder contra Tio…aquél día… -

-Pero esa esfera no permite viajar entre mundos ¿o sí? – Kiyomaro cuestionó.

-No. – Zeon respondió. – Pero un fragmento de la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos sí. –

-¿Esfera de los 7 Tiempos? – Kurumi lo volteó a ver. – Ese nombre…me resulta familiar…de algún modo… -

-¿Unu? – Gash la miró. - ¿En tu mundo también existe la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos? –

-No. – Kurumi afirmó. – Pero lo conozco, de alguna manera…y estoy segura que la Segunda Mano del Tiempo lo sabe. –

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo. – Tio la miró. – Volvamos al Mundo Mamodo y busquemos a esa diosa. –

Dufaux asintió. – Kiyomaro y yo no podemos ir a ese lugar, así que los esperaremos aquí. –

-¿Uh? – Kiyomaro lo miró. - ¿Por qué no? –

-El escudo es especial, matará a todo intruso que detecte. – Kurumi respondió a la pregunta. – Solo obedecerá al Rey. –

-¿Y entonces cómo lograste pasar tú? – Cuestionó Zeon. – No eres reina ¿o sí? –

-No. – Kurumi lo miró. – Yo usé la Llave del Tiempo para entrar. –

-¿Y no será peligroso para Tio y Zeon? – Gash preguntó esta vez.

-No si lo sellamos primero. – Miró a Gash con una sonrisa. – Aprendí a crear sellos, así que no será problema. –

-Entonces vámonos ya. – Zeon miró a su hermano. – Mientras más rápido se vaya, mejor para mí. –

Tio le dio un codazo. — No le hagas caso Kurumi, no lo dice en serio. — Le animó Tio con una sonrisa.

-Lo digo en serio. — Respondió Zeon y Tio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Grosero! — Exclamó y luego volvió a mirar a Kurumi con una sonrisa. — No te preocupes Kurumi, encontraremos el Cristal del Tiempo para que puedas regresar. -

-¡Unu! Tio tiene razón ¡Te ayudaremos Kurumi-chan! — Exclamó Gash sonriente.

Kurumi asintió. — Muchas gracias. — Luego fijó su mirada en Zeon, quien estaba mirando a otro lado indiferente. Físicamente era igual al Zeon con el que ella creció… Pero…internamente...No…no lo era, al menos con ella… su pecho se oprimió ante ese pensamiento, le dolía el trato que recibía de Zeon, aunque fueran de distintos mundos, para ella…El seguía siendo el Zeon que le salvó la vida, él seguía siendo la persona que más le importaba, él seguía siendo…su amigo.

-¡Bueno entonces andando! — Exclamó Tio decidida.

-¡Unu! Nosotros les avisaremos. — Respondió Gash mirando a Kiyomaro y Dufaux.

Kiyomaro asintió. — Los estaremos esperando. — Respondió poniéndose de pie junto con Dufaux quien abrió la puerta.

-Suerte. — Le susurró Dufaux a Zeon, quien le dio una sonrisa de un lado mientras todos salían de allí.

-Irán al parque de Mochinoki ¿verdad? — Preguntó Kiyomaro caminando con ellos.

-Sí, allí Gash tiene que recitar la Oración sagrada. — Le explicó Tio.

-Unu… Deberíamos considerar el método del Mundo de Kurumi-chan. — Dijo Gash inocentemente mientras llegaban al parque. — Podría beneficiar al Mundo Mamodo. -

-Lo que pasa es que eres un flojo. — Le respondió Tio parándose en medio del parque.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? — Preguntó Zeon interrumpiendo a Tio y a Gash.

-¡Unu! ¡Ahora nos vamos! — Exclamó Gash. — ¡Nos vemos Kiyomaro! — Y diciendo esto procedió a recitar la oración sagrada.

El pelinegro le sonrío mientras se despedía con la mano.

Tio se acercó a Kurumi. — Te advierto que este viaje va a ser igual de estrepitoso que el anterior. — Le susurró.

Kurumi asintió. — Gracias. -

Una luz cegadora llenó el parque y los cuatro Mamodos desaparecieron.

-Suerte Gash… - Susurró Kiyomaro al aire.

 **- _Mundo Mamodo ~ Jardín-_**

-Ay…Tal vez consideré lo de Gash… - Murmuró Tio mientras se ponía de pie junto a Kurumi.

-Unu… Lo siento por eso Kurumi-chan. — Se disculpó Gash viendo como la pelinegra se sacudía su vestido.

-No te preocupes Gash. — Le respondió amablemente. –Entonces ¿Vas a ver mis recuerdos ya? — Preguntó Kurumi viendo a Zeon.

Zeon se descruzó de brazos. — De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo rápido. — Respondió algo irritado.

-Unu…pero antes… ¿Podemos comer? — Preguntó Gash ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¡Gash! — Exclamó Tio caminando hacia él. — ¡Estamos en un momento serio! ¿Y tú solo piensas en comer? -

-Unu… Es que, con todo lo que pasó en la mañana, no terminé mi almuerzo. — Se explicó Gash mientras su boca se hacía agua pensando en la comida.

-Eres un tragón Gash. — Murmuró Tio cruzando sus brazos, en eso su estómago gruñó muy fuerte, creando un silencio sepulcral. — Eh…creo que tampoco terminé mi almuerzo. — Comentó sonrojándose y soltando una risita nerviosa.

Zeon rodó los ojos. — Es por eso que les dije que esperaran en el palacio, pero cierta tonta nunca escucha. — Respondió mirando a Tio.

-¡¿A quién le dices tonta?! — Exclamó Tio dándole un golpe en el hombro. Pero otro gruñido proveniente de su estómago la hizo sonrojar.

Zeon soltó un suspiro. — Bien, primero vamos a comer y después nos ponemos en marcha. — Les dijo mientras se adelantaba al palacio.

-¡Unu! Kurumi-chan ven a comer con nosotros. — La invitó Gash.

-¡Sí! ¿No tienes hambre? — Le preguntó Tio caminando a su lado.

-Yo acababa de almorzar cuando llegué. – Sonrió algo decaída.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! – Tio le tomó el brazo.

-Bueno…Gracias. — Respondió Kurumi con una sonrisa mientras entraban.

* * *

-¡Gracias por la comida! — Agradeció Gash mientras se recostaba en su silla satisfecho. — Kurumi-chan ¿Te gustó? — Preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

-¡Sí! Gracias Gash. — Respondió con una sonrisa. - _"¿Qué estarán haciendo Gash y Zeon en este momento? ¿Estarán buscándome? ¿Cómo descubrirán que estoy en este Mundo?"_ \- Soltó un suspiro y Tio la observó tristemente, la situación de Kurumi era triste, ella no se imaginaría que haría si despertará en un Mundo donde Gash y Zeon no son sus amigos.

-Kurumi. — La llamó Tio con una sonrisa. — Vamos a decirle a Zeon que vea tus recuerdos para buscar el Santuario. — Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Sí! — Aceptó emocionada Kurumi. — ¡Vamos! – Sonrió gentilmente. – _"Zeon…Gash…espérenme un poco más, por favor…" -_

-No tienen que decirme nada, ya lo escuché. — Habló Zeon recostado en la puerta cruzado de brazos, había observado la escena en silencio. — Niña, siéntate allí. — Le ordenó y Kurumi hizo lo que le pidió.

-Mi nombre es Kurumi. – Soltó un bufido.

-Tsk, lo que sea. - Zeon puso su mano sobre su frente, y una luz salió de ella cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

 _-Zeon. – Kurumi miró al chico. – Yo…ya lo decidí. –_

 _-¿De qué hablas, Kurumi? – Zeon la miró confuso._

 _-Creo que debo decírtelo ya… - Kurumi puso una mirada firme. – Hace poco me hice…amiga de Gash. –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se enfureció. - ¿Qué quieres decir, Kurumi? ¡¿Tú…con ese bastardo…?! –_

 _-¡Escúchame, Zeon! Gash no es un mal chico…es una buena persona, pero su poder es demasiado débil… -_

 _-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Él es un bastardo que nunca ha sufrido un entrenamiento! ¡Él no podría tener ni un poco de poder si no fuera por el Baou! –_

 _-Zeon, he decidido proteger a Gash en la batalla para decidir al Rey. – Kurumi miró a Zeon. – Lo protegeré hasta el final, así que, por favor… -_

 _-¿Qué…? ¿Me estás dando la espalda por él? ¡¿Me está cambiando por esa basura?! –_

 _-¡Escúchame, Zeon! –_

 _-¡¿Lo protegerás, dices?! ¡¿Eso significa que me atacarás para protegerlo?! –_

 _-¡Yo jamás te dañaría! ¡Quiero protegerlos…a ambos! ¡Así que…por favor…! –_

 _-¡¿Qué quieres?! No estarás pensando en decir que me una a ustedes ¿o sí? ¡¿O sí?! –_

 _-¡Si estamos los tres juntos, podemos…! –_

 _-¡Jamás estaría con esa basura! ¡Si prefieres irte con él, entonces aléjate de mí! – Zeon atacó a Kurumi con un rayo._

 _-¡ZEON! – Kurumi recibió el daño en sus brazos. - ¡Zeon…por favor…! –_

 _-Sí no quieres que te mate… ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi vista y jamás vuelvas a aparecer enfrente de mí! ¡VETE! –_

* * *

 _-Por favor…Segunda Mano del Tiempo… - Kurumi estaba hincada frente a una mujer hermosa de cabello plateado, ojos celestes y que solamente era cubierta por una especie de manto que la ataba. – Bríndame el poder para proteger a Zeon en esta batalla… ¡Quiero…quiero salvarlo! –_

* * *

 _-No sé en qué se convertirá mi cuerpo, creo que probablemente se vuelva muy feo y no quiero que Gash lo vea. – Kurumi sonrió con nostalgia mientras tenía unas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, cada vez eran más los pequeños brillos que brotaban de su cuerpo. – Espero que siempre puedas recordar mi yo sonriente, así que…por favor ¿podemos separarnos mientras aún soy hermosa? –_

* * *

 _-¿No me pedirás perdón? ¿Maldecirás tu destino, Kurumi? – La voz de la Segunda Mano del Tiempo hizo eco en el santuario hacia el cual Kurumi estaba subiendo por las escaleras. - ¿Acaso deseas seguir oponiéndote a una separación predestinada por mi voluntad? – Kurumi negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? –_

 _-Pude ver a Gash otra vez, por esa razón, ahora puedo ser feliz. – Kurumi se detuvo en la entrada del Santuario mientras sonreía. – Más que nadie. – Dicho esto, Kurumi continuó su camino al interior del santuario._

* * *

Después de pasar por varios recuerdos, finalmente visualizó todo el recorrido que Kurumi tuvo que hacer para llegar al Santuario _"¿Hizo todo eso sola?"_ Se preguntó el peligris mientras se alejaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste verlo? — Preguntó Tio acercándose a él.

Zeon asintió. — Lo tengo, podemos partir ahora si quieren. — Le contestó y Tio saltó de emoción.

-¡¿Lo oíste Kurumi?! — Exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a Kurumi. — ¡Zeon nos va a llevar! -

-Tsk, no hagas tanto escándalo. — Murmuró Zeon mirando a otro lado un tanto ¿avergonzado?

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía a Tio, por fin podría regresar a su casa. — ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Zeon! — Le agradeció sonriente.

Zeon solo la miró y luego rodó los ojos. - Solo lo hago para que ya te vayas de aquí, no lo confundas. — Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Zeon! — Exclamó Tio irritada. — Jo…tenías que arruinarlo ¡Deja de hablarle así! — Luego fijó su mirada en Kurumi. — Ignóralo Kurumi, lo importante es que pronto encontraremos el Cristal. -

-¡Unu! ¡Vámonos! — Exclamó Gash emocionado.

-Sí. – Kurumi asintió con una sonrisa. – Gracias por todo. –

-Es un viaje largo, así que tendremos que hacer unas cuantas paradas antes de llegar. – Agregó Zeon.

-Sí, lo entiendo. – Dijo Kurumi sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, muévanse. – Dijo Zeon acercándose.

-¡Unu! – Gash se puso al lado de su hermano, Tio y Kurumi hicieron lo mismo.

- _"Esos recuerdos que vi… ¿Acaso ella…?" –_

-Andando, Zeon. – Gash miró a su hermano, quien salió de sus pensamientos y solo asintió.

Zeon los envolvió a todos con su manto y desaparecieron de ahí para comenzar su búsqueda…

 **ENDING: youtu (PUNTO) be (DIAGONAL) ulTvTJZ8qyg**

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente~**

 **Este fue el capítulo 2 de nuestro joint :3 esperamos que les haya gustado ^^7**

 **Si no has leído Bajo las Sombras de Hasu-chan te recomiendo hacerlo \\*-*/**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, opiniones, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews y responderemos en la siguiente actualización n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Santuario de la Semidiosa Solar

-Zeon… - Gash miraba a su hermano, llevaba horas sentado en la misma banca, en la misma posición, en el mismo estado…solo observaba la cinta de Kurumi que estaba en sus manos. No se había parado a comer siquiera. – Zeon. –

-Lo siento Gash, quiero estar solo un rato. – Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Unu, entiendo. – Gash dio la media vuelta y regresó al Castillo. No le gustaba ver a su hermano así, pero ¿qué podía hacer por él? Llevaban buen rato buscando a Kurumi y no había rastro de ella, ni siquiera su presencia era detectable.

-Kurumi… - Zeon volvió a mirar la cinta en sus manos.

* * *

 _– Ya veo…en ese caso…lo siento… - Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos y solo salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera del Castillo._

 _-¡¿Unu?! ¡Kurumi-chan! – Gash quiso correr detrás de ella, pero Zeon lo detuvo. - ¡¿Qué haces, Zeon?! ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! –_

 _-Déjala sola, tiene que aprender a superarlo por su cuenta. – Zeon tenía una mirada seria. – De lo contrario, jamás va a mejorar. –_

 _-¡Pero está triste, podría pasarle algo! – Gash intentó hacerlo reaccionar._

* * *

-¡Maldición…! – Se golpeó la frente y luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras recargaba sus codos en las rodillas. - ¡Soy un completo idiota…! – Se odiaba a sí mismo ¿cómo pudo dejar que pasara eso frente a él? No sintió al culpable, no le dio importancia a Kurumi, y le gritó tantas cosas… ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo todo eso? Ella era su amiga, él le había prometido protegerla, él le prometió que jamás la dañaría de nuevo… ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? – Perdóname Kurumi… - Dijo con rencor hacia sí mismo aún.

-Unu… - Gash miraba a su hermano desde el primer piso del Castillo. – Zeon… - ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? No tenía ni una idea de qué hacer. Dirigió su mirada al cráter donde había encontrado la cinta de Kurumi. – Kurumi-chan… ¿Unu? – Notó que un pequeño brillo venía del cráter. - ¿Qué es eso? – Bajó nuevamente para descubrir que era esa pequeña luz que le daba tanta curiosidad…

 **OPENING:** **youtu (PUNTO) be (DIAGONAL)** **Y1vxSqMlWBk**

 **"Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo"**

 **Capítulo 3: "Santuario de la Semidiosa Solar"**

Cuatro Mamodos aparecieron en la mitad de un desierto, dos de ellos eran varones gemelos y dos mujeres.

-¿Unu? ¿Ya llegamos? — Preguntó Gash al observar el sitio desolado.

-No, aún no. — Le respondió Zeon sentándose sobre una roca. — Haremos una parada aquí. -

Tio miró su reloj. — ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ya son las seis de la tarde! ¡Pero si nosotros salimos a las cuatro! —Exclamó asombrada. — Pareciera que solo pasaron unos minutos. -

-Para ti, que solo vas de acompañante. — Le dijo Zeon mirándola. — Pero yo los he estado llevando por dos horas. -

-Uh…ya veo. — Respondió Tio sentándose junto a él, mientras observaba a Kurumi quien estaba mirando el desierto atentamente. — ¿Aún falta mucho para que podamos llegar? — Preguntó mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

Zeon asintió. — Este es solo el principio del viaje. — Le contestó Zeon, quien también observaba a Kurumi.

Tio se percató de esto, y sintió algo en su estómago pero decidió ignorarlo. — Kurumi es muy agradable ¿verdad? — Preguntó Tio con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Tsk. — Murmuró Zeon. — Es solo una mocosa loca. -

Tio lo miró con desaprobación. — No deberías tratarla así. — Le dijo molesta fijando su mirada de nuevo en Kurumi.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? — Preguntó Zeon mirándola. — ¿Desde cuando haces amigas rápidamente? Me sorprende que le hayas dado tu confianza a esa niña que ni siquiera es de nuestro mundo. -

-Ya…Pero… - Tio quedó en silencio sin responder.

-¿Qué? — Preguntó Zeon esperando su respuesta.

-Es solo que me pongo en su lugar, no sé lo que haría si de pronto apareciera en el Jardín del Castillo y tú me dijeras que no me conoces…Qué Gash me dijera que no me conoce, no encontrará a Megumi…Y para el colmo tú me desprecies. — Le dijo Tio mirándolo con pesar. — Me sentiría muy sola y triste… - Murmuró Tio mirando el suelo.

Zeon la miró fijamente y sintió como su estómago se revolvía, no le gustaba esa mirada. — Oye, Tio. — La llamó y ella lo miró. — Eso no te ha pasado a ti, así que deja de poner esa cara melancólica, me angustia. — Le dijo Zeon desviando un poco su mirada pero volviéndola a mirar. — Además no es como si yo pudiera olvidarte. -

Tio lo miró sorprendida ante esas palabras. — Zeon… - Su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Siendo tan molesta y ruidosa, no hay manera de que pueda borrarte de mi cabeza aunque quisiera. — Terminó Zeon algo fastidiado haciendo enojar a Tio.

-¡¿Cómo que ruidosa y molesta?! — Exclamó Tio poniéndose de pie. — Jo…Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo. — Murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué esperabas que dijera? — Preguntó Zeon alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

Tio comenzó a sonrojarse sin darse cuenta. — ¡N-nada! — Luego soltó un suspiró. — Zeon, lo que intentó decirte, es que trates mejor a Kurumi, piensa en sus sentimientos. En su mundo, eres la persona más importante para ella, el que la trates así la lastima. -

Zeon soltó un bufido. — Pero tú lo dijiste, en SU mundo, aquí nunca la he visto ¿Por qué tengo que ser amable con una desconocida? ¿No crees que sea suficiente con que me hayan obligado a ayudarla? -

-Jo…Si tú eres así con Kurumi…No quisiera hablar con el Zeon de su mundo…de seguro los papeles serían invertidos. — Meditó Tio haciendo sorprender a Zeon.

-Tsk. — Murmuró Zeon mirando a otro lado. — Ya te dije que dejes de pensar eso, tú estás con nosotros, y eso no va a cambiar. -

-De todas formas, intenta llevarte mejor con Kurumi… ¿Sí? — Pidió Tio amablemente.

Zeon se quedó pensando, fijó su mirada en Kurumi quien los había estado observando e inmediatamente desvío su mirada al encontrarse con la mirada de Zeon. — Tsk. — Fue lo único que respondió Zeon, haciendo que Tio rodará los ojos y soltará un gruñido de frustración.

-Y ahí dices que la terca soy yo. — Murmuró Tio.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash acercándose a ellos. — Hace mucho calor aquí. — Dijo soplándose con sus manos. -

Zeon se puso de pie _"lo que intentó decirte, es que trates mejor a Kurumi, piensa en sus sentimientos. En su mundo, eres la persona más importante para ella, el que la trates así la lastima", "si tú eres así con Kurumi…No quisiera hablar con el Zeon de su mundo…de seguro los papeles serían invertidos"._

-Oye, Kurumi. — La llamó Zeon y Kurumi lo miró sorprendida al ver que Zeon la había llamado por su nombre. — Sigamos buscando el Santuario. -

Kurumi le dio una enorme sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia ellos. — ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! -

Tio le sonrió a Zeon y él solo la miró de reojo. — Bueno, vámonos. —Y diciendo esto los envolvió a todos con su manto y desaparecieron.

* * *

 **-Primer Mundo~ Circuito cinco-**

-¿Unu? ¿Ya llegamos?—Preguntó Gash al ver nuevamente un lugar desierto.

-No, todavía no. — Le dijo Zeon. — Haremos otra parada aquí. — Terminó mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol.

-Zeon… - Kurumi tomó valor para acercarse a él y agacharse hasta quedar a su altura. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes continuar? –

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? – Respondió fastidiado.

-No, a nada… - Se levantó y le dio la espalda. – Iré a investigar algo, espérenme aquí. –

-¿Eh? Pero si ya es de noche… - Tio dijo mirando su reloj. - ¿No sería mejor esperar a mañana? –

-No tardaré ¿vale? – La miró con una sonrisa falsa y luego vio de reojo a Zeon. – Quiero estar…sola por unos momentos… - Murmuró para sí, pero fue escuchada por el peligris. – Bueno, me voy. – Unas alas rojas aparecieron en su espalda y se alejó un poco.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Ella podía volar y no nos dijo?! – Gash exclamó sorprendido.

-Tsk. – Desvió la mirada.

* * *

 _-No sé en qué se convertirá mi cuerpo, creo que probablemente se vuelva muy feo y no quiero que Gash lo vea. – Kurumi sonrió con nostalgia mientras tenía unas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, cada vez eran más los pequeños brillos que brotaban de su cuerpo. – Espero que siempre puedas recordar mi yo sonriente, así que…por favor ¿podemos separarnos mientras aún soy hermosa? –_

* * *

Esa imagen volvió a aparecer en su mente. ¿Qué era eso? Vio un libro quemándose, a Gash llorando mientras la veía, una tipa castaña también aparecía junto a Kiyomaro, todos lloraban…Brago y Sherry estaban frente a ellos, y Kurumi…estaba desapareciendo lentamente _"¿Gash quemó su libro?"_ Pensó, pero aunque así fuera, ella estaba… ¿desintegrándose? Los mamodos nunca desaparecían así ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué ella sí? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le pasó?

Kurumi se alejó un poco de ellos, lo suficiente para perderse de su vista, quería estar sola, su corazón no soportaba más esa situación…Cuando estaba triste y no podía seguir, siempre recurría a los únicos brazos que estaban para ella en todo momento…los brazos de Zeon.

Efectivamente aquí estaba, pero no era el mismo que conocía, él la trababa fríamente y no le importaba dañarla por más que ella se lo dijera, Gash era tan inocente, pero simplemente no podía llegar a abrazarlo…y Tio…en su mundo nunca fueron muy buenas amigas, peleaban en todo momento por Gash a pesar de que llegaron a ser amigas durante la batalla contra Clear Note, pero simplemente un día dejaron de hablarse y se distanciaron. En su corazón, lo dicho en aquellos tiempos seguía grabado, y eso le impedía ser sincera del todo.

-Ya no aguanto más… - Se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar para desahogarse. – Ya no quiero saber más de esto…quiero irme a casa…no quiero estar aquí… - Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras sollozaba con tristeza y melancolía. – Gash…Zeon…me siento demasiado sola… -

-Unu…Kurumi-chan está tardando. — Murmuró Gash rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Uh? Iré por ella. — Dijo Tio poniéndose de pie.

-No, quédate aquí. — Le dijo Zeon que seguía recostado en el árbol.

-Pero Zeon… - Intentó replicar Tio.

-Ella dijo que ya venía. - La interrumpió el peligris, recordando el murmullo de Kurumi acerca de estar sola.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? — Le preguntó Tio poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-Tsk, ella está bien, no le pasará nada. — Respondió Zeon tranquilamente. Y Tio solo lo miró fijamente. - ¿Y ahora qué? — Le pregunto el peligris viéndola de reojo.

-Nada. — Contestó caminando hacia Gash. Zeon la observó sin comprender.

-Unu…Tio tengo hambre. — Le dijo Gash mirando por todos lados.

-¿Hambre? Oh Gash…no traemos nada para comer. — Le dijo Tio revisando los bolsillos del mameluco que traía puesto. – Tal vez pueda encontrar algo por aquí, déjame revisar ¿De acuerdo? — Le preguntó mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta de Gash.

-Unu Tio… ¡Ah! ¡Yo cargo un pez limón! — Exclamó Gash sacando un enorme pescado de su manto, se giró para avisarle a Tio pero ella ya se había ido. -Uh…ya no está… ¡Kurumi-chan regresaste! - Exclamó Gash emocionado viendo como la pelinegra se acercaba al grupo a paso lento. - ¿Quieres un poco de pez limón? - Le preguntó Gash inocentemente mientras le ofrecía su pescado a medio comer.

Kurumi sonrío un poco afligida. - No, gracias Gash, estoy bien así. - Le contestó y luego fijó su mirada en Zeon, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero que al sentirla llegar los abrió.

-Volviste. - Murmuró Zeon sin moverse de su posición.

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza. - Sí… -

-¿Unu? - Preguntó confundido Gash mirándola, luego recordó a su amiga la pelirroja y la buscó con la mirada. - Por cierto…Tio también se fue. -

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Zeon mirando a Gash. - ¿A dónde? -

-Unu…Es que yo le dije que tenía hambre, y ella dijo que iba a mirar si encontraba algo, pero luego recordé que había llevado conmigo el pez limón, le quise avisar pero ya no estaba… -

-Tsk, y fue ella la que decía que ya era de noche. - Murmuró Zeon poniéndose de pie. - No está lejos, puedo sentir su presencia, iré por ella. Gash, espera aquí con Kurumi. — Le pidió Zeon mirando a Kurumi.

-¡Unu! ¡Aquí nos quedaremos! ¿Verdad Kurumi-chan? — Preguntó Gash mirando con una sonrisa a Kurumi.

Kurumi miraba a Zeon fijamente mientras asentía. — Sí… -

Zeon asintió y caminó en dirección opuesta, perdiéndose con la distancia. Kurumi soltó un suspiro.

-Unu…Kurumi-chan. — La llamó Gash y Kurumi lo miró. — ¿Me cuentas un poco sobre tu Mundo? –

-¿Sobre mi mundo? – Respondió Kurumi un poco confundida.

-¡Unu! ¿Cómo son las cosas allá? – Gash se sentó bajo el árbol mientras movía las manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo. – Cuéntamelo. –

-Veamos… - Kurumi se sentó junto a él mientras recordaba algo. – ¡Ah, ya sé! Cuando era pequeña, Zeon solía peinarme. – Soltó una risita al ver esas imágenes en su mente de nuevo. – Siempre nos escondíamos en su habitación y no abría la puerta hasta que hubiese terminado, jeje…Debo admitirlo, era bueno en ello, incluso más que yo. –

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó sorprendido. - ¡¿Mi hermano de verdad hizo eso?! ¡Es asombroso! –

-Sí, lo hacía… - Sonrió con algo de nostalgia. – También una vez, en su fiesta de cumpleaños #5, se escapó de la recepción para irse conmigo…la hija de un noble de Suiko había manchado y arruinado el vestido que yo había hecho, recuerdo que Zeon le gritó y me llevó a mi habitación para que me cambiara, poco antes de que el baile nocturno comenzara, me llevó un hermoso vestido para que lo usara…él mismo lo había elegido para mí… -

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Mi hermano eligió ropa para una niña?! – Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, Zeon tenía buen corazón después de todo.

-Sí, hizo muchas cosas por mí… - Suspiró mientras miraba al horizonte con añoranza, extrañando su hogar y esperando que esa pesadilla acabara pronto. – Él siempre fue…alguien especial para mí. -

-¿Unu? Oye, Kurumi-chan. – Gash la miró fijamente. – Dijiste que Zeon te ayudó ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pasó eso? –

-¿Eso? Verás… - Respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un suspiro largo. – Pasó cuando yo tenía dos años…Clear Note mató a mi padre frente a mis ojos cuando regresábamos de Saika…logré escapar, pero mis tutoras me exiliaron del reino y me echaron de mi hogar culpándome del asesinato de mi padre… - Apretó sus puños con algo de rencor mientras baja su mirada al suelo. – Mi padre y yo vivíamos con el Rey, así que fui a verle…me creyó lo que le conté, pero me dijo que no podía quedarme ahí, que tenía que ir con mis tutores. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Eso es cruel! – Gash se acercó un poco más.

-El Rey no sabía que me habían exiliado, en realidad… - Sonrió con algo de falsedad. – Estaba destrozada y no había un lugar al cual volver…así que tomé una navaja y traté de suicidarme cortando mi cuello y mis manos. – Le mostró las cicatrices en sus muñecas. – Estuve a punto de morir, pero alguien me salvó… -

-¿Ese fue Zeon? – Gash preguntó seguro de la respuesta.

Kurumi asintió. – Llegó rápidamente mientras me decía estúpida…quedé inconsciente y desperté dos semanas después…él estaba ahí cuidándome. – La pelinegra sonrió con algo de nostalgia y felicidad. – Me pidió que fuera su acompañante y me hizo prometerle que jamás volvería a intentar suicidarme… Nuestra amistad comenzó en ese momento. –

-Unu, ya entiendo. – Gash sonrió. – Mi hermano salvó tu vida, por eso le quieres mucho ¿verdad? –

-Así es, yo realmente quiero mucho a Zeon. – Lo miró con una sonrisa. – Él me salvó, no solo ese día, sino muchas veces…incluso en el Festival del Rey, cuando Clear casi nos asesinaba a ti y a mí en la batalla final, su alma apareció ante mí y me devolvió mi verdadero ser…me hizo regresar a mi camino y me ayudó a recuperar mis preciados recuerdos… -

-Unu, Zeon es asombroso. – Gash le tomó la mano. – Kurumi-chan, te prometo que volverás pronto a tu mundo. –

-Gash… - Se sonrojó un poco, sus sentimientos por Gash no habían cambiado nunca…ella seguía sintiendo amor por él, y este Gash no era tan diferente al de su mundo…él la hacía sentir bien, era agradable su presencia en comparación a la de ese Zeon… - Gracias, Gash… - Se recargó en el hombro del rubio mientras sonreía, sus mejillas seguían rojas.

-Unu, no pasa nada. – Gash sonrió. – Porque ahora somos amigos. –

-Sí, tienes razón… - Respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos. – Somos amigos. –

* * *

-Pero ¿Por qué te pones así? – Preguntó Tio regresando con Zeon. - Únicamente fui a buscar algo de comer. -

Zeon resopló. – Y tú bien creída que lo ibas a encontrar, ¿Olvidas que estamos en el desierto? –Preguntó señalando el ambiente.

Tio lo golpeo en el hombro. - Deja tu sarcasmo a un lado, no sé porque te enfadas tanto. – Murmuró Tio cruzando sus brazos. – Igual estaba cerca. -

-Tsk, olvídalo, es inútil decirte algo fosforito. – Le respondió Zeon mirando a un lado, luego sintió que Tio dejaba de caminar. – ¿Y ahora qué? – Le preguntó mirándola, ella no le contestó, así que siguió su mirada, para encontrar a Kurumi y Gash dormidos bajo el árbol, pero no simplemente dormidos, Kurumi tenía recostada su cabeza en su hombro, y Gash había recostado su cabeza sobre la suya.

-Gash… – Murmuró Tio viendo la escena fijamente.

Zeon los observó y luego se cruzó de brazos. – Tsk, bonita manera de demostrar que yo soy la persona más importante para ella en su mundo. – Murmuró y luego sintió la mirada de Tio, así que le devolvió la mirada. – ¿Qué? — Le preguntó.

Tio solo lo miró, y luego frunció un poco el ceño. – Nada. - Contestó secamente mientras caminaba hacia la pareja y se acostaba junto a Kurumi. — Buenas noches. – Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Zeon la miró sin comprender, pero caminó hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Tio, quien le daba la espalda.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Zeon sin recibir respuesta, luego volvió a mirar a Kurumi y a Gash. –Tsk. – Resopló, luego miró a Tio quién seguía dándole la espalda, soltó un suspiro y alargó su manto cubriéndola.

-Cubre a Kurumi también. — Murmuró la pelirroja aún sin mirarlo.

Zeon la observó alzando una ceja. – ¿No qué estabas dormida? – No recibió respuesta, pero igualmente alargó un poco más su manto cubriendo a la pelinegra.

-Gracias. – Murmuró Tio sin moverse de su posición.

-Duerme ya. – Le dijo Zeon cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches. — Se despidió la pelirroja cerrándolos también.

-Zeon… - Fue el susurro de Kurumi dormida mientras por su mejilla se deslizaba una lágrima, este susurro petrificó a Zeon y a Tio quienes abrieron sus ojos impactados pero no se movieron ni un solo centímetro.

* * *

 **-Primer Mundo ~ Santuario-**

-Llegamos. – Zeon descubrió a los demás, tenía algo de cansancio reflejado en su mirada.

-¿Estás bien, Zeon? – Dijo Tio acercándose a él.

-Sí, lo estoy. – Murmuró.

-Aquí es. – Dijo Kurumi, mirando el santuario frente a ellos. Estaba ubicado en la parte alta del cerro, solo habían unas grandes escaleras que llevaban a la cima, habían espadas de piedra adornado ambas orillas de las escaleras antiguas. – Este es el santuario… -

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Está demasiado alto! – Gash miraba con asombro hacia la parte superior de las escaleras. - ¡Vamos entonces! –

-Espera. – Tio lo regresó del manto. - ¿Recuerdas que tiene un escudo que nos matará? –

-Unu, es cierto. – Dijo con inocencia.

-Realmente es muy parecido… - Kurumi estaba algo confundida. – Pero…luce diferente. –

-¿Estás diciendo que vinimos al lugar incorrecto? – Zeon se paró al lado de Kurumi.

-No, estoy segura de que es aquí… - Kurumi lo miró. – Pero hay algo diferente, no sé el qué. –

Todos soltaron un gritó de susto cuando varios rayos comenzaron a emitirse de las espadas y a dispararse contra ellos.

- _¡Seishiru! –_ Tio creó una barrera para protegerlos a tiempo. - ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un ataque?! –

-No, es el sistema de defensa. – Agregó Kurumi con tranquilidad. – Lo sellaré, ¿podrías aguantar hasta entonces? –

-Sí, resistiré. – Dijo Tio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Sonrió Kurumi mientras miraba a Tio. – Tardará un poco, primero debo invocar algo… -

-¿No podemos solo destruirlo? – Zeon apuntó contra las espadas.

-¿Qué? – Kurumi volteó asustada. - ¡Espera, no-! – No terminó de hablar cuando Zeon disparó un Zakeruga.

El rayo rebotó en la barrera transparente alrededor del Santuario y se dirigió el doble de fuerte hacia ellos, golpeando con rudeza el escudo de Tio y haciéndola estremecerse un poco.

-¡Oye ¿qué crees que haces?! – Renegó Tio.

-¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que lo regresaría?! – Exclamó molesto Zeon.

-¡Al menos déjenme hablar! – Gritó irritada Kurumi.

-Unu, mejor dejemos que Kurumi haga lo que tenga que hacer… – Gash se puso en medio de Zeon y Tio para evitar otra riña.

-Tsk. – Zeon se volteó.

-Bien. – Kurumi salió del escudo de Tio y cerró sus ojos. – _Yo te invoco, Chrono, con una humilde petición. –_ Un símbolo raro apareció debajo de ella. – _Mi nombre es Kurumi Allen del Reino de Saika, te insto a que aparezcan ante mí, ya que yo te hago aquí mi juramento. –_ Otros dos símbolos iguales aparecieron a sus costados.

-¿Unu? ¿Los rayos no le afectan? – Gash estaba asombrado.

-En realidad nos atacan a Zeon y a mí. – Tio respondió mientras mantenía el Seishiru. – Ella lo mencionó, ¿lo recuerdas? –

-¡Unu, es cierto! Lo había olvidado. – Golpeó su cabeza con inocencia.

- _Sella el poder que me amenaza y enciérralo en tu tiempo eterno, eso te imploro. –_

Los símbolos que la rodeaban desaparecieron y aparecieron rodeando el santuario, uniéndose entre sí con unas líneas de luz blancas, haciendo que los rayos cesaran.

-¡Está listo! – Exclamó Kurumi un poco cansada. – Esto lo retendrá lo suficiente. –

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Tio mientras deshacía el Seishiru y se acercaba a ella.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Zeon se paró frente a Kurumi con los brazos cruzados.

-Aguanta un poco. – Suspiró con profundidad y después tomó a Zeon de la mano.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Exclamó irritado mientras la soltaba.

-¡Es necesario, por eso te dije que aguantaras! – Kurumi lo volteó a ver. – Entiendo que no me quieres cerca de ti, pero tampoco deseo quedarme mucho tiempo más aquí…así que coopera. –

-Tsk. – Dijo desviando la mirada mientras Kurumi lo tomaba de la mano.

-Bien. – Tomó la mano de Gash y la puso sobre la de Zeon y ella, después de eso apuntó su mano libre contra las espadas más grandes. - ¿Ven esas espadas que están al frente? Son las que crean el escudo. El ataque será lo suficiente grande para quebrar la barrera, pero se regenerará…así que cuando se abra debemos correr dentro inmediatamente. –

-¡Unu! Entiendo. – Gash apuntó su mano libre también hacia dichas espadas.

-Sí, sí. – Zeon hizo lo mismo.

-A las tres y gritamos…el hechizo se llama "Shin Zakerukuga". – Kurumi miró fijamente al frente.

-Yo contaré. – Tio estaba detrás de ellos. – Uno, dos, ¡tres! –

 _-¡Shin Zakerukuga! –_ Gritaron al unisón, pero nada salió.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi puso una mirada de confusión. – _"¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!" –_

-Oye, ¿estás segura de que es así? – Zeon la miró de reojo. – No pasó nada. –

-Pero…estoy segura… - Kurumi estaba en un estado de confusión que el habla se le dificultaba. – No…lo entiendo… -

-¿Unu? ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? – Gash trató de tranquilizarla.

-Vamos. – Zeon levantó de nuevo su mano.

- _¡Shin Zakerukuga! –_ Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero de nuevo no pasó nada.

-¡¿Por qué no funciona?! – Kurumi estaba sumamente confundida. - ¡Debería haber salido! –

-¿Estás segura de que sirve? – Zeon la miró de reojo.

-¡Sí, estoy segura! – Kurumi respondió.

-Bien, está sellado ¿no? – Zeon la soltó para apuntar contra el santuario. - ¡Entonces lo tiraré de una vez! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Tio. - ¡No seas precipitado! –

 _-¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_ Disparó contra el santuario sin darse cuenta de que el sello se había debilitado.

 _-_ ¡Espera, Zeon…! – Kurumi sintió que su sello se había desvanecido, al comprobarlo fue demasiado tarde, pues el ataque ya había sido reflejado en su contra. - _¡Marusen Feishirudo! –_ Creó un escudo y los protegió a duras penas.

 _-_ ¡Jo, te dije que no fueras precipitado! – Tio lo miró con enfado.

 _-_ Tsk, ¡¿y yo cómo iba a saber que su sello iba a ser débil?! – Zeon respondió fastidiado.

 _-_ ¡Cállate, no es mi culpa que fallara! – Kurumi miró a Zeon con disgusto. - ¡No sé qué pasó, yo solo…! – Su mirada cambió a una asustada repentinamente. - ¡Zeon! – Se puso frente a él y un pilar con pinchos la golpeó en la espalda.

 _-_ ¡¿Unu?! ¡Kurumi-chan! – Gash se agachó hacia ella.

 _-_ ¡¿Ese ataque…?! – Tio levantó la mirada petrificada. - ¡¿Ma-Maruss…?! –

 _-_ Hola, Tio. – Maruss salió de las sombras. – Ha pasado un tiempo. –

 _-_ ¡Tú…! – Zeon apretó el puño furioso.

 _-_ Tch, ¿ella sigue viva? – Maruss miró fastidiado a Kurumi. – Bien, me desharé primero de esa mocosa fastidiosa. –

 _-_ ¡Unu! – Gash se levantó y lo miró fijamente. - ¡¿Por qué fuiste al Mundo de Kurumi?! ¡Devuélvele el Cristal! –

 _-_ Ah, te refieres a eso. – Maruss rio divertido. – No la tengo, está en manos de alguien más. –

 _-_ Supongo que es la misma persona que robó la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos y la Esfera del Silencio. – Zeon se puso al frente de todos. – Bien, ¡te obligaré a hablar! _¡Teo Zakeru! –_

 _-_ _¡Gigarado Shirudo! –_ Un escudo de fuego apareció frente a Maruss. – Tan precipitado como siempre, Príncipe Zeon. –

 _-_ ¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Zophise?! – Gash miró sorprendido al acompañante de Maruss. - ¡¿Por qué…?! –

 _-_ Zophise es un…viejo amigo. – Maruss rio con malicia. – Él me ayudó a encontrarlos. –

 _-_ Maldito… - Kurumi se puso de pie furiosa. - ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Regresa el Cristal del Tiempo! –

 _-_ ¡Ya escuché demasiadas veces tu voz! ¡Cállate! – Maruss apuntó hacia ella. - _¡Eijasu Garon! –_

 _-¡Rondo Feisuku! –_ Atrapó la cadena de Maruss con su látigo. – No caeré dos veces en el mismo error… ¡Ahora devuélveme lo que nos robaste! –

 _-¡Teo Radomu! –_ Zophise disparó contra ella.

 _-¡Seishiru! –_ Tio los cubrió a todos. - ¡No los van a dañar! –

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Gash atacó a Zophise.

 _-_ ¡Ese bastardo…! – Zeon apretó sus puños. - ¡Lo mataré! –

 _-_ ¡No te metas! – Kurumi gritó al frente. - ¡Él robó algo que le pertenece al reino, tiene que devolvérmelo! –

 _-_ ¡¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?! – Zeon gritó molesto.

 _-_ ¡Si te metes, los sellaré! – Gritó mientras se lanzaba contra Maruss. - _¡Ganreizu Feisu! –_

 _-¡Gashirudo! –_ Maruss se defendió. - ¡¿Piensas vencerme con tu débil poder?! –

 _-_ ¡Así es! – Gritó detrás de él. - _¡Feisiruga! –_ Lo golpeó de lleno con un rayo de fuego en la espalda, tumbándolo herido. - ¡Regrésamelo! –

 _-_ Ya me cansaste, Mocosa insoportable. – Murmuró Maruss mientras sacaba bajo su camisa un fragmento que emitía un color morado a su alrededor. Tio al ver esto se alarmó. – _¡Garon!_ – Un mazo descomunal lleno de pinchos se dirigía hacia Kurumi.

Kurumi observó esto y se preparó para defenderse. – _¡Feishi_ … -

-¡Kurumi, No! – Gritó Tio empujando a Kurumi, haciendo que no terminará de convocar su conjuro, ambas cayeron a un lado siendo parcialmente golpeadas por el conjuro de Maruss.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Preguntó confundida Kurumi mientras se sentaba algo adolorida.

-Posee un fragmento de la Esfera del Silencio, va a robarte tus conjuros. – Le explicó Tio levantándose mientras se sujetaba su brazo que estaba algo herido por los pinchos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La Esfera puede hacer eso?! – Exclamó alarmada Kurumi mientras se ponía de pie también. – Gracias por advertirme Tio… -

-De nada. – Le sonrío la pelirroja.

-¿Ya terminaron con su discurso cursi? – Se burló Maruss mientras se acercaba ganándose la mirada de rencor de Kurumi y de Tio. – Porqué llegó el momento de acabar con ustedes. – Prosiguió preparándose para atacar. – _¡Ganzu Garon!_ – Miles de bolas llenas de pinchos se acercaban con fuerza hacia Kurumi y Tio, pero fueron desviadas por el manto de Zeon, quien se puso frente a ellas.

-Lucha contra mí bastardo. – Le dijo con odio el peligris mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Oh ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Las estás protegiendo? Que dulzura. – Expresó con burla Maruss haciendo enfurecer a Zeon.

-Cállate y pelea de una buena vez desgraciado. – Le espetó Zeon acercándose.

-¡Zeon! ¡Maruss, tiene consigo un fragmento de la Esfera del Silencio! – Le advirtió Tio.

-Ya lo sé. –Le contestó sin detenerse y sin dejar de mirar a Maruss. – Solo una rata como él, se esconde detrás de un fragmento. -

-¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho estúpido?! – Exclamó enfurecido Maruss.

-Tal vez no pueda usar mis conjuros, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda vencerte con mi propia fuerza. – Prosiguió Zeon poniéndose cara a cara con Maruss. – Ahora, más te vale que me des ese Cristal de una maldita vez. -

-Zeon… - Susurró Kurumi observando la escena.

-¡Zakeruga! – El conjuro de Gash captó la atención de Kurumi y de Tio.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Zophise sigue aquí! – Exclamó Kurumi.

-¡Devuélvanle el Cristal a Kurumi! – Gritó Gash atacando a Zophise.

-Están perdiendo su tiempo, no podrán contra nosotros. – Le dijo calmadamente Zophise esquivando todos los golpes de Gash.

-Parece que tendremos que demostrárselo Zophise. – Le dijo Maruss mirando a Zeon mientras sacaba su Cristal y Zophise también lo hacía.

-Zophise también… - Murmuró Kurumi viendo como Zophise planeaba usarlo contra Gash. – ¡Gash! ¡No uses tus conjuros! ¡Te los va a robar! -

-¿Unu? –Preguntó Gash confundido distrayéndose

- _¡Teo Radomu!_ –Zophise le lanzó su rayo a Gash, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Gash! - Gritaron Kurumi y Tio al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bastardo! – Exclamó Zeon mirándolo con odio, para luego correr hacia Maruss y levantarlo por el cuello de la camiseta. – Me tienes podrido, verte me da nauseas, acabaré contigo de una vez. – Le dijo mientras lo ahorcaba.

-Eso…es imposible. – Murmuró Maruss por la falta de aire, luego presionó el fragmento haciendo que aparezcan aproximadamente treinta clones de el por todo el lugar, desapareciendo de los brazos de Zeon y perdiéndose entre sus clones.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Kurumi mirando por todas las direcciones. – ¡Son demasiados! -

-¿Ya se dan cuenta porqué nunca podrán vencernos? – Preguntó Zophise sonriente.

-¡Maldito Cobarde! – Exclamó Zeon furioso.

-No… - Murmuró Tio mirando a todos los Maruss. – Zeon, debemos irnos. – Le dijo la pelirroja acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon volteando a verla. – ¡No pienso huir! -

-¡Escucha! – Le dijo Tio mirándolo fijamente. – ¡Debemos irnos! ¡No hay otra opción! ¡Es eso o usar Seishiru! -

 _-¡Garon!_ – El gritó de Maruss se escuchó y los treinta mazos se acercaron con furia hacia el grupo.

 _-¡Oruga Radomu!_ –El enorme rayo de Zophise se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó Kurumi sintiéndose impotente. – Necesitamos un escudo… -

-¡Zeon! – Le exclamó Tio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Zeon cubriéndolos a todos con su manto y desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

 **-Primer Mundo~ Circuito dos-**

-¿Unu? ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Gash confundido mirando a su alrededor encontrándose con una laguna.

-Justo a tiempo. – Suspiró Tio observando como Zeon pateaba una piedra y maldecía.

-Esos mamodos… - Susurró Kurumi. – Poseen un enorme poder. – Dijo mientras miraba a Tio.

-Así es, La Esfera del Silencio, es demasiado poderosa…Es por eso que no podemos permitir que caiga en malas manos. – Le respondió Tio abrazando sus rodillas. – Lástima que es tarde… -

Kurumi se quedó observando, estaba confundida, las cosas realmente no iban como ella deseaba, el viaje al Santuario fue en vano, porque el hechizo no funciono, _"¿Pero por qué no funciono?"_ se preguntaba Kurumi, se sentía mal, ella solo quería regresar a su casa y todo se complicaba.

-Tu… - Murmuró Zeon mirando a Kurumi. – ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?! ¡¿Acaso no dijiste que con nuestro poder romperíamos ese estúpido sello?! ¡¿Por qué no funciono?! – Preguntó molesto acercándose a ella.

-¡No lo sé! – Exclamó Kurumi fastidiada por los gritos de Zeon. – ¡Se suponía que debía funcionar! ¡Yo tampoco lo comprendo! -

Zeon bufó. – "¿Se suponía?" Únicamente perdimos nuestro tiempo en un conjuro que ni siquiera existe. -

Gash y Tio se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la escena, no les gustaba nada hacia donde se dirigía.

-Unu…Zeon. – Trató de calmarlo Gash.

-¡Si existe! ¡Claro que existe! – Exclamó Kurumi harta de que dudará de la existencia de algo que ella vivió junto a él. – ¡Nosotros lo hicimos juntos, idiota! – Exclamó y luego calló al darse cuenta de una realización, " _Es cierto…Nosotros lo hicimos juntos…Pero en este mundo, yo nunca existí"._

 _-_ Cuando entenderás que eso fue en TU Mundo. – Le respondió Zeon cruzando sus brazos. – Aquí no pasó nada de eso. -

 _-_ ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó algo frustrada.

 _-_ Unu… Kurumi-chan ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Gash preocupado por la pelinegra.

 _-_ Es que…tiene razón. – Respondió Kurumi soltando un suspiro. – Eso es algo que sucedió en mi Mundo, pero aquí…yo nunca existí, eso quiere decir, que jamás hicimos ese conjuro…jamás luchamos contra "ellos"…jamás me protegieron…jamás estuvimos juntos… Por eso no funcionó, no estábamos debidamente coordinados. – Terminó mirando el suelo.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué no se podrá romper el sello? – Preguntó Tio mirando a Kurumi quien tenía una mirada afligida en su rostro.

-Supongo que no… - Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho " _¿Qué voy a hacer?" "Si no puedo romper el sello… ¿Cómo regresaré?"._ Sentía que su visión se nublaba ante la idea de no poder regresar.

-Unu…Kurumi-chan, no estés triste. – Trató de animarla Gash. – Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta encontrar otra manera de regresar ¿No es verdad Zeon? – Le preguntó Gash a su hermano, quien estaba a observando a Kurumi.

Zeon se cruzó de brazos. – Tsk, hagan lo que quieran. –

-No quiero… - Desvió la mirada tratando de no llorar. – _"No llores…no llores…definitivamente no debes llorar…" –_ Se repetía para sí misma.

-Kurumi, no te rindas. – Le animó Tio. – Debe existir otra manera, Nosotros vamos a ayudarte. – Le aseguró Tio y Kurumi sonrió.

-Sí, gracias. – Agradeció la pelinegra regalándoles una sonrisa.

-Podemos ir a ver a Dufaux otra vez, él puede ayudarnos. – Sugirió Zeon mirando a otro lado.

Kurumi lo miró y sonrió dulcemente. –Sí, Gracias Zeon. -

-¡Entonces no se diga más! – Exclamó Tio emocionada, parándose junto a Zeon. – ¡Volvamos al Castillo! ¡Vamos Zeon! -

-Lo dices tan fácil, como tú no eres la que tiene que llevarlos a todos. – Le dijo Zeon pegándole en la frente con su dedo índice.

-¡No hagas eso, tonto! – Le recriminó Tio.

-Unu… ¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo hambre. – Dijo Gash sosteniendo su estómago.

Zeon rodó los ojos. – Bien, allá vamos. – Dijo mientras alargaba su manto y los envolvía a todos para llevarlos de regreso al Castillo.

* * *

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Makoku ~ Segundo Mundo-_**

-¿Qué es eso? – Zeon miraba el cristal que Gash tenía en sus manos.

-Unu, no lo sé. – Miró a su hermano fijamente. – Estaba en el cráter, la tierra lo cubría un poco, así que por eso no lo notamos la primera vez. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Tomó el fragmento de la mano de Gash y lo miró fijamente. - ¿Qué podrá ser esto? Kurumi no tiene nada con este tipo de material… -

-¿Unu? – Gash guardó silencio unos momentos. - ¿Le preguntamos a A-Su? –

-¡Su Majestad! – A-Su llegó corriendo con ellos.

-¡Unu, A-Su! ¡Estábamos saliendo a buscarte! – Exclamó con inocencia.

-¡Graves problemas, Su Majestad! – Intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero no tuvo tiempo al sentir las miradas de ambos niños. - ¡El Cristal del Tiempo…ha sido robado! –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó confundido Gash. - ¡¿Lo han robado?! –

-Ese Cristal… - Zeon estaba petrificado…sabía qué era capaz de hacer ese cristal, lo había leído en un libro de la sección prohibida…junto a la Llave del Tiempo podía ser de casi cualquier uso, pero solo…tenía únicamente una función, y no le gustaba para nada la situación. - ¡Gash, trae los libros! ¡Vamos al Mundo Humano! –

-¿Unu? ¿A qué? – Lo miró con inocencia.

-Iremos a ver a Dufaux. – Dijo serio. – Esto no me gusta nada…y sin Kurumi, estamos indefensos. –

-Unu…entiendo. – Dijo Gash firme. - ¡Vamos, Zeon! –

-¡Sí! No perdamos tiempo. – Tomó a Gash de la mano y caminaron con decisión hacia la oficina de Gash.

La situación no estaba a su favor, sus únicos escudos eran la Llave del Tiempo, pero sin su cristal era inservible, y Kurumi…pero ella no estaba más ahí, y Zeon sabía mejor que nadie lo indefensos que eran sin esa chica…

 **ENDING: youtu (PUNTO) be (DIAGONAL) ulTvTJZ8qyg**

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí les traemos la parte 3 del joint que Hasu-chan y yo estamos escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, traumas y demás déjenlos en los reviews y con gusto responderemos nwn**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Una Dolorosa Verdad

**"Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo"**

 **Capítulo 4: "Una Dolorosa Verdad"**

 ** _-Tierra ~ Parque Central Mochinoki-_**

-Ay…Debería haber un colchón en el piso… - Murmuró Tio poniéndose de pie.

-Unu… ¡Kurumi-chan ya llegamos! – Exclamó Gash con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kurumi, quien se estaba sacudiendo.

-Sí. – Asintió la pelinegra mirando al frente - _"Aún hay esperanza…No puedo darme por vencida." –_ Pensó. - ¡Vamos! ¡De prisa! – Exclamó Kurumi comenzando a correr a la casa de Dufaux.

-Unu… Kurumi-chan está emocionada. – Comentó Gash con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ella solo desea regresar, debemos ayudarla. – Le respondió Tio y Gash asintió. – ¡Pues vamos! -

-¡Unu! Kurumi-chan ¡Espéranos! – Exclamó Gash corriendo detrás de ella.

Tio sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Zeon, quien estaba observando toda la escena en silencio. – ¿Y tú qué esperas? – Le preguntó Tio mientras caminaba hacia él y lo tomaba de la mano.

-¡¿P-Pero que haces?! – Exclamó Zeon siendo llevado por la pelirroja. – Tio suéltame ya, no pienso correr como un chiquillo loco. – Le dijo pero no hizo ni un intento por soltarse.

-Jo… No seas amargado y corre con nosotros. – Le reprochó Tio mientras lo obligaba a correr, para cuando llegó, Kurumi y Gash ya había llegado. – Jo… Me siento…muy cansada. – Murmuraba entre respiraciones rápidas Tio mientras soltaba la mano de Zeon y se recostaba sobre sus rodillas.

-Quien te manda a llevarme, yo te dije que me soltarás. – Le contestó Zeon observándola.

-Pero cualquiera colabora y no me pone todo el peso. – Le respondió Tio achinando sus ojos.

-Unu…hay que tocar el timbre. – Le señaló Gash a la pelinegra, que al instante en que lo vio no dudó en tocarlo.

No pasó ni un segundo para que la puerta de la casa se abriera y Dufaux y Kiyomaro salieran a recibirlos.

-¡Gash, Tio, Zeon, Kurumi! — Exclamó Kiyomaro abriendo la puerta recibiéndolos con una sonrisa.

-¡Unu! Kiyomaro… ¿Cómo supiste que veníamos hoy? – Preguntó confundido Gash.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado. –No fue tan difícil, simplemente le pregunté a Dufaux. – Explicó mientras lo señalaba.

-Ah, era de imaginarse. – Contestó Tio.

-Pasen. – Exclamó Dufaux desde el interior.

Todos asintieron y entraron, Kiyomaro cerró la puerta al entrar Kurumi, quien iba al final, para después ir con ellos a la sala y sentarse junto a Dufaux.

-¿Y qué sucedió? – Kiyomaro los miró fijamente. – ¿Pudieron ver a la diosa? –

-No. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. – Su hechizo inexistente no funcionó y casi nos mata el escudo. –

-¡Qué si existe! – Kurumi lo miró fastidiada. - ¡Además fue tu culpa que nos atacara el escudo por haberlo atacado primero sin pensar! –

-¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que ni un sello sabías hacer?! – Dijo mirándola con irritación.

-Unu, Zeon, Kurumi-chan, no peleen entre ustedes. – Gash trató de tranquilizarlos.

-Tch. – Dijeron ambos al unisón mientras le daban la espalda a otro.

Tio soltó un suspiró. – Bueno, Dufaux. – Miró al rubio que estaba sentado frente a ellos junto a Kiyomaro. - ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla a volver? –

-Recuperando el Cristal del Tiempo que le robaron. – Contestó tranquilamente.

-En el Santuario fuimos emboscados por Maruss y Zophise. – Gash habló esta vez.

-¡¿Zophise?! – Exclamó sorprendido Kiyomaro.

-Unu, trabajan juntos. – Apretó sus puños algo furioso. – Y ambos tienen un fragmento de la Esfera del Silencio. –

-Sí, además Maruss dijo que él ya no tenía el Cristal de Kurumi. – Agregó Tio. – Pensamos que tal vez-… -

-El que robó la Esfera del Silencio y la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos la tiene. – Terminó Dufaux, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte de Tio.

-Pero…no sé cómo detectarla. – Dijo Kurumi mirando a Dufaux. – Podía sentir a la Llave del Tiempo e incluso invocarla, pero, por alguna razón, ya no puedo hacerlo ni siquiera con el Cristal del Tiempo. -

-No has perdido esa habilidad. – Dijo Dufaux. - Ocultan su poder con la Esfera del Silencio y por eso no puedes sentirla. –

-¿Lo ocultan? – Kurumi dijo confundida. - ¿Entonces qué haré? –

-Podríamos ir a conseguirlo. – Tio se levantó. – Vayamos todos a recuperar las 3 esferas robadas. –

-¿Te volviste loca? – La miró Zeon. – Ni de chiste irás a pelear con ellos. –

-¡¿Por qué no?! – Le reclamó. - ¡Es una buena oportunidad para derrotarlos y recuperar las esferas robadas! –

-¡He dicho que no! – Exclamó irritado.

-¡Gash! ¡Haz reaccionar a este tonto! ¡Dile que sí iremos! — Exclamó Tio enfadada sin quitar la mirada de Zeon.

-Unu…Bueno… - Comenzó Gash.

-Gash no hará nada, no irás y punto final. – Ordenó Zeon seriamente interrumpiéndolo.

-¡No estoy hablando solo de mí! Estoy hablando de ir todos. – Le contestó Tio rodando los ojos. – Además ¿Cuál es el problema en que yo vaya? -

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Aún no has recuperado todos tus conjuros, así que te quedarás aquí y se acabó. - Le ordenó Zeon molesto.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó con tus conjuros, Tio? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Se los robaron cuando luchó contra Maruss, quien poseía un fragmento de la Esfera del Silencio. – Contestó Zeon por Tio.

-Oye, no lo digas cómo sí me hubieran robado todos mis conjuros, solo fueron unos cuantos. – Le recriminó Tio cruzando sus brazos.

-Igual, ya dije que te vas a quedar, no vamos a ir a ningún lado y terminado este tema. – Sentenció Zeon dándole la espalda.

-Pero Zeon… - Le contestó Tio.

-Déjalo…no importa… - Murmuró Kurumi poniendo una mano en su hombro, regalándole una triste sonrisa después de un suspiro duro.

-Pero Kurumi… - Murmuró Tio.

-Ustedes ya han hecho mucho por mí. – Murmuró Kurumi viendo a todos. – Se los agradezco. – Luego dirigió su mirada a Zeon y este desvío su mirada. – Gracias por llevarme al Santuario, Zeon. – Le agradeció Kurumi con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tsk. – Fue lo único que respondió Zeon sin mirarla.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Tio molesta queriendo golpearlo por su indiferencia.

Kurumi soltó una triste sonrisa. – No importa…yo iré a buscar el Cristal del Tiempo. -

-¡Unu! ¡¿Tú sola Kurumi-chan?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido. – ¡Pero es muy peligroso! -

Kurumi sonrió mirando a Gash. – Estaré bien Gash, pero quiero hacer algo antes de irme… ¿Dónde está Martel, Dufaux? – Preguntó Kurumi volteando a verlo. – Quiero verla, aunque ella no sepa quién soy…Solo quiero saber cómo está. -

Dufaux la miró y luego desvío su mirada. – No puedo decírtelo. -

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no?! Tú debes saberlo, Martel sigue siendo tú hermana, ¡¿No es así?! – Preguntó Kurumi sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

Dufaux siguió sin verla y sin responderle.

-Dufaux. – Habló seriamente Kurumi. – ¿Dónde está Martel? -

-Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo. -

-¡¿Por qué no?! – Exclamó Kurumi algo alterada, se estaba angustiando - _"¿Por qué Dufaux no me lo quiere decir?, ¿Dónde estás…Martel?"_ – Miró fijamente al chico. - ¡Dímelo Dufaux! -

-¡No puedo! - Respondió algo alterado.

-¡Sólo quiero verla! ¡Sólo quiero saber cómo está! ¡Tú debes saberlo! ¡Dímelo, así podré ir a buscarla! — Exclamó Kurumi.

-¡Martel está muerta! – Exclamó Dufaux frustrado, haciendo que todos guarden silencio.

-¿Qué?... – Susurró Kurumi poniendo una mano en su pecho, todo el mundo comenzó a girar. - _"Martel está muerta… ¡Martel está muerta!"_ – El aire comenzó a faltarle. - No, eso no puede ser… - Susurró Kurumi, sintiendo como se le bajaba la presión y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

-¿Muerta? – Preguntó Zeon.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Gritó Kurumi asustada. - ¡Dímelo! –

-Murió por tuberculosis. – Dijo Dufaux sin mirarla. – Sus defensas eran bajas y, si no la mataba la tuberculosis, moriría por culpa del VIH. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó asombrado Kiyomaro. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué vivió esa chica exactamente?! –

-Sin Kurumi, Martel jamás dejó su vida diaria para mantener la vida de nuestras hermanas. – Respondió Dufaux.

-¿Su vida…diaria? – Preguntó Gash confuso.

-Martel se prostituía… - Respondió Kurumi agachada, llamando la atención de todos. – Cuando la conocí, ella tenía unos días de haberlo hecho por primera vez…el día que me encontró…ella…ella… - No pudo terminar de hablar debido a las lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos.

-Ese día acababa de enterrar a Lissette. – Terminó Dufaux. – Nuestra hermana menor. –

-¡¿E-Enterrarla?! – Exclamó Tio sorprendida. - ¡¿Ella…se pro-prosti…?! –

-Sabía que a Dufaux lo había vendido su madre…pero no pensé que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo con sus hermanas. – Dijo Kiyomaro confuso.

-¿Hace cuánto…murió…? – Preguntó Kurumi con dificultad.

-Dos meses antes de que la batalla del Rey Mamodo terminara. – Contestó Dufaux. – Diane la enterró. –

El aire volvió a faltarle, su respiración era débil y su mente estaba en blanco…Este mundo era una pesadilla para ella: Gash no la recordaba, Zeon era cruel con ella, Tio se llevaba bien con las dos personas más importantes para ella y, ahora, acababa de descubrir que su única amiga estaba muerta.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡Kurumi, espera…! – Tio quiso detenerla, pero Kurumi le cerró la puerta en el rostro y la perdió de vista. – Eso…me dolió… - Se sobó la frente.

-Unu…pobre Kurumi-chan. – Dijo Gash algo decaído.

Zeon miraba a la puerta mientras tenía los brazos cruzados. Algunas imágenes de los recuerdos de Kurumi volvieron a aparecer en su mente y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable de sus lágrimas…La había tratado tan fríamente todo el tiempo, desconociendo sus sentimientos o la muerte de su Guardiana.

-Tsk. – Hizo un gesto de disgusto al sentir un amargo sabor en su boca. – Bien, iremos a recuperar su Cristal y las Esferas. –

-¿E-Enserio? – Tio lo miró sorprendida, Zeon solo asintió. - ¡Gracias, Zeon! –

-No las des, tú te quedas. – Dijo sin mirarla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Su expresión cambió a una de fastidio. - ¡Por supuesto que iré! –

-No, tú no vas. – Respondió tercamente.

-Jo… ¡Gash, dile que iré! – Tio volteó a ver al rubio, quien puso una expresión de miedo. - ¡Díselo! –

-Unu… - Gash estaba sudando del miedo y los nervios.

-Gash, no se te ocurra. – Amenazó Zeon.

-Unu… - Comenzó a temblar cuando la mirada asesina de Zeon se fijó en él.

-¡Díselo, Gash! – Replicó Tio.

-No te atrevas. – Reafirmó Zeon.

-Unu… - No sabía qué hacer ¿Zeon o Tio? Cualquiera que eligiera, sabía que terminaría siendo golpeado por alguno de los dos. – Tio…puede venir. –

-¡Sí! – Gritó con emoción y saltó, después apuntó hacia Zeon con una mirada victoriosa. - ¡Ja, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?! ¡Es una orden del rey y no puedes desobedecerla! –

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Gash?! - Reclamó furioso.

-Unu…necesitaremos ayuda, y los conjuros de Tio son efectivos. – Gash dijo sin dejar de temblar.

-Tsk, maldita sea. – Desvió la mirada molesto.

-También necesitaremos a Kurumi. – Dijo Tio mirando a los demás. – Debemos ir por ella. –

-Unu, pero no creo que quiera vernos… - Murmuró decaído, después dio un pequeño salto mientras sonreía mirando a su hermano. - ¡Ya sé! ¡Zeon, ve a buscarla! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Volteó inmediatamente. - ¡Ni hablar! ¡No iré a buscar a esa mocosa! –

-¡Unu, eres el único al que le hará caso! – Gash replicó. - ¡Si vas tú, estoy seguro que vendrá! –

-¿Estás seguro, Gash? – Cuestionó Tio mirándolo. – Considera que podría romperle más el corazón. –

-¡Unu! Estoy seguro de que Zeon debe ir, Kurumi-chan me dijo que Zeon era muy importante para ella, estoy seguro de que lo escuchará. – Le explicó Gash convencido.

-Hmm…Sí es así, entonces debes ir Zeon. – Le dijo Tio mirándolo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Zeon.

-¡Escucha! – Le dijo Tio fuertemente. – Kurumi está pasando por un horrible momento, ponte en su lugar, no me imagino lo que haría si yo… -

-Basta, te dije que dejaras de pensar en esas cosas. – La interrumpió Zeon.

-Entonces, ve por ella y tráela. – Le dijo Tio mirándolo seriamente, para luego suavizar su rostro. —

¿Por favor? -

Zeon, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, se mordió el labio frustrado. – ¡Agh! De acuerdo. – Aceptó irritado.

Tio y Gash saltaron de emoción. – ¡Gracias Zeon! – Exclamaron ambos.

-Tsk, son tan molestos. – Murmuró Zeon. – Bueno, ¿y a donde se supone que debo ir? -

Tio miró a Dufaux y este contestó. – Se encuentra en el parque. -

Zeon asintió con la cabeza. – Ya vuelvo. – Y diciendo esto se teletransportó.

-Unu… Espero que Kurumi-chan este bien. – Murmuró Gash.

-Eh… Gash… - Lo llamó Tio mirando el suelo.

-¿Unu? ¿Qué ocurre Tio? – Preguntó el rubio mirándola.

-¿Kurumi te dijo que Zeon era especial para ella? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con su pie.

-¡Unu! Kurumi-chan me contó muchas cosas que hizo Zeon por ella en su Mundo, me dijo que él la peinaba…Le eligió su vestido cuando fue su cumpleaños número cinco, que… -

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Zeon hizo eso?! – Exclamó Tio sorprendida.

-¡Unu!... Uh…Tio… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Gash extrañado mirando a la pelirroja, quien se había quedado pensando.

-Eh… No, nada…ya vuelvo. – Y con esto Tio salió también.

 ** _-Parque Mochinoki, Tierra-_**

-Aquí estabas. – Apareció Zeon detrás de ella, Kurumi estaba llorando detrás de unos árboles del parque de Mochinoki, exactamente donde Gash tenía su "escondite secreto".

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo sin mirarlo o dejar de sollozar. – Déjame sola. –

-Te vine a buscar. – Continuó, ignorando la petición de Kurumi. – Vámonos, iremos a buscar tu Cristal y nuestras Esferas. –

-¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que me dejaras sola… - Contestó sin mirarlo de nuevo.

-Tsk, sí que eres terca. – Se agachó hacia ella y le tomó del brazo. – Al menos mírame cuando hables. – La volteó y notó que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, seguía llorando y su mirada reflejaba profunda tristeza.

-Zeon… - No pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Zeon…! –

-¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! – Quiso alejarla de él, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza. - ¡Suéltame! –

-Por favor… - Susurró con tristeza. – Déjame así…por favor… -

Tio llegó corriendo al parque gracias a la información de Dufaux. - Dijo que estaban aquí… ¿Pero dónde? – Comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada, pero estaba vacío el lugar. – Que extraño… ¿Hm? – Escuchó unos sollozos cerca de ella y volteó inmediatamente. - ¿Será Kurumi? – Se acercó silenciosamente hacia el lugar donde provenían dichos sollozos, efectivamente era Kurumi…pero se quedó confundida al ver que estaba abrazando a Zeon y él la tenía abrazada de los hombros. - ¿Qué es esto? – Murmuró para sí mientras se escondía para evitar que la vieran.

-Zeon… - Kurumi levantó el rostro y miró a Zeon fijamente.

-¿Hm? – La miró confundido al escuchar que lo llamó. - ¿Qué? –

Kurumi no respondió, solamente lo tomó de los hombros y se acercó a él para besarlo, Zeon se sorprendió al igual que Tio, el peligris la detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, mocosa?! – Exclamó fastidiado, aunque admitía que le había llegado por sorpresa.

-No importa, ya nos hemos besado antes… - Murmuró Kurumi viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Hacerlo una vez más no afectará en nada, así que… - Volvió acercarse lentamente hacia él.

-¡E-Eso no sucedió aquí! – Exclamó, pero por alguna razón estaba inmóvil. - ¡A-Aléjate! –

-Zeon, te quiero. – Kurumi lo abrazó del cuello y cerró sus ojos.

Zeon se quedó congelado cuando Kurumi lo besó, se había quedado totalmente en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar, Tio estaba igual de sorprendida.

- _"¡¿Q-Qué…?!" –_ Tio se quedó inmóvil, no entendía la situación. Sintió que su estómago se revolvió y una pequeña punzada le dolió en el pecho.

* * *

 ** _-Residencia Takamine, Mochinoki ~ Segundo Mundo-_**

-¡Unu, Kiyomaro! – Gash saltó a su guardián cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Gash?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro bajándolo.

-¿Dónde está Dufaux? – Zeon miró a Kiyomaro fijamente.

-¿Dufaux? Arriba, en su habitación. – Kiyomaro respondió. - ¿Y Kurumi? –

-Muévete. – Zeon lo ignoró y entró a la casa, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Dufaux.

-¿Hm? ¿Y qué le pasa a Zeon? – Preguntó confundido el pelinegro. - ¿Sucedió algo? –

-Unu. – Gash asintió. – Vamos arriba con ellos. – Dijo entrando a la casa.

-Bien… - Respondió no muy seguro, cerró la puerta y siguió a Zeon junto a Gash.

-Dufaux. – Zeon se sentó frente a él.

-"¿Dónde está Kurumi?", ¿cierto? – Dijo sin voltear a verlo, estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Sí, dímelo. – Respondió Zeon con seriedad.

-¿Le pasó algo a Kurumi? – Preguntó confundido Kiyomaro, recargándose en el escritorio.

-Eso queremos saber. – Respondió Gash, sentándose al lado de Zeon.

-No está aquí. – Dijo Dufaux sin verlos aún.

-¡Eso lo sabemos! – Replicó Zeon frustrado. - ¡Por eso vinimos! –

-No me refiero a este lugar. – Dijo mirándolo esta vez. – Kurumi no está en este mundo. –

-¿Eh? – Zeon no entendió lo dicho. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-El Cristal del Tiempo la transportó a otro mundo alterno cuando intentó protegerlo de quien lo quiso robar. – Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se preocupó. - ¿Kurumi luchó contra el responsable? –

-Así es. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. – No podrá regresar hasta que consiga ese Cristal y lo use para volver. –

-¡¿El Cristal del Tiempo no está aquí?! – Zeon se puso de pie inmediatamente. - ¡¿Cómo pasó todo esto?! –

-Fue un accidente. – Respondió Dufaux la pregunta. – Ella estaba recorriendo los jardines llorando cuando vio al culpable, así que luchó con él y el Cristal se activó llevándola a ese otro mundo. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Zeon…! – Gash volteó a ver a su hermano.

-No me digas lo que ya sé. – Dijo agachando un poco la mirada. – Dufaux, ¿qué es ese mundo? –

-Una versión alterna al nuestro. – Respondió.

-¿Eh? – Kiyomaro se acercó. - ¿Una versión alterna? –

-La historia que nosotros conocemos es algo diferente a esa…el pasado aparente mente es igual, pero en ese mundo Zeon siempre estuvo solo, Gash nunca fue protegido, Martel no fue rescatada, en ese mundo…Kurumi nunca existió. –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash exclamó poniéndose de pie. - ¡¿Kurumi-chan no existió en ese mundo?! –

Dufaux negó con la cabeza. Zeon seguía en shock, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso frente a sus ojos? ¿No se suponía que él la cuidaría? ¿Cómo dejó que terminara en un mundo donde ella nunca existió?

-Dufaux… - Zeon lo miró fijamente. - ¿Cómo está Kurumi? Dímelo. –

-Ella… – Su expresión reflejó un poco de confusión al recibir la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Miró fijamente a Zeon, notando la preocupación reflejada tras sus grandes ojos violetas, ¿cómo le diría que Kurumi, en estos momentos, estaba besando a otro "él"? ¿Cómo le daría…esa noticia a Zeon? Sabía muy bien que, para su Mamodo, Kurumi era alguien muy, muy especial.

-Ella…está bien, alguien más la está cuidando. – Respondió secamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

* * *

 ** _-Primer Mundo, Tierra ~ Parque Mochinoki -_**

Tio, al ver que se estaban besando decidió irse, su corazón le dolía de algún modo y no lo entendía. Kurumi, en cambio, mientras besaba a Zeon, accidentalmente activó su poder, entrando en los recuerdos de Zeon sin que pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

 _-Jo… Pero qué cansada estoy. – Murmuró Tio recostándose sobre el césped del Jardín del Castillo, terminaba de regar las flores que había sembrado. Gash le había permitido cuidar del Jardín Real, y estaba feliz de ello. Soltó un bostezo mientras observaba las nubes, su visión comenzó a hacerse nublosa por el sueño. – No creo que a Gash o a Zeon les moleste si descanso un poco… - Susurró para sí mientras cerraba los ojos y caía rápidamente dormida._

 _Zeon la observaba trepado en la rama de un árbol, yacía tiempo que venía a mirarla desde allí. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo descubriera. A decir verdad, hace algún tiempo había comenzado a sentir cosas cuando Tio estaba cerca, y realmente quería convencerse de que no sentía nada…Pero no pudo. Le fastidiaba que su sola presencia le pusiera nervioso, o qué su risa le acelerara el corazón, al final, aprendió a vivir con ello…Y hasta dejo de desagradarle ese sentimiento…Lo único que le molestaba era saber que a ella no le pasaba igual._

 _Se teletransportó a su lado y la miró fijamente, estaba acostada de frente, así que podía verle el rostro claramente, sus respiraciones suaves y sus labios entre abiertos, algo comenzó a formarse en su pecho mientras la observaba._

 _-Maldición… ¿Por qué tienes que dormir aquí? – Preguntó con fastidio para luego mirar a todos lados y volver a fijar su mirada en ella. – Tú eres la única culpable de esto… - Susurró mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella, y con una mano sujeto los brazos de Tio y con la otra le tapo los ojos. Se acercó lentamente y la besó._

 _Tio despertó al sentir un peso en sus labios, abrió los ojos pero no podía ver nada, quería mover sus brazos pero algo se lo impedía, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Zeon se alejó de ella y rápidamente se teletransportó antes de que la pelirroja pudiera verlo, Tio se sentó de prisa y su corazón estaba acelerado, miró por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie._

 _-¿Me estoy volviendo loca? – Se preguntó llevándose una mano a su boca._

* * *

Kurumi se separó rápidamente confundida ante esa visión, sentía un dolor en el pecho por lo que había visto. Zeon…Zeon había besado a Tio. Frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento, sabía que ese no era su Mundo y que allí ella no había existido, pero de todas formas…El solo pensar que él…pudiera querer a alguien más…Simplemente le molestaba. Fijó su mirada en Zeon, quien aún seguía en shock por lo ocurrido, el peligris parpadeó dos veces antes de volver en sí.

-¡¿P-Pero que hiciste?! — Preguntó molesto Zeon apartándose de ella. – ¡¿Te volviste loca?! -

Kurumi lo miró y soltó un fuerte suspiro. – Zeon… ¿Qué sientes por Tio? – Preguntó mirándolo con aflicción.

Zeon se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta, rápidamente desvío su mirada. – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Preguntó fastidiado.

-En este Mundo…he notado que ustedes son muy unidos. – Le dijo Kurumi sin cambiar su expresión.

-Tsk ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué se supone que deba sentir por esa niña sentimentalista? – Preguntó Zeon cruzado de brazos sin mirarla.

-Vi…un recuerdo tuyo donde…donde la besabas. – Confesó Kurumi con dolor, no le gustaba esto, realmente nada podía ser peor, en este Mundo su vida era una desgracia, quería regresar ya.

Zeon dio un brincó casi imperceptible, su rostro pálido comenzó a adquirir un tono rojo en sus mejillas, desvío su mirada fijándola en una árbol, pero rápidamente transformo su rostro a uno molesto y tomó a Kurumi del brazo levantándola con él. – ¡¿Cómo viste eso?! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola fijamente. – ¿Tú también puedes ver los recuerdos de los demás? - Le preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¡No es que yo pueda controlarlo! – Exclamó Kurumi zafando su brazo. – Únicamente puedo verlo cuando un sentimiento es demasiado grande…o fuerte, no es que yo haya querido ver ese recuerdo, fue inevitable… - Esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Le dolía…haber visto eso le dolía…Estar allí le dolía…Todo lo referente a ese Mundo le dolía…Incluso su existencia. – Zeon… ¿Qué sientes por ella? Dímelo… -

-¡Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia! – Exclamó furioso mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos y la acercaba a ella. - ¡Escucha mocosa, si dices una palabra me aseguraré de convertir tu vida en el mismísimo infierno! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! –

-¡CALLATE! – Se zafó de su agarré mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos de nuevo. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Ella siempre amó a Gash, admitía que Zeon era muy importante para ella, pero no a este grado… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento doloroso? - ¡Este mundo es el infierno! ¡EL INFIERNO! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Eres…eres un completo idiota! –

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! – Grito furioso mientras abofeteaba a Kurumi. - ¡¿Crees que yo quiero que sigas aquí fastidiando?! ¡No causas más que problemas! ¡Eres molesta! - La tomó de los hombros con rudeza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¡Quiero liberarme de ti lo más rápido que sea posible! ¡No tengo tiempo de escuchar tus estupideces, así que muévete! –

-¡Suéltame! – Apareció sus alas y creó una ráfaga de viento para obligarlo a soltarla, pero como consecuencia cayó el peligris jalándola con él, terminando encima de Zeon y besándolo nuevamente.

Su poder se inestabilizó una vez más y terminó mostrándole un recuerdo de ella a Zeon.

* * *

 _-¡Zakeru! – Un Zeon de 3 años estaba entrenando junto a Kurumi, la chica estaba llena de moretones y heridas. - ¡Tienes que reaccionar más rápido! ¡Zakeruga! –_

 _-¡Feishirudo! – Logró cubrirse del ataque._

 _-¡Zakeru! – Zeon apareció detrás de ella y la golpeó con el ataque en la espalda. - ¡No te desconcentres! ¡Un error de esos podría matarte en el campo de batalla! –_

 _-Zeon… - Se puso de pie con dificultad debido a sus heridas. – Me siento mal… - La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que no tenía fuerza._

 _-¿Hm? – Se acercó a ella para ayudarla. - ¿Qué sucede? –_

 _-La cabeza… - Quiso caminar hacia él, pero terminó tropezando._

 _-¡Kurumi! – Corrió para ayudarla, pero la joven le tomó del manto y terminó tumbándolo con ella en el suelo, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando notaron que sus labios estaban unidos en un beso accidental. Se quedaron inmóviles ante aquello, pero ninguno hizo esfuerzo alguno para separarse del otro…_

* * *

-¡Quítate! – La empujó Zeon después de ver ese recuerdo, ella no había mentido cuando dijo que ellos ya se habían besado en el pasado. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me haga responsable por tus recuerdos?! –

-¡Ya te dije que no lo controlo yo! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie. - ¡Y yo también quiero irme de aquí! ¡Este mundo…es una pesadilla! –

-Bien, entonces, sí realmente quieres irte, debes regresar con nosotros. –Le dijo seriamente Zeon. – Iremos a buscar el Cristal y las dos Esferas. -

Kurumi, quien estaba mirando el suelo, clavó su mirada en él. – ¿Eh? Pero sí tú dijiste que… -

-Sé lo que dije, pero cambie de opinión. – La interrumpió Zeon sin mirarla. – Fue por eso que vine a buscarte, pero no me escuchaste. -

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi sorprendida. — Entonces… ¿Vas a ayudarme? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Zeon miró a otro lado un tanto incómodo. – Te estoy diciendo que sí, pero no solo lo hago por ti, lo hago también por nuestras Esferas. – Contesto sin mirarla.

-Zeon. – Lo llamó Kurumi y él la miró. – Gracias. – Agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Tsk. – Murmuró Zeon para luego mirarla fijamente. – Pero si te atreves a decir algo sobre… -

-No diré nada. – Lo interrumpió Kurumi cambiando su expresión a una afligida. – Tampoco es como si quisiera recordarlo… - Susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa de Dufaux y Zeon solo la observó.

-Bien, entonces andando. – Respondió Zeon adelantándose un poco, la miró de reojo…Aún sin poder creer que hace poco…se habían besado.

* * *

-Unu…Tio ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Gash preocupado. Desde que la pelirroja volvió, únicamente se había sentado sin emitir palabra alguna.

-¿Uh? No…Nada Gash. – Respondió negando con la cabeza volviendo a fijar su mirada en la ventana.

-Unu… - Respondió dudoso.

-Me preguntó si Zeon logró convencer a Kurumi… - Habló Kiyomaro desde su asiento.

-Ya llegaron. – Le respondió Dufaux abriendo la puerta y mostrando a Zeon quien estaba a punto de golpearla. — ¿Lo ven? – Preguntó divertido Dufaux.

-¡Unu! ¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Volviste! – Exclamó Gash contento mientras corría hacia la pelinegra.

Kurumi asintió mientras le sonreía a Gash.

-Sí… Zeon me dijo que van a ayudarme a buscar el Cristal. – Le respondió Kurumi mirándolo.

-¡Unu! Ya no estés triste Kurumi-chan ¡Nosotros vamos a ayudarte! – Exclamó Gash tomando ambas manos de Kurumi mirándola con fe.

Kurumi se sonrojó un poco ante este acto. – Gracias Gash… Tú siempre serás un buen amigo. – Le respondió Kurumi regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Unu, tú también eres una buena amiga Kurumi-chan. – Le respondió Gash con una sonrisa.

Zeon caminó unos pasos distanciándose de ellos y fijó su mirada en Tio, quién había estado observándolos pero desvió su mirada cuando se encontró con la de él.

-Entonces se van ¿No es así? – Preguntó Kiyomaro.

Zeon asintió con la cabeza. – Será mejor marcharnos ahora, entre menos tiempo perdamos mejor. -

-¡Unu! ¡Andando! ¿No es así Kurumi-chan? – Exclamo Gash mirando a la pelinegra.

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Sí! – Luego recordando algo, volteo a mirar a Dufaux. – Dufaux… -

-¿Qué si Zeon sabe que estás aquí? – Preguntó Dufaux y Kurumi asintió. – Sí…Él ya sabe que estás aquí, en este momento está buscando la manera de llevarte de vuelta. – Le contestó Dufaux.

-¡¿Oíste eso Kurumi-chan?! – Exclamó Gash mirándola alegre. – Mi hermano Zeon ya está buscándote. -

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy buscando a nadie. – Le recriminó Zeon cruzando sus brazos.

-Unu…Me refiero a mi otro hermano. – Le contestó Gash inocentemente.

-¡Gash! ¡Tú solo tienes un hermano y ese soy yo! – Exclamó Zeon mientras lo agarraba y le revolvía el cabello con su mano.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash acomodándose su cabello.

-Zeon… Zeon me está buscando… - Susurró Kurumi mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y sonreía ligeramente. – Espérame Zeon… Volveré pronto. -

-¡Unu! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos! – Exclamó Gash y miró a Tio. – ¡Tio! ¡Ya nos vamos! – La llamó mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Dufaux.

Tio levantó la mirada. – ¿Eh? Oh… si, andando. – Respondió distraídamente mientras se acercaba al grupo y se paraba junto a Gash ganándose una mirada extrañada de Zeon.

-Gash. – Lo llamó Kiyomaro haciendo que Gash lo mirará. – Suerte… -

Gash lo observó y luego asintió con una sonrisa. – ¡Unu! -

Zeon salió detrás de ellos dándole una última mirada a Dufaux, quien lo miró fijamente mientras le señalaba con la mirada a Kurumi, Zeon lo miró sorprendido y luego desvío su mirada saliendo de allí.

* * *

 ** _-Primer Mundo ~Jardín Real-_**

-Unu, al fin llegamos. – Dijo Gash mirando el castillo. – ¿Quién tiene hambre? ¿Todos tienen hambre? ¡Pues yo también tengo hambre! ¿Qué? ¿Qué vayamos a comer primero? ¡Pues claro! ¡Vamos! – Habló desenfrenadamente Gash mientras tomaba la mano de Kurumi y se la llevaba. – ¡Vamos a comer Kurumi-chan! -

-G-Gash… - Murmuró Kurumi siendo arrastrada por el rubio.

-¡Oye, Gash! ¡Nadie ha dicho nada de eso! – Exclamó Zeon siendo totalmente ignorado por su hermano, quien estaba ya muy lejos junto con Kurumi. – Tsk. – Resopló un poco divertido. – Gash nunca cambiará, ¿No es así, Tio? – Preguntó volteando a verla.

La pelirroja se estaba sacudiendo su vestido calmadamente. – Ah, sí, supongo. – Murmuró sin verlo mientras se alejaba al castillo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Zeon poniéndose frente a ella.

-¿A mí? – Preguntó Tio señalándose.

-¿Quién más? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola fijamente. – Has estado demasiado callada y tranquila todo este tiempo, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Volvió a preguntar el peligris.

-¿Acaso no puedo estar callada? – Preguntó Tio cruzando sus brazos.

-No, porque siempre eres ruidosa y molesta, es obvio que algo te pasa. – Le respondió Zeon y Tio lo fulminó con la mirada, luego simplemente dio media vuelta y caminó dejándolo solo. Zeon alzó una ceja ante esto. Se suponía que Tio iba a contestarle con algún insulto pero ella simplemente se fue.

* * *

-Unu… ¡Estuvo delicioso! – Exclamó Gash recostándose en la silla con una mirada de satisfacción. — ¿Te gustó Kurumi-chan? -

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza. – En serio…muchas gracias por todo. – Agradeció Kurumi con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Zeon.

-¡Unu! No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos. – Le contestó Gash sonriente.

-Si… ¿Y cuándo partiremos? – Preguntó Kurumi tomando un poco de agua. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas partir ya, no quería tardarse más tiempo en regresar a su casa.

-En cuanto logremos localizar alguna señal de algún fragmento. – Le contestó Zeon mirando de reojo a Tio.

-¿Uh? ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida. – Creí que la Esfera del Silencio no se podía localizar. -

-La Esfera del Silencio no. – Le contestó Tio hablando por primera vez desde que entraron al comedor. – Pero un fragmento de la Esfera de los Siete Tiempos sí. -

-Oh…Ya veo. – Murmuró Kurumi asintiendo con la cabeza. – ¿Uh? Tio, no has comido nada, ¿por qué? – Preguntó mirando el plato de la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? Oh, no…es solo que estoy llena. – Le respondió Tio con una sonrisa. – Realmente deseas regresar, ¿verdad, Kurumi? -

Kurumi asintió. – ¡Sí! ¡Quiero ver a todos lo antes posible! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _-Hogar Takamine, Mochinoki ~ Segundo Mundo-_**

-¡Unu, gracias por la comida, Madre-dono! – Dijo Gash regalándole una sonrisa a Hana.

-No es nada, Gash-chan. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Es bueno volver a verlos, Zeon-chan y tú han crecido mucho. –

-¿"Zeon-chan…"? – Murmuró Zeon con fastidio.

-¿Enserio lo crees, mamá? – Preguntó Kiyomaro mirando a ambos gemelos, que estaban sentados frente a él y Dufaux. – Yo los veo igual de enanos. – Dijo soltando una risa.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Amenazó Zeon levantando su mano rodeada de pequeños rayos azules.

-¡Unu, Zeon no lo hagas! – Exclamó Gash nervioso mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano para bajarlo.

-¡Deja que lo electrocute, Kuru-! – Guardó silencio al darse cuenta qué estaba a punto de decir, bajo su mirada y se levantó. – Iré al baño… - Murmuró mientras caminaba con la vista baja hacia el baño y se encerraba.

-¿Unu? – Gash se quedó confundido.

-¿Acaso estuvo a punto de llamar a Gash "Kurumi"? – Preguntó Kiyomaro mirando a Dufaux.

-Está acostumbrado a tenerla encima todo el tiempo. – Respondió Dufaux mientras le daba un trago a su té. – Perderla es que su mundo se venga abajo. –

-Ya veo… - Dijo Kiyomaro acomodándose. – Hasta un iceberg como Zeon tiene corazón. –

-¿Unu? ¿Iceberg? – Preguntó Gash con inocencia.

-Sí, un iceberg, lo ves como una cosa pequeña pero debajo es algo sumamente duro y grande. – Explicó Kiyomaro. – Por eso Zeon es uno, tiene un gran poder y un humor horrible escondido detrás de ese medio metro de altura. –

-¿Qué dijiste, maldito gusano? – Dijo Zeon con voz tenebrosa parado detrás de Kiyomaro.

-¡Ku…! - Dio un salto de susto en su asiento mientras la piel se le erizaba. - ¿E-Está detrás de mí, cierto…? –

-Unu. – Gash asintió con la cabeza mientras temblaba al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-¡Te voy a-…! – Estuvo a punto de patearlo, pero al levantar el pie el cristal que había encontrado Gash se cayó de la bolsa de su short. - ¿Ah? – Zeon lo recogió y después exclamó. - ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado, Dufaux. –

-Es un fragmento de la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos. – Dufaux respondió volteando a verlo.

-¿Esfera de los 7 Tiempos? – Preguntó confundido Zeon mientras miraba dicho fragmento.

-Así es. – Dufaux puso una mirada seria, llamando la atención de todos. - Es la Esfera que le brinda el poder para subsistir al Mundo Mamodo, además controla el tiempo y el espacio del mismo. Es también la Esfera que divide el Mundo Mamodo del Mundo humano. Se la conoce como "Siete Tiempos" o "Siete Campanadas" porque tiene siete fases. –

-¿Unu? – Preguntó Gash confuso. – Creí que la Llave del Tiempo era la fuente de poder de nuestro mundo. –

-Espera, si esa Esfera no existe aquí… - Dijo Zeon dirigiendo su mirada a Dufaux. - ¿Eso significa que pertenece al mundo donde está Kurumi? –

Dufaux asintió. – Efectivamente pertenece a ese mundo, suplantando a la Llave del Tiempo. –

-¿Suplantando? – Kiyomaro preguntó mientras miraba a Dufaux. – Creí que la única diferencia era la inexistencia de Kurumi… -

Dufaux negó con la cabeza. – Al parecer hay bastantes diferencias entre ambos mundos. – Una repuesta llegó a él cuando formuló una pregunta, cambiando su expresión a una seria. – Si unen esa Esfera con el Cristal del Tiempo…nuestro mundo desaparecerá. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro.

-¿A qué te refieres, Dufaux? – Preguntó Gash mirando al rubio.

Dufaux dirigió su mirada a su Mamodo. – Zeon, ¿sabes llegar al Santuario de la Segunda Mano del Tiempo? -

-¿Llegar? Sí, lo sé. – Respondió confundido.

-Vayan inmediatamente. – Dijo con firmeza. – Ella les aclarará sus dudas. –

-Unu, pero sin Kurumi-chan será un poco más difícil romper el escudo… - Cuestionó Gash. – Además de que los rayos atacarán a Zeon. –

-Vayamos. – Dijo Zeon mirando a todos. – Si ella puede respondernos, entonces iremos. –

-¿Pero cómo romperemos el escudo? – Dudó Gash.

-Usaremos hechizos de nivel alto. – Respondió confiado. – Con mi Zeo Zakeruga será suficiente, solo necesitaré que invoques la garra de Baou para usarla como escudo. –

-¡Unu, de acuerdo! – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Entonces vamos, Zeon. –

Zeon asintió. – Nos vemos. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó junto a Gash hacia la salida.

-Qué les vaya bien. – Dijo Kiyomaro mirándolos. – Tengan cuidado. –

-¡Unu! – Sonrió Gash. – Gracias, Kiyomaro. –

-Zeon. – Dufaux llamó a su Mamodo, el peligris solo volteó a verlo. – Pregunta el funcionamiento de ese fragmento, él es la llave que puede llevarte hacia donde está Kurumi. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó mientras miraba el fragmento en sus manos. - ¿Esto puede llevarme con Kurumi? -

Dufaux asintió. – Buena suerte, Zeon. –

-Sí, nos vamos. – Zeon sacó su libro al igual que Gash, ambos los guardaban en sus mantos. – Adelante, Gash. – Dijo mientras abría su libro en las últimas páginas.

-Unu. – Gash hizo lo mismo mientras sacaba su varita real.

Ambos tomaron la varita y comenzaron a leer lo que apareció en sus libros. – _Yo soy Zeon Bell/Gash Bell, señor de todo rayo, te insto a que aparezcas ante mí, pues yo te hago mi juramento. –_ Un brilló se emitió de ambos libros al igual que de la esfera de su varita. – _Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, unan los cuatro puntos cardinales y tomen el Reino de Makoku como unificación, el Castillo Raiku servirá de hospedaje y Huang Long sellará el tratado. Esa es mi petición. –_

Los tres brillos se unificaron en uno solo, el cual se disparó al frente y creó un portal de colores a medio metro de distancia.

-Volveremos pronto, y Kurumi-chan vendrá con nosotros. – Dijo Gash mientras cerraba el libro y guardaba la varita en su manto.

-Sí, estoy seguro de eso. – Dijo Kiyomaro sonriendo. – Buen viaje, Gash, Zeon. –

-Adiós. – Zeon los despidió con la mano y después entro en el portal junto a Gash, una vez ambos entraron dicha puerta desapareció...

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Nuevo capítulo de este maravilloso, trágico y sobre todo cómico joint junto a mi amigota Yu-chan (Hasumin-Chan) x3 esperamos que les haya gustado *u* se viene lo emocionante 7w7 espérenlo!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones, demandas y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Era Uno Antes, Somos Dos Ahora

**_-Sala del Trono, Castillo Raiku ~ Segundo Mundo-_**

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?! – Exclamó A-Su con asombro. - ¡Tiene que estar bromeando, Su Majestad! –

-Unu, es enserio. – Dijo Gash con firmeza. – Zeon y yo partiremos al Santuario Lunar ahora mismo. –

-¡Que el Rey abandone el Castillo Raiku y se marche del Reino de Makoku causará una gran conmoción entre su pueblo! –

-¿Unu? Pero si hemos ido muchas veces al Mundo Humano… - Murmuró Gash confundido.

-¡Marcharse a un lugar fuera del Reino que NO sea el Mundo Humano causará una gran conmoción entre los ciudadanos! – Se corrigió el Mamodo.

-Y contigo haciendo tanto escándalo no sería algo de que sorprenderse. – Murmuró Zeon mientras lo veía con fastidio.

A-Su miró a Zeon y le hizo una mueca de disgusto, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Gash nuevamente. - ¡Su predecesor y padre, Fort-sama, no permitirá algo así! –

-Oh, ya lo hizo. – Dijo Zeon mostrándole un documento firmado por su padre, por Gash y por él. – Esta es nuestra petición y ya fue validada con su firma al igual que la del Rey y el General de Makoku. – Dirigió su mirada hacia A-Su mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Eso es fácil cuando usted es el General de Makoku y su hermano el rey! – Exclamó irritado A-Su.

-Ese no es mi problema, esto fue validado con firmas. – Dijo el peligris sin borrar su sonrisa. – Así que yo gané. –

-Como sea, no puedo permitir que el rey haga algo así. – Replicó A-Su con firmeza.

-Unu, A-Su. – Gash lo miró con firmeza. – Kurumi-chan es nuestra amiga y no podemos abandonarla de esta manera. – Dijo con decisión. – Zeon y yo iremos a ayudarla, es una orden del Rey. –

-Ignorar un documento sellado y no acatar las órdenes del Rey es considerado como traición. – Dijo Zeon moviendo el papel en sus manos en el aire. – Debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, legislador? – Sonrió con burla nuevamente.

-Tch. – A-Su cruzó los brazos con fastidio y desvió la mirada. – Como ordene, Majestad. –

-Unu…sigue sin gustarme tu manera de decir "Majestad". – Murmuró Gash nervioso.

-Vámonos, Gash. – Dijo Zeon mientras guardaba el fragmento de la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos en su short y su libro gris entre su manto.

-¡Unu! – Exclamó emocionado mientras guardaba su libro rojo y su varita real entre su manto, después se acercó a su hermano y le tomó de la mano. – Nosotros nos vamos ahora, dejo todo a tu cuidado, A-Su. – Le sonrió al Mamodo frente a él.

Zeon solo asintió con la cabeza. – Adiós. – Dijo y después sonrió mientras alargaba su manto, envolviéndose junto a Gash con él y desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

 ** _-Puerto de Cabalcalde, Reino de Suiko-_**

Ambos gemelos aparecieron en un edificio abandonado ubicado al frente del puerto, en donde varios barcos estaban llegando con extraños paquetes.

-Descansemos un poco. - Dijo Zeon mientras tomaba una silla llena de polvo para sentarse. – Rayos, debemos ordenar que limpien aquí para nuestra próxima visita, está asqueroso. –

-Unu, tienes razón. – Asintió Gash con una sonrisa, luego se acercó a su hermano y se sentó en el suelo mientras lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Dijo Zeon mientras le sonreía. – Es menos pesado cuando solo somos dos. –

-Unu, de acuerdo. – Dijo más calmado. - ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? –

-Dos horas más o menos. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – Preguntó confundido mirando el rostro de su hermano fijamente. – Tienes ojeras, mala cara y estás más pálido… -

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. – Respondió mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Unu…pero has estado buscando a Kurumi-chan desde ayer. – Dijo Gash con preocupación. – Tampoco has estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien, además acabamos de llegar de la Tierra y-… -

-Ya fue suficiente, cállate. – Dijo Zeon fastidiado mientras le tapaba la boca. – No voy a morir por pequeñeces como esta, así que ya cálmate. –

Gash asintió y Zeon le destapó la boca. – Unu, ya entendí, no era necesario taparme la boca. –

-Sí, sí. – Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. – Bien, es hora de irnos. – Zeon se sacudió su manto para tumbar todo el polvo que se le había quedado pegado.

-¡Unu! – Sonrió más tranquilo.

Zeon alargó su manto nuevamente y desaparecieron de ese lugar…

 **"Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo"**

 **Capítulo 5: "Era Uno Antes, Somos Dos Ahora"**

 ** _-Primer Mundo ~Comedor Real-_**

-Su Majestad, hemos rastreado fragmentos de la Esfera de los Siete Tiempos. – Le informó A-su entrando en el comedor, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Unu! ¡Vamos para allá! – Exclamó Gash poniéndose de pie. Todos los demás también lo hicieron.

-Kurumi ¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó Tio emocionada. – ¡Pudimos rastrearlo! -

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza dando una sonrisa. – ¡Sí! -

Zeon se acercó a ellas y dirigió su mirada a Kurumi. – Escucha, el lugar a dónde vamos es sumamente confidencial, nadie, absolutamente nadie a parte de Gash y yo debe conocer su existencia. – Explicó mirando de reojo a Tio quien desvío su mirada. – Pero haremos una excepción contigo, ya que también estás involucrada. – Concluyó cruzando sus brazos.

Kurumi asintió. – De acuerdo, prometo no decirle a nadie. -

-¡Unu! Nosotros confiamos en ti Kurumi-chan. – Le dijo Gash con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero vayamos ya. – Apuró Tio moviendo su pie. – Se nos van a escapar. -

Gash asintió con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta y seguía a A-su al cuarto secreto, Zeon se acercó a Tio, quién inmediatamente lo sintió y caminó junto a Gash, haciendo que el peligris pusiera una mueca.

Gash se colocó frente a un cuarto que tenía puertas blancas, sacó una llave dorada de un cofre que estaba ocultó tras una estatua y abrió las puertas, revelando un enorme salón lleno de libros y en medio reposaba un atril vacío. A-su los invitó a acercarse a un pequeño holograma, donde brillaba una luz azul.

-Fue aquí la señal del fragmento. – Les mostró A-su mientras le señalaba un punto en el mapa reflejado en el holograma. – ¿Lo ven? Aún sigue brillando. Eso quiere decir que siguen allí. –

-Unu… ¿Puedes reconocer el lugar, Zeon? – Preguntó Gash mirando a su hermano.

Zeon asintió. – Están en el circuito cuatro, en el Desierto de rocas, podemos ir ahora mismo. - Dijo mirando a todos.

-¡Unu! Vayamos ahora ¿Verdad Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó Gash decidido.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Kurumi con una sonrisa - _"Gash… Zeon…espérenme, pronto regresaré." -_

-Bien, pues andando. – Dijo Tio acercándose a ellos para que Zeon los teletransporte.

-Sigo insistiendo en que deberías quedarte. – Le dijo Zeon viéndola de reojo.

-Gash dijo que puedo ir, y sí Gash lo dijo, voy. – Contestó seriamente mirando a un lado, el peligris soltó un pequeño bufido mientras los envolvía con su manto y desaparecían.

 ** _-Circuito Cuatro ~ Desierto de Rocas-_**

-Unu… ¿Por qué siempre estamos en desiertos? – Preguntó Gash mientras se soplaba con sus manos, hacía demasiado calor.

-¿T-Te encuentras bien Zeon? – Preguntó Kurumi amablemente pero un poco nerviosa observándolo.

-¿Y esas preguntas? – Preguntó Zeon mirando a un lado, encontrando a Tio observándolos e inmediatamente desviar su mirada. - " _¿Pero qué rayos pasa por su cabeza?" -_ Se preguntó Zeon al ver esto. Caminó unos pasos y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Unu? ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Gash mirando un atril en medio del desierto.

-Se parece al atril que sostenía la esfera en el Castillo. – Respondió Tio corriendo hacia él y observándolo.

-Aquí es dónde se sentía la presencia del fragmento… Pero no está. – Dijo Zeon observando el atril pensativo.

-¿Uh? ¿Pero por qué? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida y tocó el atril con su mano, en ese momento el atril emitió una onda que los mando a volar, creando una fuerte capa de humo.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Tio mientras tosía por el humo.

 _-¡GURANGARUGO!_ – Unas enormes estacas de rocas aparecieron bajo los tres, Zeon rápidamente los teletransportó más allá antes de que fueran heridos.

-¡Eshros! – Exclamó Zeon mirándolo con fastidio. – Tú también formas parte de ellos. — Le dijo mientras Eshros comenzó a reír.

-¡¿Dónde está el Cristal?! – Preguntó Kurumi dando un paso adelante. – Aquí estuvo un fragmento, así que tú debes tenerlo, ¡Devuélvelo! – Exclamó mientras lo señalaba.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó Eshros mirándola con disgusto. – Me cansas, eres molesta, también te destruiré, _¡Guranbaison!_ –Una enorme serpiente fue directamente a Kurumi.

 _-¡Oruga Feisuku!_ – Exclamó Kurumi haciendo que su espiral de fuego consumiera a la serpiente. - ¡Dinos dónde tienes el Cristal! -

-¡Unu! ¡Habla de una vez Eshros! ¡Si te arrepientes te perdonaremos! — Le dijo Gash mirándolo seriamente.

-Tsk. Tú serás el único que lo perdone, porque yo lo pienso destruir. – Contestó Zeon.

 _¡Zakeruga!_ – El rayo de Zeon fue directamente a Eshros.

 _-¡Kureishiru!_ – El escudo de Eshros pudo soportar el conjuro de Zeon sorprendiéndolo. – _¡Guransen!_ -

-¡Zeon, Gash, lancen un Zakeruga! –Exclamó Tio acercándose.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola.

-¡No preguntes, solo hazlo! – Le dijo Tio viendo como los cañones aparecían.

-Unu, de acuerdo. – Aceptó Gash y Zeon se puso en posición.

 _-¡ZAKERUGA!_ – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, electrocutando las rocas que salían del cañón.

 _-¡Giga Ra Seishiru!_ – Exclamó Tio haciendo que los cañones electrocutados rebotaran sobre Eshros, dejándolo mal herido.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Tio saltando en victoria.

-¡Creo que lo derrotamos! – Exclamó Kurumi.

 _-¡Teo Radomu!_ –La enorme bola de energía impacto sobre Kurumi y Tio lanzándolas lejos.

-¡Tio! ¡Kurumi-chan! – Gritó Gash al verlas en el suelo heridas y corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Zophise! – Exclamó Zeon volteando a verlo con rabia. – Maldito… ¡Te mataré! – Exclamó corriendo rápidamente hacia él. – _¡Teo Zak…!_ -

-¡Zeon! ¡Espera! –Gritó Kurumi, quién se estaba levantando junto con Tio.

-¡Fragmento! ¡Posee un fragmento! – Prosiguió Tio señalando el cuello de Zophise.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Zeon mirando el cuello de Zophise y confirmando la realidad. – Maldita sea. –Murmuró saltando para evitar el golpe de Zophise, pero este lo agarró del broche de su manto jalándolo con fuerza, una luz comenzó a salir de allí y Zeon le dio una patada logrando zafarse.

 _-¡Guranbaison!_ –Una enorme serpiente fue directo hacia Gash, Kurumi y Tio, Gash estiró su manto protegiéndolos, y Tio activo su aura.

-¡¿P-Pero cómo?! – Exclamó Kurumi sorprendida, luego miró el cuello de Eshros y se dio cuenta de una pequeña luz morada. – ¡También tiene un fragmento! – Exclamó señalándolo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Tio sorprendida.

Zeon saltó hacia ellos quedando frente a Zophise mientras que Kurumi, Gash y Tio miraban a Eshros.

-Unu… Eso significa que no podemos usar nuestros conjuros ahora. – Dijo Gash mirando seriamente a su oponente.

-¡Están atrapados! – Exclamó Zophise. — _¡Dioga Teo Radomu!_ – El gigantesco meteorito iba hacia ellos a máxima velocidad.

 _-¡Gurandam!_ – Dos enormes paredes de piedra rodearon a los cuatro, dejándolos acorralados y dispuestos a aplastarlos, Tio activo su aura protectora, protegiéndolos de las paredes, pero estás eran muy pesadas y le estaba costando mantenerse.

-¡Zeon! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Exclamó Tio luchando contra las paredes y mirando con horror el ataque de Zophise que estaba muy cerca.

-Pero… - Quiso replicar el peligris.

-¡Unu! Tio tiene razón, debemos salir de aquí. – Le dijo Gash estirando su manto protegiéndolos.

Kurumi asintió. – Estamos rodeados, es lo mejor. – Le dijo Kurumi mirándolo.

-¡Agh! Rayos, de acuerdo. – Y con esto Zeon los envolvió con su manto listo para llevarlos, pero nada paso.

-Zeon…Creo que quedamos en que nos íbamos. – Le dijo Tio mirando el meteorito y mirando las paredes que la aprisionaban queriendo traspasar el aura.

-¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó Zeon y frunció el ceño confundido. – Eso intento, pero no logro llevarlos. – Le dijo mirándola.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Gash nervioso.

-¡Zeon! ¡Tú broche! – Exclamó Kurumi señalando el broche. – ¡Está roto! -

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó viéndolo, y efectivamente estaba roto en dos. – De seguro fue cuando ese maldito de Zophise me atacó.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Tio girándolo para ver el broche. – ¡Es cierto! ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Eso no debería preocuparte, lo que debería importarte es que no podemos salir. – Le dijo Zeon intentándolo de nuevo y fallando.

-¡¿Unu?! –Exclamó Gash nervioso.

* * *

 ** _-Santuario Lunar, Montañas Nevadas, Suiko ~ Segundo Mundo-_**

-¡Ahora, Gash! – Gritó Zeon cuando los rayos comenzaron a salir de las espadas.

-¡Unu! _¡Baou Kurou Disugurugu! –_ La poderosa garra de Baou apareció y Gash comenzó a usarla de escudo. - ¡No te apresuro hermano, pero date prisa! –

-¡Ya sé! – Exclamó Zeon apuntando su mano hacia el escudo. - _¡Zeo Zakeruga! -_ Creó un poderoso dragón azul eléctrico muy parecido a Baou, el cual comenzó a golpear con fuerza el escudo. - ¡Prepárate, Gash! –

-¡Unu! – Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermano.

El Zeo Zakeruga logró traspasar el escudo y hacer un orificio en él.

-¡Ahora! – Zeon corrió con gran velocidad hacia la apertura jalando a Gash con él, lograron entrar antes de que se cerrara y la garra de Baou desapareció.

-¡Unu, lo logramos! – Exclamó feliz.

-Andando, no perdamos tiempo. – Dijo jadeando un poco, pero subió decidido por las escaleras mientras su hermano caminaba detrás de él.

Fueron 10 minutos de larga caminata por dichas escaleras, una vez llegaron a la puerta del Santuario, Gash sacó su varita real y la puso frente a la cerradura (que en realidad era una esfera violeta), tanto la varita como el cristal brillaron y la puerta se abrió.

-Vamos. – Dijo Zeon entrando al oscuro lugar.

-Unu. – Gash lo siguió.

Varias antorchas ubicadas en los extremos comenzaron a prenderse solas y en el frente de ellos había una especie de altar.

-¡Segunda Mano del Tiempo, mi nombre es Gash Bell y soy el actual Rey del Makai! – Gritó Gash a la nada. - ¡Como monarca, te insto a que aparezcas ante mí! –

La mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules apareció frente a ellos justo en ese momento.

- _Segunda Mano del Tiempo presente._ – La mujer hizo una reverencia. - _¿Cuál es vuestro deseo? ¿A qué habéis venido?_ –

-Queremos respuestas a nuestras preguntas. – Habló Zeon poniéndose al frente. - ¿Qué sabes sobre la "Esfera de los 7 Tiempos"? –

- _Es una pregunta interesante._ – Sonrió la mujer. – _Os lo contaré: la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos es el núcleo de vida del Mundo Mamodo_. –

-Eso lo sabemos, también sabemos que no pertenece a este mundo. – Dijo Gash.

- _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, solía existir un solo mundo, el cual recibía su energía vital, el maná, gracias a Yggdrasil, el Gran Árbol de la vida._ – Explicó la mujer. – _Esto sucedió cuando yo solía ser un solo ser eterno: "La Diosa del Tiempo", quien se encargaba de cuidar la vida de Yggdrasil. –_ Su expresión cambió a una seria. _– Pero cuando fui fraccionada en dos, el Mundo sufrió lo mismo y se fragmentó en dos: el Primer Mundo y el Segundo Mundo._ –

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash confundido. - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la esfera? –

- _Cuando el Mundo se fragmentó, Yggdrasil comenzó a secarse, por suerte unos mamodos lograron rescatar una semilla que daría vida al nuevo Gran Árbol, pero al ver que ambos mundos estaban sufriendo la pérdida de energía y se robaban mutuamente dicho maná haciendo perecer al otro, decidieron fragmentar la semilla en dos: la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos y el Cristal del Tiempo. –_

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Zeon ante lo que estaba escuchando.

- _La Esfera de los 7 Tiempos poseía magníficos poderes, pero el Cristal del Tiempo absorbió los sentimientos negativos que las guerras entre ambos mundos trajeron, creando un poder altamente inestable que podría destruir uno o incluso a los dos mundos. –_ Prosiguió la mujer. – _Así que se creó un estabilizador para ese cristal, así nació la Llave del Tiempo. –_ Hizo una leve pausa y luego continuó. – _La Esfera de los 7 Tiempos fue asignada al Primer Mundo junto con la Primer Mano del Tiempo, la Diosa del Sol, mientras que la Llave del Tiempo permaneció en el Segundo Mundo. –_

-Dufaux mencionó que si ambas se unen el mundo desaparecerá… - Habló Zeon mirándola fijamente. - ¿A qué se refería exactamente? –

 _-Si el Cristal del Tiempo se une a la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos se abrirá el "camino" del maná que fluye para ambos mundos, y si el poseedor lo deseáis, cortará ese flujo y el mundo que pierda su energía caerá en la destrucción. –_

 _-_ ¡¿Unu?! ¡Eso es horrible! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido.

-Por eso vinieron a este mundo por el Cristal del Tiempo… - Murmuró Zeon entendiendo la situación.

-¡Van a destruir nuestro mundo! – Dijo Gash mirando a su hermano. - ¡No podemos permitirlo! –

Zeon asintió y sacó el fragmento de la esfera que estaba en su bolsa. - ¿Cómo funciona esto? –

- _La Esfera de los 7 Tiempos es capaz de leer las dudas en vuestro corazón, o dicho de otra forma, puede leer vuestras mentes._ – Explicó la mujer. – _Tenéis que desear lo que vosotros queréis que la esfera haga y ella os lo cumplirá._ –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿De verdad?! – Los ojos de Gash brillaron y le arrebató el fragmento a Zeon. - ¡Deseo un montón de peces limón! – Dijo entusiasmado, pero nada pasó. - ¿Unu? Qué raro… -

-No creo que funcione así, Gash… - Murmuró Zeon viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Unu, enserio? ¡Entonces inténtalo tú! – Dijo mientras le daba el fragmento a Zeon.

-Bi-Bien. – Murmuró mientras lo tomaba, luego cerró sus ojos y pidió algo.

-No funcionó… - Dijo Gash mirando a su hermano.

- _Solo funcionará si el deseo implica mover el espacio-tiempo. –_ Agregó la peligris.

-Unu, ya veo. – Murmuró Gash. - ¿Qué pediste, Zeon? –

-¡No te importa! – Exclamó mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado.

- _Si no encuentran a la joven Ángelus y al Cristal del Tiempo pronto, podría suceder algo terrible. El destino de ambos mundos está en sus manos. –_ La Segunda Mano del Tiempo desapareció en ese momento.

-Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder. – Dijo Zeon tomando la mano de Gash.

-¡Unu! – Gash asintió. – Salvaremos ambos mundos, recuperaremos el Cristal del Tiempo…y traeremos a Kurumi-chan con nosotros. –

Zeon asintió y cerró sus ojos, el fragmento de la esfera en sus manos brilló y ambos desaparecieron del lugar…

* * *

 ** _-Jardín, Palacio Real ~ Primer Mundo-_**

Gash y Zeon aparecieron en un jardín de rosas en el Palacio, era un poco distinto al que Kurumi cuidaba en el Castillo pero el lugar no era tan diferente de igual manera.

-¿Unu? Estamos en el Castillo… - Murmuró Gash mirando el lugar.

-Dufaux dijo que aparentemente era igual a nuestro mundo. – Dijo Zeon recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. – Si eres observador, que dudo que lo seas, notarás que el jardín de rosas es diferente al que Kurumi cultivó.

-Unu, ahora que lo dices… - Dijo Gash mirando el lugar atentamente. – No me había dado cuenta. –

-¡Serás…! – Zeon estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Majestad! – A-Su llegó al lugar con ellos. - ¿Aún están aquí? Creí que ya habían partido. –

-Unu, nosotros no-… - Gash no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Zeon le cubrió la boca.

-Cállate, no deben saber que no somos los mismos. – Susurró Zeon al oído de Gash y después miró a A-Su. – Olvidamos el lugar al que íbamos a ir, ¿podrías decírmelo de nuevo? –

A-Su los miró confundido. – Es extraño que usted olvide algo Príncipe, pero está bien, vamos. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y conduciéndolos al interior del Palacio.

-Vamos, Gash. – Zeon destapó la boca de su hermano y luego se acercó a él para susurrarle. – No vayas a decir ni una palabra, solo sígueme el juego ¿entendiste? –

-Unu, entiendo. – Murmuró Gash y ambos siguieron a A-Su, quien no había notado que ellos no eran los gemelos de ese mundo…

-¡Va a traspasar el aura! – Exclamó Tio entre dientes y sudando por el esfuerzo.

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Zeon sintiéndose impotente.

Kurumi vio esto y no lo soportó más, así que sacó sus alas. - ¡Júntense! ¡Intentaré llevarlos a todos! –Exclamó tomando a Zeon de la mano, quien tomó a Tio y ella tomó a Gash.

-¡Púdranse y róbenlo si gustan! – Exclamó mientras movía sus alas. - _¡Dioga Feisirudoku! -_ Kurumi puso toda su fuerza y se elevó, logrando agrietar las paredes de Eshros y evitar el potente meteorito de Zophise con las llamas que los envolvieron.

-¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Lograste sacarnos! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido y agradecido, Kurumi soló le sonrió ya que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza para no soltar a ninguno.

-¡¿Por qué usaste un conjuro?! – Exclamó Tio.

-No es tan importante que lo roben, con el Dioga o sin él puedo atacar libremente con mis alas, ya que es una habilidad natural. – Dijo algo cansada.

-Tsk, ¿por qué no hiciste eso desde el comienzo? – Le preguntó Zeon disgustado.

-Cállate, no es fácil llevarlos a los tres con mis propias fuerzas. – Le contestó molesta Kurumi mientras se mordía el labio del esfuerzo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Zeon y Gash lograron llegar al lugar que les dijo A-su.

-¿Unu? Este lugar no está en nuestro Mundo ¿O sí? – Preguntó Gash mirando a su alrededor.

-Recuerda que no son exactamente iguales. – Le contestó Zeon cerrando sus ojos. – Puedo sentir la presencia de Kurumi…está en este lugar. – Murmuró abriendo sus ojos y examinando el desierto, luego se sobresaltó al sentirle cerca, alzó la mirada y pudo observarla, la pelinegra estaba volado con gran esfuerzo y con ella llevaba a tres personas más.

Kurumi se sentía completamente agotada, aún estaba herida del golpe de Zophise y le faltaba el aire por el sobre esfuerzo que hacía al llevar a todos, así que rápidamente comenzó a flaquear en el aire.

-¿Unu? Kurumi-chan ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Gash al ver como la pelinegra se debilitaba.

-S-Si…pero…me siento algo cansada. – Murmuró Kurumi volviendo a flaquear.

-Oye, sí ya no puedes, déjanos en el suelo. – Le dijo Zeon.

-S-Sí Kurumi. – Le apoyó Tio un poco nerviosa mientras apretaba el manto de Zeon, odiaba las alturas y verla flaquear le hacía poner más nerviosa. – No vaya a ser que… -

En ese momento Kurumi se desvaneció soltando a todos, quienes cayeron en diferentes posiciones, Zeon intentó agarrar a Tio pero ésta cayó muy lejos de él.

En el suelo estaban Gash y Zeon, quienes observaron la escena horrorizados, y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Tio?! – Exclamó Gash confundido al ver a la pelirroja allí también, así que corrió hacia ella y la atrapo antes de que topara el suelo.

-¡KURUMI! – Gritó Zeon saltando y sosteniéndola en sus brazos evitando su caída.

El otro Zeon, quién estaba cayendo, estiró su manto usándolo como paracaídas salvándose del golpe. No obstante Gash no tuvo la misma suerte y cayó de cara contra el duro suelo, levantando polvo. En ese momento las alas de Kurumi desaparecieron y unas cuantas plumas rojas comenzaron a caer como lluvia.

-¡Reacciona, Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon preocupado mientras la zarandeaba.

-Ay, ¿qué pasó…? – Murmuró Tio mientras se tomaba la cabeza algo mareada.

-Unu, Tio ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Gash, quien la tenía en brazos aún.

-¡Gash! – Zeon corrió a su hermano preocupado al ver que estaba completamente noqueado y mareado por el golpe.

-Unu… - Todo le daba vueltas a Gash. – Unu… - Reaccionó a los pocos momentos y comenzó a saltar mientras apretaba su cabeza soltando quejidos de dolor. - ¡Uooo! ¡Duele, duele! –

-¿Eh? – Tio miró que habían dos Gash y dos Zeon, quedando confundida. - ¡¿EHHH?! – Exclamó sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba a los cuatro gemelos repetidamente. - ¡¿Qu-Qu-Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por-Por-Por qué hay cuatro de ustedes?! –

-¿Hm? – Zeon volteó confundido ante la reacción de Tio, percatándose del Gash cerca de la pelirroja y al otro Zeon cargando a Kurumi. - ¡¿Qué…?! –

-¿Unu? – Gash recobró la conciencia y observo la escena confundido. - ¡¿Nos han clonado?! ¡Woo! –

-¡Hola! – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. – Nosotros somos-… -

-¡Zeon! – El grito de Kurumi lo interrumpió, quien abrazó a Zeon con lágrimas y una sonrisa. - ¡Eres tú, Zeon! ¡Realmente eres tú! –

-Kurumi… - Zeon correspondió al abrazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras la veía a los ojos y le limpiaba las lágrimas. – Kurumi. – Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una irritada y golpeó a Kurumi en la cabeza. - ¡¿Por qué demonios peleaste tú sola contra ese Mamodo?! ¡¿Acaso no entendiste que eras débil?! ¡Maldición! –

-¡Me duele! – Exclamó con dolor en su cabeza. - ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡No podía dejarlo escapar! ¡Además ¿por qué me pegas?! –

-¡¿Preguntas el por qué?! ¡Nos hiciste pasar por muchas cosas para encontrarte, idiota! –

-¡Unu, Zeon, Kurumi-chan, deténganse! – Dijo Gash tratando de detenerlos algo nervioso.

-¡Esperen un momento! – Interrumpió Zeon mirando la escena. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –

-Creo que ellos son el Zeon y el Gash que Kurumi conoce. – Dijo Tio mirándolos.

-¡Unu! ¡Así es! – Exclamó Gash volteando a verlos. - ¡Nosotros somos los amigos de Kurumi-chan! –

-A todo esto… - Dijo Kurumi mirándolos. - ¿Por qué están aquí? –

-Nosotros-… - Zeon no pudo hablar cuando unos cañones de rocas los atacaron.

Tio creó su aura protectora y logró salvarlos del ataque a todos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Exclamó Gash confundido.

-Nuestros "amigos" nos encontraron… - Murmuró Kurumi apuntando hacia Eshros y Zophise.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! – Exclamó Tio.

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon puede teletransportarnos! – Dijo Gash.

-¡¿Acaso olvidaste que mi broche está roto?! – Zeon volteó a ver a su hermano irritado.

-Unu…me refería al otro Zeon. – Murmuró apuntando al amigo de Kurumi.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Él puede llevarnos! – Exclamó Tio.

 _-¡Teo Radomu! –_ Zophise los atacó esta vez.

 _-_ ¡Zeon, Gash! ¡Ellos puedes robarnos los hechizos con esos fragmentos en sus cuellos! – Kurumi puso al tanto a sus amigos de la situación mientras todos esquivaban el ataque.

 _-¡Gurangarugo! –_ Las estacas de roca salieron debajo de ellos.

Zeon protegió a Tio y a Gash con su manto, Kurumi fue protegida por el otro Zeon y Gash se protegió a sí mismo.

-¡Tenemos que distraerlos de algún modo! – Exclamó el segundo Gash (del mundo de Kurumi).

-¡Kurumi, Gash, ataquemos! – Dijo Zeon tocando el suelo nuevamente.

-¡¿Acaso no escucharon que ellos pueden robar los hechizos?! – Exclamó el primer Zeon.

-¡Ya lo sabemos! – Respondió el segundo Zeon. - ¡Juntos hemos creado bastantes hechizos, perder uno no nos matará! –

-¡Es cierto! – Dijo Kurumi acercándose a él. - ¡Con ustedes aquí, podemos usarlos! –

-¡Unu! – Afirmó Gash. - ¡Ataquemos para poder irnos! – El rubio volteó a ver a Tio, Zeon y Gash. - ¡Colóquense detrás de nosotros! –

-¡Unu! – Dijo Gash haciéndolo.

-¡No les haré caso a unos tontos de otro mundo! – Replicó Zeon.

-¡No es momento de que te pongas así, ven! – Dijo Tio tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a correr detrás de ellos.

-¿Aún puedes usarlas? – Murmuró el segundo Zeon viendo de reojo a Kurumi, quien estaba en medio de Gash y él.

-¡Sí, todavía aguanto! – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Hagámoslo! –

 _-¡Guransen! /¡Dioga Teo Radomu! –_ Zophise y Eshros los atacaron al mismo tiempo.

 _-_ ¡Ahora, Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon tomando su posición.

 _-_ ¡Entiendo! – Kurumi apareció sus alas una vez más y las agitó creando una poderosa pared de fuego que lanzó contra ambos ataques debilitándolos y sus alas volvieron a desaparecer. - ¡Vamos! –

Gash, Kurumi y Zeon se tomaron las manos, de la misma forma que la pelinegra lo hizo con los otros dos gemelos en el Santuario, y apuntaron sus manos libres contra ambos ataques enemigos.

- _¡SHIN ZAKERUKUGA! –_ De la mano de Gash salió un rayo dorado, de la de Kurumi una llamarada y de la palma de Zeon un rayo azul, los tres ataques tenían forma de tirabuzón (idénticos al Zakeruga y Feisiruga) y se unieron en uno solo creado de ambos elementos.

El ataque colapsó junto a los hechizos de Zophise y Eshros, creando una cortina de humo que los chicos aprovecharon para juntarse y desaparecer de ahí con ayuda de la Teletransportación del segundo Zeon…

* * *

 ** _-Jardín, Palacio Real-_**

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash, quien dirigió su mirada a Kurumi, Zeon y el otro Gash. - ¡El ataque realmente existía! – Exclamó sorprendido.

-Se los dije. – Contestó Kurumi, pero inmediatamente se tambaleó y cayó cansada.

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon logró atraparla y la cargó en sus brazos. – Tsk, tan débil como siempre. –

-Cállate. – Murmuró Kurumi mientras lo veía.

-¿Ya podrían explicarnos cómo y por qué están aquí? – Dijo el primer Zeon mirándolos fijamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Por el bien de ambos mundos. – Respondió Gash mirándolos.

-¿De ambos mundos? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-Supongo que deben conocer esto. – Dijo Zeon mostrándoles el fragmento que guardaba en su bolsa.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash viéndolo. - ¡¿Un fragmento de la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos?! –

¡¿Por qué tienen eso?! – Preguntó Zeon viéndolos fijamente.

-Tranquilos, no lo robamos. – Respondió el segundo Zeon. – Gash lo encontró en nuestro jardín enterrado en el cráter que se creó con la explosión dimensional. –

-¿Ocurrió también allá? – Preguntó Tio viéndolos.

-Unu. – Afirmó el segundo Gash. – Creemos que quien robó el Cristal del Tiempo lo perdió en nuestro mundo cuando luchó contra Kurumi-chan. –

-Unu, ¿y si vamos adentro para hablar? – Dijo el primer Gash.

-Gash tiene razón, vamos. – Dijo Zeon dando la vuelta hacia el Palacio y todos lo siguieron.

* * *

-Gash… ¿Por qué siempre terminamos en el comedor? – Preguntó Tio con una vena en la frente conteniendo su ira.

-Unu… ¡El comedor es el mejor lugar! Se puede hablar más calmadamente. – Le respondió Gash tomando sus cubiertos.

Tio le dio un zape en la nuca. – Lo que pasa es que eres un glotón. – Murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-Unu… ¡A mí no me molesta! – Exclamó el segundo Gash mirando con ilusión toda la comida mientras hilos de saliva corrían por su boca. – ¡Yo concuerdo con Gash! -

-¿Unu? ¿Verdad que sí? – Preguntó el primer Gash con ojos llorosos. – ¡Al fin alguien que me entiende! -

Tio los miró con recelo. – Jo… Son realmente iguales. – Murmuró mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Y bien? – Interrumpió Zeon cruzándose de brazos, quien estaba sentado al lado de Tio y miraba fijamente al otro Zeon. – ¿Ya nos van a decir qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó el peligris.

-Unu… - Contestó Gash con la boca llena. – No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero…la Segunda Mano del Tiempo dijo… -

-¡¿Fueron con la Segunda Mano del Tiempo?! – Exclamó Kurumi asombrada mirando a Zeon.

-Pues sí, ¿dónde más podríamos ir? Sí cierta personita desapareció sin decir nada. – Contestó el segundo Zeon mirando con reproche a Kurumi.

-No fue mi intención. – Le contestó Kurumi haciendo un puchero.

Tio tosió un poco. – Bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Gash mencionó a la Segunda Mano del Tiempo… ¿No es allí donde nosotros fuimos pero no logramos entrar? – Preguntó un poco confundida.

Kurumi asintió. – Sí, allí mismo, pero en nuestro Mundo Gash y Zeon si estaban debidamente compaginados, por eso funcionó. – Le explicó Kurumi.

-Tsk ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros no? – Preguntó el primer Zeon señalándose a él y a su hermano que seguía comiendo sin parar.

-Bueno… - Intentó explicar Kurumi.

-Exactamente eso. – Respondió el segundo Zeon mirándolo fijamente. – Nosotros desarrollamos conjuros que ustedes no tienen porque Kurumi no estuvo con ustedes en este Mundo. – Explicó mientras miraba el palacio. – No me extraña que no hayan entrado, con su poder no desarrollado su viaje fue una completa pérdida de tiempo. -

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó molesto Zeon fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kurumi y Tio se miraron, sintiendo que las cosas no iban bien, ambas se pusieron de acuerdo con la mirada para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control.

-B-Bueno… ¿Qué les dijo la Segunda Mano del Tiempo? – Preguntó Tio nerviosa mirando de reojo a Kurumi y a Zeon.

-Sí… ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? – Preguntó Kurumi ayudando a Tio.

-Unu…Bueno…Ella dijo algo sobre que el Mundo fue partido en dos. – Dijo Gash mientras comía.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-Yo lo explicaré. – Intervino Zeon mirando a Gash quien asintió. – La Segunda Mano del Tiempo nos contó que hace mucho tiempo ella solía ser un solo ser eterno: "La Diosa del Tiempo" y existía un solo mundo qué recibía su energía vital, que era el maná, gracias a Yggdrasil, el Gran Árbol de la vida. Ella se encargaba de cuidar la vida de Yggdrasil, pero cuando fue fraccionada en dos, el Mundo sufrió lo mismo y se fragmentó en dos: el Primer Mundo y el Segundo Mundo. -

-¿Nosotros somos el Primer Mundo? – Preguntó Zeon y Kurumi asintió.

-Ya veo… Entonces el Mundo fue dividido. – Murmuró Tio. – Ustedes pertenecen al Segundo Mundo ¿Verdad? – Kurumi volvió a asentir. – Pero ¿por qué esos Mamodos también quieren su Cristal? -

Zeon respondió. – Cuando el Mundo se fragmentó, Yggdrasil comenzó a secarse y unos mamodos rescataron una semilla que daría vida al nuevo Gran Árbol, pero al ver que ambos mundos estaban sufriendo la pérdida de energía y se robaban mutuamente dicho maná haciendo perecer al otro, decidieron fragmentar la semilla en dos: la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos y el Cristal del Tiempo. Eso fue lo que nos explicó ella. Nuestro Cristal contiene un poder altamente inestable que fue sellado con la llave del Tiempo, La Esfera de los 7 Tiempos fue asignada a su Mundo junto con la Primer Mano del Tiempo, la Diosa del Sol, mientras que la Llave del Tiempo permaneció en nuestro Mundo. -

-Ya… ¿Pero por qué lo quieren? – Preguntó Zeon.

-Si el Cristal del Tiempo se une a la Esfera de los 7 Tiempos se abrirá el "camino" del maná que fluye para ambos mundos, y si el poseedor quiere, cortará ese flujo y el mundo que pierda su energía caerá en la destrucción. – Terminó el otro Zeon dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¡¿V-Van a destruir nuestro Mundo?! – Preguntó Kurumi nerviosa.

-Esa es la otra razón por la cual seguimos aquí, nuestro Mundo corre peligro y no sólo el nuestro, el suyo también. – Le dijo Zeon mirándolos seriamente.

-¿Unu? ¿El Mundo Mamodo está en riesgo? – Preguntó Gash dejando de comer.

-Gash… Nuestro Mundo ha estado en riesgo desde qué robaron la Esfera. – Le dijo Tio un tanto frustrada. – Ahora es peor porque poseen un Cristal poderoso que puede absorber toda la energía de nuestro Mundo si lo desean. – Le explicó Tio.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡No podemos permitirlo! – Exclamó Gash.

-¡Unu! ¡Lo mismo pienso yo! –Exclamó igual de efusivo el otro Gash. – ¿Unimos fuerzas? -

-Unu ¡Por supuesto! – Le respondió el rubio para disgusto de ambos peligris.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el primer Zeon mirando a Gash. – ¡¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería unir mis fuerzas con estos desconocidos?! – Le preguntó molesto.

-Unu…pero… - Intentó replicar Gash.

-Exactamente, yo no pienso trabajar con estas copias baratas. – Prosiguió el otro Zeon cruzándose de brazos mirando con disgusto al primer Zeon. – Con nuestros conjuros es más que suficiente. -

-Unu…pero… - Intentó replicar el otro Gash.

-Tsk ¿Copias baratas? Nosotros somos el Primer Mundo, ustedes son las copias. – Le contestó Zeon cruzando sus brazos.

-Si lo olvidas, los mundos se dividieron al mismo tiempo, los nombres no tienen nada que ver. – Le respondió el otro.

-¿Así? Nosotros poseemos la Esfera de los Siete Tiempos, gracias a ella están aquí. – Le recalcó Zeon alzando una ceja.

Tio rodó los ojos. – ¡Basta! parecen niñitos discutiendo por algo tan estúpido. – Les dijo Tio mirándolos fastidiada.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que derrotaron a Zophise y a Eshros hace poco? – Preguntó el otro Zeon ignorando a Tio. – ¿Acaso no fuimos nosotros? Ustedes estaban perdidos porque no tienen lo que nosotros tenemos: A Kurumi. – Y diciendo esto jaló a la chica y la puso a su lado. – No veo que esa mocosa haga algo útil por ustedes. –Prosiguió señalando a Tio restándole importancia.

-No soy un objeto ¿sabes? – Murmuró Kurumi viéndolo de reojo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Tio poniendo sus manos en la cintura, fulminándolo con la mirada. – ¡¿Qué me dijiste?! -

-¡Cállate! Parece que quieres una demostración de mi fuerza. – Habló amenazante Zeon mientras daba un paso hacia él.

-No me parece mala idea demostrarte un poco de la mía. – Le contestó el otro Zeon acercándose también.

Kurumi y Tio se alarmaron y corrieron y se pusieron en medio de ellos.

-¡Basta Zeon! ¡No hagas tonterías! – Exclamó Tio reteniéndolo del brazo.

-¡Zeon! ¡Nada de esto es necesario! ¡Detente! – Le pidió la pelinegra reteniéndolo del pecho.

-Tsk. – Resopló el primer Zeon cruzándose de brazos.

-Tch. – Resopló el otro cruzando sus brazos también.

-¡Escuchen! – Exclamó Tio moviendo sus manos para que le prestarán atención. – Nuestros Mundos están en alto riesgo, no es momento para pelear por chiquilladas, así que, Zeon, Gash y yo estamos dispuestos a unir nuestras fuerzas con ustedes. – Le dijo la pelirroja a Kurumi. – ¿Verdad Gash? -

-¡Unu! ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! – Exclamó el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon molesto. – Yo dije que… -

-¡Tú no dices nada! – Le interrumpió Tio. – Estamos hablando de nuestro Mundo también, así que TODOS vamos a colaborar. – Luego suavizó su rostro. – ¿Por favor? -

Zeon apenas y la miró apretó sus ojos con fuerza. – Maldición… ¡De acuerdo! -

Gash y Tio saltaron y chocaron sus manos. – ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a salvar nuestro Mundo! – Exclamó emocionada la pelirroja.

-Tch ¿Por qué eres tan ruidosa? – Preguntó el otro Zeon fastidiado. – Yo no he aceptado. -

-¿Eh? – Preguntó Tio confundida. – ¿Por qué no? -

-Creo que deje claras mis razones hace poco. – Le contestó fríamente el peligris sin mirarla. – Vámonos, Gash, Kurumi, recuperemos nuestro Cristal y regresemos a casa. – Les dijo Zeon poniéndose de pie.

Tio frunció el ceño molesta. – ¡Oye, no tienes que…! -

Kurumi la retuvo, luego la pelinegra se acercó a Zeon. – Zeon, tenemos que trabajar juntos. – Le dijo calmadamente Kurumi mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero Kurumi, nosotros… - Intentó replicar Zeon, pero Kurumi lo interrumpió.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero se trata de nuestro Mundo Zeon, esos tipos tienen en su poder joyas muy poderosas y aunque tengamos conjuros sumamente fuertes necesitamos ayuda, aparte de que ellos conocen muy bien el manejo de la Esfera de los Siete Tiempos, tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos salvar a nuestro Mundo. – Le dijo Kurumi sin dejar de mirarlo. – ¿Lo haremos verdad, Zeon? – Preguntó Kurumi con una dulce voz.

Zeon no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando a un lado con una expresión frustrada, Kurumi sabía que solo le faltaba un empujoncito.

-¿Zeon? – Lo llamó dulcemente y Zeon soltó un suspiro. - ¿Por favor? -

-Bien, de acuerdo Kurumi. – Respondió Zeon rindiéndose ante la petición de la pelinegra.

-¡Gracias Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi dándole un abrazo a Zeon haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente, luego lo soltó y corrió hacia Gash.

-¡¿Lo oíste Gash?! – Exclamó Kurumi emocionada.

-¡Unu! Sabía que tú lo convencerías Kurumi-chan. – Respondió Gash contento, luego se volteó y miró a su doble. – Nosotros también aceptamos. -

-Unu, entonces es un trato. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano para sellar el compromiso. – ¿Aliados? – Preguntó.

-¡Unu! Aliados. – Respondió el otro Gash estrechando su mano con la de él.

-¡Entonces partamos de inmediato! – Dijo Tio emocionada.

-No te precipites. – Murmuró el primer Zeon mirándola. – No tenemos pistas aún. –

-Unu, además la última vez nos tendieron una trampa… - Dijo el primer Gash.

-¡AH! ¡Ya me acordé! – Exclamó Kurumi asustando a todos.

-¡No grites tan de repente, tonta! – Dijo Zeon mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

-¡Eso me dolió, Zeon! – Le reclamó.

-¿De qué te acordaste? – Preguntó Tio.

-Yo puedo sentir el poder del Cristal del Tiempo con el poder de Zeon. –

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – Le reclamó el primer Zeon. - ¡Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas, mocosa! –

-¡No le grites a Kurumi! – Replicó el segundo Zeon. - ¡No tienes ese derecho! –

-Están en MI mundo, en MI Palacio, así que yo puedo gritarle a quien quiera. – Dijo Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-Le estás gritando a MI Kurumi, en MI presencia y eso no te lo permitiré. – Agregó el segundo Zeon.

-¡Que no soy un objeto! – Gruñó frustrada Kurumi, luego proceso las palabras de Zeon y lo miró. - ¡Y tampoco soy tuya! -

-Unu…si los malos no destruyen el mundo… - Murmuró el primer Gash.

-…Ellos dos terminarán haciéndolo… - Terminó la frase el segundo Gash.

-¡Ya cálmense los dos! – Gritó Tio poniéndose en medio de ambos. – Son más infantiles que Gash. –

-¿Unu? – Dijeron ambos Gash apuntándose a sí mismos.

-Mo~…ustedes sí que son mole-… - Kurumi no terminó de hablar debido a que cayó al suelo desmallada.

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Zeon ignoró a su otro "yo" y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Unu? ¿Le sucede algo? – Preguntó el primer Gash acercándose a ellos.

-Unu, probablemente necesita más energía. – Dijo el segundo Gash.

-¿Energía? – Preguntó Tio sin comprender.

-¿Unu? ¿No se los contó? – Murmuró Gash mirándolos.

-¿Decirnos qué? – Preguntó el primer Gash.

-Kurumi está "muerta". – Respondió Zeon mientras se ponía de pie con Kurumi en brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Tio y Gash al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esa mocosa está muerta? – Dijo Zeon mirándolos. – Eso es imposible, ella ESTA aquí. –

-Unu, Kurumi está en estado Ángelus. – Explicó Gash.

-¿Estado Ángelus? – Murmuró Tio sin comprender.

-En términos simples: Kurumi murió y su alma está retenida en un recipiente sin energía real. – Explicó Zeon. – Tiene que recibir la energía vital de otro ser cada cierto periodo. –

-Ya veo… - Dijo Tio. – No sabía eso. –

-La llevaré afuera para tomar aire fresco. – Dijo Zeon mientras caminaba hacia la salida con Kurumi en brazos.

-¿Unu? ¿Estás seguro? – Cuestionó Gash mirándolo. - ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? –

-Sí, no te preocupes, tú descansa. – Dijo saliendo del lugar.

-¡Unu! ¡Entiendo! – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa viéndolo irse.

* * *

Zeon recostó suavemente a Kurumi sobre el jardín del Palacio, se arrodilló junto a ella mientras removía unos mechones de su rostro.

-Kurumi…eres una tonta, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. - Susurró Zeon observándola. – Al fin pude encontrarte…temía que jamás volvería a verte. – Y diciendo esto posó sus labios sobre los de la pelinegra, uniéndose en un hermoso beso y el cuerpo de Kurumi fue rodeado por un pequeño brillo rojo en ese momento.

* * *

-Unu… ¿se pondrá bien Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó preocupado Gash.

-Unu, solo necesita un poco de energía. – Respondió el segundo Gash tranquilamente.

-Pero, si se encuentra débil ¿No debería descansar en una habitación? – Preguntó Tio confundida al ver que Zeon se la había llevado a fuera.

-Unu, mi hermano le dará un poco de su energía a Kurumi, pronto estará de vuelta. – Le contestó el rubio.

-Oh, es cierto, Zeon dijo que necesitaba energía vital… ¡Ya sé! Le daré a Kurumi un poco de la mía, tal vez así se recupere más rápido. – Exclamó la pelirroja encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¿Te volviste loca? – Preguntó Zeon reteniéndola de los tirantes que sostenían su mameluco rojo. – Tú no cuentas ahora con suficiente energía ni para ti misma ¿Y piensas regalar más? Ya usaste mucha usando tu aura, quédate aquí. – Le dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-Pero… - Quiso replicar la pelirroja.

-Unu, no te molestes Tio, mi hermano le dará la energía suficiente. – Le contestó con una sonrisa el segundo Gash.

-Pero si se trata de energía vital… ¿Cómo hace para pasársela a Kurumi? – Preguntó Zeon pensativo.

-Unu, es cierto… ¿Es posible pasarle la energía vital a otra persona? – Preguntó el primer Gash.

-¡Unu! ¡Si es posible! – Exclamó el segundo Gash. – Por medio de un beso. -

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Beso?! – Exclamaron Tio y Gash.

-¿Quieres decir que ustedes "besan" a Kurumi cada vez que ella necesita energía? – Preguntó Zeon sin creerlo.

-¡Unu! – Contestó el segundo Gash asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿E-Entonces Zeon se llevó a Kurumi porque…porque iba a b-besarla? –Preguntó Tio mirando la puerta.

-¡Unu! Así es. – Le contestó Gash.

-Unu… Entonces si yo quisiera darle un poco de mi energía a Tio ¿Tengo que darle un beso? –Preguntó Gash señalando a la pelirroja, quien rápidamente se puso totalmente roja.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡G-Gash! ¡P-Pero que dices! – Exclamó ella negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No seas tonto Gash. – Le dijo Zeon dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – Con Kurumi funciona porque está en estado Ángelus, Tio está en estado corriente, con ella no te funcionara. -

-¡¿Cómo que corriente?! – Exclamó Tio golpeándolo en el brazo.

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon-nii, volviste! – Exclamó el segundo Gash viendo como su hermano entraba con Kurumi en brazos.

-Unu, Kurumi-chan ¿está bien? – Preguntó el primer Gash acercándose, observando como la pelinegra dormía en los brazos de Zeon.

Zeon asintió. – Sí, solo necesita descansar un poco. – Contestó observando a la chica.

-Puede ocupar una de las habitaciones ¿Verdad Gash? – Preguntó Tio.

-¡Unu! ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió el rubio. – El Palacio tiene muchas habitaciones, pueden ocupar la que gusten. -

-¿Los acompaño? – Preguntó Tio caminando hacia ellos.

-No es necesario, conozco el lugar. – Respondió Zeon caminando con Kurumi, su hermano le siguió, alejándose de allí.

-Unu… No sabía que Kurumi-chan estaba muerta. – Murmuró Gash mirando a su hermano y a Tio.

-Tsk, con esa niña todo es posible. –Contestó Zeon mirando a un lado, un recuerdo de la pelinegra pasó por su mente.

* * *

- _No sé en qué se convertirá mi cuerpo, creo que probablemente se vuelva muy feo y no quiero que Gash lo vea. – Kurumi sonrió con nostalgia mientras tenía unas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, cada vez eran más los pequeños brillos que brotaban de su cuerpo. – Espero que siempre puedas recordar mi yo sonriente, así que…por favor ¿podemos separarnos mientras aún soy hermosa? -_

* * *

Zeon alzó la mirada y observó el lugar dónde había estado parado su otro yo junto con Kurumi. - _"¿Tendrá ese recuerdo algo que ver con qué este muerta?" -_ Se preguntó el peligris. Tio soltó un suspiro y Zeon la miró alzando una ceja. – ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó mirándola.

La pelirroja lo miró un poco melancólica. – Es cierto… - Susurró y Zeon la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó.

Tio cambio su expresión, como si se acordara de algo. – Es cierto. – Volvió a murmurar pero ahora molesta, mientras lo miraba enfadada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca o qué? – Le preguntó Zeon un tanto irritado.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. – Le contestó cortante mientras le daba una última mirada molesta y se iba de nuevo a la mesa.

-Tsk ¿Qué le pasa? – Le preguntó el peligris a Gash observando a Tio, quien estaba sentada en la mesa pero no comía.

-Unu… No lo sé ¿No le dijiste nada? – Preguntó Gash mirándolo.

-Claro que no ¿Qué podría decirle? – Preguntó Zeon observándola.

-Unu…de tantas cosas que eres capaz de decir… - Murmuró Gash por lo bajo pero Zeon lo escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó amenazante y Gash dio un brinquito hacia atrás asustado.

-¡Unu! ¡No dije nada! – Exclamó moviendo sus manos y cabeza en negación. – Voy a acompañar a Tio. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la pelirroja.

-Tsk. – Resopló Zeon observándolos.

* * *

-Unu… ¿Dónde la llevaras? – Preguntó Gash caminando junto a él.

-A su habitación, por supuesto. – Le contestó el peligris, parándose frente a una puerta, Gash la abrió dándole permiso a Zeon que entre. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! – Exclamó Zeon al ver que el "cuarto de Kurumi" estaba lleno de otras cosas.

-Unu…parece que alguien ya duerme aquí. – Respondió Gash observando todo, se acercó a la cómoda y visualizó varias fotos: una en donde estaban él, Zeon y Tio, otra dónde estaba Megumi y Tio, y otra de Tio con sus padres. – Unu… ¡Este es el cuarto de Tio! – Exclamó al darse cuenta, observando todas las cosas confirmando su suposición.

-¡¿Y qué hace esa Mocosa en el cuarto de Kurumi?! –Preguntó mirando con disgustó las pertenencias de la pelirroja.

-Unu… Zeon, este no es nuestro Mundo, al parecer, en este Mundo, Tio vive aquí. – Respondió Gash recorriendo la habitación observando las fotos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Zeon con molestia. – Bueno, solo hay que tirar estas cosas, acomodar la decoración y el cuarto de Kurumi estará listo. -

-¿Unu? Zeon no podemos hacer eso, es el cuarto de Tio. – Le dijo Gash acercándose.

-¿Y eso qué? En el castillo este es el cuarto de Kurumi, y no importa dónde estemos siempre será su cuarto. – Le dijo Zeon fastidiado.

-Unu, Pero Zeon, Tio es mi amiga, no puedo hacer eso. – Le dijo Gash mirándolo.

-Tch, maldición, bueno lo aceptaré solo por esta vez. – Respondió Zeon llevándose a Kurumi en brazos dejándola en la habitación contigua.

* * *

-Gash te vas a atorar. – Le reprendió Zeon al ver a su hermano comer sin parar. – ¿Al menos masticas? -

-Unu, ¡se ve delicioso! – La voz del Segundo Gash los hizo voltear.

-Regresaron. – Dijo Zeon poniéndose de pie.

-Unu ¿Cómo esta Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó Gash tragando de golpe.

-Está descansando en una habitación. – Respondió Zeon mirando a Gash.

-Kurumi dijo que ella podía sentir la presencia del Cristal del Tiempo contigo. – Habló Tio mirando a Zeon. – Pero ella ahora está descansando ¿Qué hacemos? -

El primer Zeon se volteó a ver a "su otro yo". – Tú tienes un fragmento de la Esfera de los Siete Tiempos ¿Verdad? -

-Sí así es. – Le contestó el peligris mostrándole el fragmento.

-Entonces ya está, usaremos ese fragmento para localizar al resto. – Dijo Zeon tomando el fragmento.

-¿Unu? ¿Eso se puede? – Preguntó el Segundo Gash.

El primer Zeon asintió. – Sí, verás, los fragmentos necesitan estar cerca, ya que juntos conforman la esfera, si un fragmento está mucho tiempo alejado de los otros, irá hacia ellos por su cuenta. Pero podemos adelantar el proceso, llevándolos al atril sagrado. – Les dijo Zeon mirando el fragmento que descansaba en su mano.

-Comprendo, entonces hagámoslo. – Le dijo el segundo Zeon.

-¡Unu! Vayamos ahora. – Respondió el primer Gash poniéndose de pie con su doble, Tio les siguió.

Llegaron a la enorme habitación y Zeon colocó el fragmento en la mitad del atril, este comenzó a flotar y una luz azulada lo rodeaba, pequeñas partículas azules se crearon a su alrededor.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – Preguntó Tio acercándose un poco al fragmento para ver mejor.

-No te acerques tanto. – Le dijo Zeon haciéndola un poco para atrás. – El fragmento está buscando a los demás, y está emitiendo energía no debes acercarte demasiado. -

-Oh… No lo sabía. – Le respondió Tio volviendo a su puesto. De pronto el mapa holográfico comenzó a reaparecer mostrando diversos puntos rojos que estaban marcados con una "X".

-¡Los encontró! – Exclamó el primer Zeon observando los puntos.

-¡Unu! ¿Sabes dónde queda eso? – Le preguntó Gash emocionado.

Zeon miró a "su doble" y él le devolvió la mirada. –Tenemos que tocar el fragmento para visualizar el camino, se mostrará rápidamente, así que todos debemos estar preparados. -

El segundo Zeon asintió. – De acuerdo. – Respondió. – Veo que son algunos puntos de encuentro, entonces nos dividiremos en grupos de dos. Cada uno va con sus respectivas parejas. – Le dijo señalándole a su hermano.

-Me parece bien, así nos evitaremos discusiones. – Le respondió Zeon. - Ahora cuando toquemos el fragmento debes desear visualizar el camino del lado este, nosotros iremos al oeste, nos comunicaremos por este trasmisor. – Le dijo Zeon entregándole una especie de reloj. – El que haya encontrado el Cristal deberá avisar al otro grupo. -

-Unu, y si surgen problemas, también avisaremos para ayudarnos. – Le dijo Gash con una sonrisa.

Zeon asintió. – Está bien, entonces Gash cuando te avise, deberás ponerte detrás de mí. – Le dijo Zeon a su hermano.

-¡Unu! Pero… ¿Y Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó Gash mientras lo miraba.

-¡Iré a verla! – Exclamó Tio corriendo hacia la puerta. – ¿En qué habitación está? – Preguntó.

-Unu, está junto a la tuya. – Le respondió Gash con una sonrisa, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras salía del cuarto.

-Bien, entonces empecemos. – Le dijo el primer Zeon, cambiándose de posición. – Gash, ponte detrás de mí.

-De acuerdo. – Aceptó el segundo Zeon moviéndose a la izquierda. – Gash, es hora. -

-¡Unu! – Respondieron ambos rubios y se pararon detrás de su respectivo hermano.

* * *

Tio entró al cuarto dónde estaba Kurumi y se paró junto a ella, la pelinegra estaba dormida.

-Kurumi, Kurumi despierta. – La llamó la pelirroja mientras le movía un poco el hombro.

-Hmm… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Kurumi sentándose en la cama.

-Te desmayaste porque necesitabas energía. – Le explicó Tio. – Zeon… Z-Zeon te la dio. – Le dijo tartamudeando un poco al recordar la "forma" en la que le pasó la energía.

-Oh… ya veo... – Murmuró un poco apenada. - ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! –Exclamó de la nada haciendo asustar a Tio. – ¡El Cristal! ¡Debo ir por Zeon para rastrear el Cristal! – Le dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Espera, ya no es necesario. – La retuvo Tio. – Lograron rastrear los otros fragmentos de la Esfera, con el fragmento que tenía Zeon, ¡Pero debemos apresurarnos! Porque el viaje es inmediato y solo faltamos nosotras. – Le dijo Tio tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia la habitación dónde se encontraban los otros.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Vamos a ir todos juntos? – Preguntó Kurumi mientras corría.

-No, Vamos a dividirnos en grupos de dos, cada uno con nuestros respectivos compañeros, tú iras con el Gash y Zeon de tu mundo, y yo iré con los míos. – Le explicó Tio abriendo la puerta de la enorme habitación.

Kurumi sonrió ante la idea, al fin estaría con sus amigos. – Me parece muy bien. – Le dijo entrando junto con la pelirroja.

Ambas entraron y se quedaron paradas en medio de la habitación, estaban confundidas: a la izquierda estaba Zeon sosteniendo una parte del Fragmento y detrás de él estaba Gash. Por el otro lado también estaba Zeon sosteniendo la otra parte del Fragmento y Gash también estaba detrás de él.

-¿Cuál de los dos es el Zeon que conozco? – Preguntó Tio mirando a ambos.

-Son iguales. – Le contestó Kurumi y una luz comenzó a salir del fragmento.

-¡Dense prisa! – Exclamaron ambos Zeon, haciendo que las chicas pegaran un brinquito, Tio fue al grupo de la izquierda y Kurumi al de la derecha.

-¡Tio! ¡Regresaste! – Exclamó Gash con una sonrisa. – ¡Iremos por las Esferas y el Cristal! -

Tio asintió. – Sí, acabaremos con ellos. -

Kurumi por otro lado se situó junto a Gash.

-Kurumi-chan ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Gash con una sonrisa.

Kurumi asintió. – Sí, muchas gracias Gash. -

-Nos iremos ahora. – Dijeron ambos Zeon, con esto ambos estiraron sus mantos y desaparecieron de allí…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Actualización noctura de este maravilloso joint con Yu-chan! x3 ¡Finalmente pasó! Los protas de ambos mundos se encontraron XDDDD ¿qué les ha parecido? :3 ¿sorprendidos? Pues se viene lo mejor uwu esperamos que les haya gustado este cap. x3 saludos y agradecimientos a todos los que leen este joint tanto aquí como en la cuenta de Yu-chan uwu esperamos seguir recibiendo reviews que nos alientan a continuar *w***

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Mi Compañera Equivocada -Primera Parte-

**"Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo"**

 **Capítulo 6: "Mi Compañera Equivocada –Parte 1–"**

 ** _-Primer Mundo ~ Circuito Ocho, Este-_**

-Bien, es aquí. – Dijo Zeon mientras su manto volvía a la normalidad.

-¡Unu! No conozco este lugar… - Murmuró Gash algo desubicado.

-Eso es porque este no-… - Zeon se giró para ver a su hermano, notando a cierta pelirroja al lado de Gash. - ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?! –

-Jo…que fastidioso. – Dijo Tio cruzando los brazos. – Gash dijo que podía venir, ¿lo olvidas? –

-No, me refiero a por qué estás TÚ aquí. – Dijo apuntándola. - ¡Se suponía que cada quien iría con los de su mundo, niña tonta! –

-¡Oye, no me digas niña tonta! – Exclamó irritada, después se quedó en silenció y descruzó los brazos. – Espera… ¿Tú no eres…? – Rápidamente apuntó hacia Gash comenzando a alterarse. - ¡¿Y tú no eres…?! –

-¡Arg, maldición! – Dijo Zeon pateando una piedra. - ¡Kurumi y tú confundieron los equipos, niñas tontas! –

-Ya te dije que no soy una niña tonta. – Murmuró fastidiada. – Además todos son iguales, ¿cómo esperaban que supiéramos quién era quién? –

-¡Ay, genial! ¡Encima de que Kurumi se va con esa copia barata mía nos dejan a la inútil que no sabe hacer nada bien! – Exclamó irritado.

-¡¿A quién llamas inútil?! – Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Unu…Zeon, Tio, cálmense… - Murmuró Gash nervioso. – Tenemos que encontrar el fragmento de la esfera, ¿lo olvidan? –

-Tch. – Resoplaron Zeon y Tio desviando las miradas y cruzando los brazos.

-Genial, Gash, estate alerta por cualquier ataque enemigo. – Ordenó Zeon.

-¡Unu! – Dijo sonriente.

-Y tú… - Dijo mirando de reojo a Tio. – No vayas a estorbar. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó furiosa. - ¡Sé pelear ¿sabes?! ¡Además puedo usar escudos, cosa que TÚ no tienes! –

-Te diré una cosa, mocosa. – Dijo Zeon sin mirarla. – Tal vez en este mundo te lleves bien con esa copia mía, pero del lugar del que yo vengo no eres alguien de mi agrado. –

-Unu…Zeon, ella no es la misma Tio, así que no te desquites con ella… - Murmuró Gash mirando a su hermano. – Esta Tio no tiene la culpa de nada. –

-¿Culpa de qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Para mí sigue siendo la misma, así que a ambas las odio. – Respondió fríamente. – Así que más le vale no acercarse mucho o le irá mal, andando. – Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash, quien se acercó a Tio inmediatamente. – No le hagas caso Tio, Zeon está…un poco molesto. –

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice? – Preguntó sin entenderlo aún.

-Unu…en nuestro mundo, Tio y Kurumi-chan tuvieron un conflicto muy grande… - Explicó Gash nervioso. – Eso deprimió mucho a Kurumi-chan y desde entonces Zeon odia a Tio. –

-Pero yo no he hecho nada malo…he sido la que ha estado junto a Kurumi todo este tiempo. – Afirmó la pelirroja.

-Unu, eso lo sé muy bien, pero con Zeon es diferente… - Dijo tomándole la mano a Tio. – No te deprimas, Zeon lo entenderá pronto. -

-¡No se queden atrás, caminen! – Gritó Zeon desde la distancia.

-¡Unu! ¡Ya vamos! – Exclamó Gash. – Andando, Tio. –

-Sí… - Murmuró no muy convencida y camino junto a Gash para alcanzar a Zeon. – _"Tal y como pensaba…los papeles ahora se han invertido." –_

* * *

 _- **Primer Mundo ~ Circuito Ocho, Oeste-**_

-Listo, llegamos. – Dijo Zeon mientras su manto volvía a la normalidad mirando al frente.

-Unu, aquí es. – Afirmó Gash mirando a todos lados.

-Uh… ¿Dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Kurumi visualizando el paisaje.

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Zeon al escuchar esa voz, se volteó rápidamente mirándola con disgusto. - ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?! -

Kurumi lo miró confundida. – ¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? – Preguntó mirándolo. – Vengo a ayudarlos por supuesto. -

-No, me refiero a que por qué estás con nosotros, tonta. – Le dijo mirándola con fastidio. – ¡Se suponía que cada quien iba con su grupo para evitar conflictos! -

Kurumi lo miró en shock. – Ese trato… - Susurró mirándolo asombrada. – ¡Tú no eres…! – Luego miró a Gash y lo señaló. – ¡Entonces…tu tampoco eres…! – Exclamó con temor, sentía que la pesadilla regresaba.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Zeon pateando un árbol que había cerca. – ¡Se confundieron de grupo, tontas! – Exclamó irritado.

-No me trates así. – Le respondió Kurumi molesta. – No fue nuestra culpa, ustedes físicamente son idénticos, ¿Cómo podríamos saber quién era el verdadero? -

-¡Agh! ¡No puede ser! Para el colmo que Tio se fue con esa copia trucha, ¡tengo que volver a soportar tus quejidos problemáticos durante más tiempo! – Exclamó fastidiado.

Kurumi lo miró molesta. – ¿Crees que yo estoy feliz de esto? ¡Yo también estoy harta de soportar tu actitud tan apática! -

Gash los miró nervioso, estaba solo en esto de separar a Kurumi de Zeon. – Unu… Zeon, Kurumi-chan…Por favor no peleen, necesitamos encontrar los fragmentos. -

-Tsk. – Resopló Zeon desviando su mirada.

-Tsk. – Resopló Kurumi desviando su mirada también _. - "No de nuevo… No quiero volver a soportar esto." -_

 _-_ Cómo sea. – Murmuró Zeon comenzando a caminar. – Gash, mantén tus ojos abiertos, por aquí cerca estaba el resplandor de un fragmento. -

 _-_ ¡Unu! – Exclamó Gash asintiendo.

 _-_ y en cuanto a ti. – Le dijo mirando de reojo a Kurumi. – Simplemente no nos estorbes. -

Kurumi lo miró irritada. – ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – Le preguntó molesta. – Sí no lo recuerdas, yo también sé pelear. -

-Escucha de una vez niña, no me importa si en tu Mundo tú y esa otra copia trucha mía crecieron juntos o lo que sea, aquí yo jamás te he visto, y para ser sincero no me agradas. – Le dijo fríamente.

-Unu, Zeon no trates así a Kurumi-chan. – Le dijo Gash mirándolo. – Ella es tú amiga en su Mundo y te quiere mucho. -

-Tsk, eso fue en su Mundo, aquí ni existe. – Le dijo sin mirarlo. – Andando. -

Gash se acercó a Kurumi. – No le hagas caso Kurumi-chan. – Le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. – Es solo que aquí Zeon no ha tenido nunca amigos…su única amiga ha sido Tio y de seguro está preocupado por ella, por eso anda de mal humor. – Luego le tomó la mano. – No te sientas triste, Zeon aprenderá a conocerte. – Le animó mientras la jalaba para ir juntos detrás de Zeon.

Kurumi lo siguió poco convencida mientras pensaba. - _"Zeon…Gash…Otra vez estoy metida en esta pesadilla" -_

* * *

 ** _-Circuito Ocho, Este-_**

-Unu… ¿Dónde están los fragmentos? – Preguntó Gash mirando a su alrededor.

-No lo sé. – Contestó Zeon deteniéndose tratando de sentir alguna presencia. – Se suponía que debían estar aquí… - Dijo, luego se volteó y miró a Tio fijamente. – Tú, mocosa. – La llamó.

Tio frunció el ceño. – No me digas así, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

-Ya que vives aquí, ¿Dónde podemos encontrar los fragmentos? – Preguntó Zeon.

-Uh… bueno… - Murmuró Tio descruzando sus brazos observando el lugar. – No lo sé… Yo nunca he estado aquí antes… -

-Tch, esto es el colmo. – Murmuró con fastidio el peligris cruzando sus brazos. – ¿Acaso no es tu Mundo? Deberías saber al menos algo que nos sirva. – Le dijo molesto.

Tio lo miró enfadada. – Oye, ciertamente es mi Mundo, pero yo no había estado nunca antes en estos circuitos, son muy alejados de donde vivo, y además… -

-¿Al menos puedes sentir la presencia de algún fragmento? – Preguntó Zeon interrumpiéndola exasperado.

-Uh…No. – Respondió Tio con pena. – No poseo esa capacidad, yo… -

Zeon bufó. – Esto es increíble. – Murmuró fastidiado mirando a un lado volviendo a interrumpirla. – Realmente no puedes hacer nada útil, ¿Por qué rayos estás aquí, entonces? – Preguntó mirándola con desprecio.

Tio se molestó por sus palabras. – ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó mirándolo con enfado. - ¡No es mi culpa no tener esa capacidad! –

-Unu… Zeon, Tio. – Quiso intervenir Gash al sentir que ya se aproximaba otra discusión.

-Tch, Qué inútil. – Le contestó Zeon irritado. – Si Kurumi estuviera aquí, los dos juntos podríamos sentir la presencia del Cristal y no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo como lo estamos haciendo ahora. – Dijo molesto recordando que Kurumi estaba lejos. – Pero no…Tuvieron que ser tan idiotas y equivocarse, dejándonos a Gash y a mí con un Mamodo inservible. – Dijo mientras se volteaba y seguía caminando.

Tio apretó sus puños con enfado, se sintió herida por sus palabras, le molestaba y dolía que le dijera esas cosas… Sobre todo que la comparara con otra persona. Aunque sabía que no era el Zeon que ella conocía, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, de todas maneras su físico era el mismo. Pero no respondió nada, estaba muy molesta como para hablarle.

-Unu… Tio, no le hagas caso. – Le dijo Gash acercándose a ella tratando de animarla. – Es solo que mi hermano está acostumbrado a tener a Kurumi-chan cerca…y simplemente siente que nada es lo mismo sin ella. – Luego le tomó la mano para reconfortarla. – Tal vez no poseas esa capacidad, pero tienes muchas otras que son muy útiles, ya verás que después lo entenderá. – Le animó con una sonrisa.

-Si… Gracias Gash. – Le contestó Tio regalándole una leve sonrisa. - _"Es realmente duro enfrentarse a un Zeon de otro mundo…" –_

* * *

 ** _-Primer Mundo ~ Circuito Ocho, Oeste-_**

-Unu… ¿Hay algún fragmento cerca? – Preguntó Gash mirando a su alrededor.

-Se suponía que debían estar cerca, pero no veo nada. – Dijo Zeon mirando el horizonte. – No lo entiendo…Sí el mapa mostró este camino ¿Por qué no están los fragme…? -

 _-¡ORUGA UIGARU! –_ Un rayo de viento en forma de flecha fue directo hacia Zeon, quién logró esquivarlo a milímetros de distancia.

 _-_ ¡Fein! – Exclamó Gash observándolo desafiante.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlo "Su alteza". – Dijo divertido el mamodo.

-¡Tiene un fragmento! – Exclamó Kurumi señalando el cuello del mamodo.

-Así que se trataba de una trampa ¿eh? – Dijo Zeon mirándolo fijamente. – Pues cometiste un grave error al pensar que un mamodo de tu clase va a poder vencerme. – Le dijo Zeon con seguridad. – No importa cuántos fragmentos tengas, jamás podrás contra mí. -

-¿Y quién dijo que solo era yo? – Preguntó Fein sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Kurumi y se sobresaltó al sentir que la tierra comenzó a temblar.

 _-¡Guranbao! -_ Una onda de choque subterránea explosionó bajo el suelo dónde ellos pisaban, causando que salieran volando.

-¡Agh! – Exclamaron los tres al estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo.

-Ese ataque… - Murmuró Kurumi tratando de levantarse.

-¡Eshros! – Exclamó Gash mirando al otro Mamodo que salía de la cortina de humo causada por la explosión.

-Ese maldito… - Murmuró Zeon poniéndose de pie.

-¿Creyeron que se saldrían con la suya? – Preguntó el mamodo acercándose a ellos. – ¡Me las pagarán por haberse burlado de mí! _¡Gurasen!_ -

Enormes cañones aparecieron formando una larga columna frente a los gemelos y Kurumi. Rocas comenzaron a salir a gran velocidad desde los cañones, dirigiéndose directamente a los tres mamodos.

-¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Zeon estirando su manto y comenzando a saltar para evitar las rocas, Gash estiró su manto también protegiendo a Kurumi.

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon, debemos irnos! – Le dijo Gash tomando a Kurumi de la cintura y saltando con ella.

-¡No! ¡No, vamos a huir! – Le dijo el peliplateado con rabia.

-¡Entreguen el Cristal! – Exclamó Kurumi quién se había separado un poco de Gash al esquivar una roca. – ¡Devuélvanlo de una buena vez! -

-¡Cállate, mocosa! – Le gritó Fein. – No sé quién eres, pero me molestas, te destruiré de una vez. _¡GARUYURUKU!_ \- El mamodo tomó la forma de un misil y se dirigió directo hacia Kurumi.

-¡Unu! ¡Kurumi-chan, cuidado! – Exclamó el rubio tratando de llegar hacia ella, pero una enorme roca lo impactó estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Gash! – Exclamó Kurumi preocupada al verlo golpear tan fuerte.

-¡No me ignores niña! – Le dijo con rabia Fein saltando sobre Kurumi con fuerza tumbándola al suelo.

-Agh… - Murmuró la pelinegra con dolor al sentir que unas piedrecitas del suelo se incrustaban en su piel.

-Dejaré sin un integrante a este patético grupo. – Murmuró con malicia el mamodo dispuesto a asfixiar a la pelinegra. Pero fue empujado con fuerza por Zeon, quien lo pateó en el estómago sin darle tiempo a levantarse.

-Los patéticos son ustedes, bola de ratas. – Le dijo el peliplateado tomándolo del cuello. – Escondiéndose detrás de fragmentos… - Murmuró con rabia ahorcándolo.

 _-¡GIGANO UIGARU!_ – Un enorme torbellino salió de la boca de Fein, golpeándolo con fuerza a Zeon, empujándolo lejos, al instante dos rocas salieron disparadas de los cañones impactando al peliplateado.

 _-_ ¡Zeon! – Gritaron Kurumi y Gash, quienes corrían hacia el tratando de evitar las rocas pero fallando en el proceso.

 _-_ ¡Son demasiados cañones! – Exclamó Kurumi sintiéndose impotente.

 _-_ ¡Necesitamos un campo de fuerza! – Exclamó Zeon poniéndose de pie. – ¡Tio invoca un campo de fuerza en este instante! -

Kurumi se desubicó ante la orden. – N-No soy Tio. – Le dijo en un murmullo y sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón.

Zeon se congeló por unos segundos, y luego miró a Kurumi. – Maldición… -

-¡Unu, Cuidado! – Exclamó Gash llegando hacía ellos al ver a Eshros invocar otro conjuro.

 _-¡Gurandam!_ – Dos enormes paredes de tierra aparecieron a ambos lados de los tres mamodos, inmovilizándolos.

 _-_ ¡Unu, este conjuro fue el mismo que el de esa vez! – Exclamó Gash alarmado.

 _-_ ¡Eso significa que pronto…! – Kurumi no terminó su oración, al instante las paredes comenzaron a juntarse dispuestos a aplastarlos.

 _-_ ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Zeon empujando una pared con todas sus fuerzas tratando de retener su movimiento. – ¡Gash, ayúdame! -

 _-_ ¡Unu! – Exclamó el rubio haciendo lo mismo con la otra pared. – ¡Zeon, No está funcionando! – Dijo Gash preocupado al ver como a pesar de sus intentos, la pared seguía moviéndose.

 _-_ ¡Necesitamos un escudo! – Dijo Zeon sin dejar de empujar. – Tú, Kurumi, activa algún aura protectora ¡Rápido! – Exclamó el peliplateado sudando por el esfuerzo.

 _-_ Y-Yo no poseo esa capacidad. – Le contestó la pelinegra algo angustiada.

 _-_ ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado. – ¡¿No tienes algún escudo que puedas utilizar cómo una capacidad?! -

 _-_ N-No, l-lo siento, no poseo ninguno. – Le dijo la pelinegra nerviosa por la situación. – Tengo dos, pero si mes los roban… -

 _-_ ¡Rayos! ¡¿Es que no tienes nada útil para esta situación?! – Exclamó Zeon interrumpiéndola. – ¡Sí Tio estuviera aquí, podríamos usar su aura para retener estás malditas paredes por unos minutos y poder salir! -

Kurumi sintió que su corazón le dolió un poco ante la mención de la pelirroja _,_ sabía que este Zeon no la había conocido, pero le molestaba que la tratara de esa forma y la menospreciara. Kurumi apretó los puños. – ¡CALLATE! – Exclamó mientras las alas de la pelinegra aparecieron. – ¡Tomen mis manos, intentaremos salir por arriba! – Exclamó moviendo sus alas con fuerza comenzando a elevarse.

Gash rápidamente soltó la pared y tomó a Zeon del brazo y con su otra mano tomó la mano de Kurumi. Los tres comenzaron a elevarse.

-¡No escaparan está vez! – Exclamó Fein. – _¡ORUGA UIGARU! —_ Una enorme flecha salió disparada de su boca e impactó con fuerza en las alas de Kurumi lastimándola.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó la pelinegra con dolor al sentir que sus alas eran traspasadas y comenzó a descender rápidamente.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Gash preocupado.

-Maldición… - Murmuró frustrado Zeon. – Que funcione… - Murmuró una vez más y los envolvió a todos con su manto desapareciendo de allí.

* * *

Los tres mamodos aparecieron en medio de un desierto, Kurumi cayó al suelo lastimada y de sus alas caían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-¡Kurumi-chan! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio arrodillándose junto a ella. – ¡Tus alas sangran! -

-Duele…- Murmuró la pelinegra desapareciendo sus alas, mostrando una cortada en su espalda.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó Zeon pateando una roca. – Eso estuvo demasiado cerca… - Murmuró con rabia apretando sus puños, había intentado teletransportarlos pero al parecer algo en esos muros se lo impedía, cuando estuvieron en el aire fue la oportunidad perfecta para volverlo a intentar, menos mal funcionó.

Miró a Kurumi quien se estaba sobando los hombros tratando de calmar un poco su dolor. – Utiliza algún tipo de conjuro de sanación y trata esa herida pronto, tenemos que encontrar ese maldito cristal. – Le dijo fastidiado Zeon.

Kurumi frunció un poco el ceño. – No poseo esa capacidad… - Murmuró algo irritada.

Zeon soltó un bufido. – ¡¿Entonces que rayos puedes hacer?! – Preguntó molesto. – No tienes escudos, no tienes conjuros de sanación ¡No tienes nada! -

-Unu, Zeon… - Murmuró Gash sintiendo que se avecinaba otra pelea.

Kurumi se molestó. – ¡Sí puedo hacer mucho! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie ignorando su dolor. – Puedo luchar, tengo ataques muy poderosos ¡Así que no me hables así! -

-Sí Tio estuviera aquí, podría usar su Saifojio para recuperar energías… - Murmuró Zeon sin mirarla.

-¡Pero yo no soy Tio! – Exclamó Kurumi furiosa mirándolo fijamente. Zeon le devolvió la mirada y luego se alejó de allí apretando sus puños y golpeando cosas con sus rayos. La pelinegra sintió como su estómago se revolvió y volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, se sentía muy triste.

-Unu…Kurumi-chan, por favor no escuches a Zeon, no lo dice en serio. – Le dijo Gash arrodillándose junto a ella, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba la sangre que emanaba la herida de Kurumi. – Es solo que está preocupado, yo sé que tú tienes muchas capacidades que son muy útiles, ya verás que Zeon pronto las verá también. – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarraba su mano suavemente.

-Gracias Gash… - Murmuró Kurumi regalándole una leve sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _-Circuito Ocho, Este ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-Estoy cansada… - Murmuró Tio arrastrando los pies. – Hemos caminado mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada. –

-Tsk, y contigo con esas caminadas menos. – Dijo Zeon irritado. - ¡¿Al menos puedes caminar bien?! Ese sonido me estresa. –

-Jo…a ti todo te estresa. – Dijo molesta cruzando los brazos. – Pero que no sea Kurumi porque luego hasta la cargas... – Murmuró entre dientes algo frustrada pero Zeon la oyó.

-Al menos ella puede rastrear el cristal. – Respondió el peligris.

-Unu Zeon, Tio, no peleen. – Murmuró Gash nervioso mientras se metía entre ambos.

-Gash tiene razón, enfócate en buscar en vez de causar problemas. – Dijo Zeon mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando.

-¿Ahora me culpas a mí? Jo…vaya tipo. – Murmuró molesta mientras obedecía de mala gana.

-Unu…se calmaron. – Susurró Gash soltando un suspiro de alivio para después correr a alcanzarlos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos caminando en paz, Tio hacía un esfuerzo enorme para continuar al paso de Zeon, quien iba caminando a la delantera de todos con paso apresurado, como si estuviera angustiado o alterado. Gash tomó la mano de la pelirroja mientras le sonreía para animarla, ella entendió la buena acción del rubio y continuó al paso del peligris aunque le costara.

La paz no duró mucho en el lugar ya que…

- _¡Teo Radomu! –_ Una gran llamara esférica de color violeta los atacó en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los tres siendo golpeados por el ataque sorpresa, el cual explotó al entrar en contacto con Tio, a quien le dio de lleno.

-Me duele… - Murmuró Tio mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Te ves lamentable, Tio. – Dijo con burla una voz masculina.

-¡¿Maruss?! – Exclamó asustada volteándolo a ver.

-Desgraciado… - Murmuró Zeon con ira al recordar una memoria que vio de Kurumi cuando le dio su energía vital.

* * *

 _-¡Rondo Feisuku! – Creó un látigo de fuego y tumbó al chico en el suelo, al instante su látigo explotó y lo lastimó. - ¡Regrésame eso! – Kurumi corrió hacia él para arrebatarle lo que había robado._

 _-¡Eijasu Garon! – Una bola con pinchos atada en una cadena salió de su palma y golpeó a Kurumi en el rostro. - ¡Ya me diste demasiados problemas, muérete de una vez! ¡Darai Garon! –_

 _Una bola con pinchos enorme apareció y fue dirigida hacia Kurumi, quien estaba en el suelo herida._

 _-¡Marusen Feishirudo! – La joven extendió sus manos y apareció un escudo en forma de camelia hecho de fuego frente a ella, el cual desapareció una vez que el ataque chocó contra él y se destruyó._

 _-¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Maruss sacó el fragmento de la esfera en su cuello. – Debo irme ahora. –_

 _-¡Teo Feisu! – Kurumi estaba cayendo desde el cielo sobre él._

 _La chica lanzó el hechizo antes de que Maruss pudiera reaccionar, la gran bola de fuego le dio de lleno y lo tumbó en el suelo herido, haciendo que volviera a soltar la esfera roja y se cayera al suelo con tal fuerza que se le creó una grieta, de dicha apertura salió un resplandor cegador._

* * *

-Te voy a despedazar… - Dijo levantándose y saltando hacia Maruss. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

-¡Espera Zeon, no debes precipitarte! – Exclamó Tio tratando de detenerlo.

 _-¡Gashirudo! –_ Exclamó creando un escudo poderoso, el cual rápidamente evitó el ataque. - ¿Qué sucede, Príncipe? Está fuera de sí. –

 _-_ ¡Cállate! – Exclamó molesto. - ¡Te despedazaré! –

 _-_ ¡Unu, Zeon cálmate! – Dijo Gash mirándolo.

 _-¡Rondo Radomu! –_ Zophise aprovechó para atacar a Gash mientras estaba distraído.

 _-_ ¡GASH! – Exclamó Tio acercándose a él y activando su aura protectora. - ¿Estás bien? –

 _-_ ¡Gracias, Tio! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Eijasu Garon! –_ Exclamó Maruss junto a sus dos copias, los 3 hechizos comenzaron a golpear a Zeon sin darle chance de esquivar.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamaron Tio y Gash al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja se desconcentró al momento de preocuparse y su aura desapareció, Zophise aprovechó esto para atacarlos con un Teo Radomu, dándoles de lleno a los tres mamodos.

 _-¡Ganzu Garon! –_ Exclamaron los tres Maruss.

 _-¡Teo Radomu! –_ Exclamó Zophise.

-¡Kurumi, contraataca ese lado y nosotros este! – Ordenó Zeon mientras él y Gash apuntaban al ataque de Maruss.

-¡Yo no soy Kurumi! – Exclamó molesta la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon al voltear a verla.

En ese momentos los cuatro ataques los golpearon de lleno causándoles heridas, Tio estaba sangrado de su brazo mientras que Gash lo hacía de la espalda por protegerla, Zeon tenía sangre escurriendo desde su frente.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Zeon apretando los puños. - ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada?! –

-¡Tengo solamente tres conjuros de ataque, pero me robaron dos, si pierdo el último estoy perdida! – Exclamó molesta.

-Maldita sea. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. - ¡Vamos, Gash! –

-¡Unu! – Asintió levantándose también mientras tomaba a Zeon de la mano.

 _-¡Garai Zakeru! –_ Exclamaron ambos gemelos, de la palma de Zeon salió una cadena con pinzas en la punta que llevaban electricidad azul, de la palma de Gash salió una cadena similar pero con electricidad dorada.

El ataque fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a las 2 copias de Maruss de huir, pero el original se escudó detrás de ellos al igual que Zophise.

-¡Ese ataque no nos vencerá! – Exclamó el Maruss original. - _¡Darai Garon! –_ Exclamó mientras una bola enorme con pinchos era lanzada contra ellos.

-¡Kurumi, ataque en trío! – Exclamó Zeon.

-¡Que yo no soy Kurumi! – Exclamó molesta Tio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Rayos! – Dijo mirando el ataque.

 _-¡Rashirudo! –_ Exclamó Gash apareciendo su escudo.

 _-_ ¡Eso no me vencerá! – Exclamó Maruss.

- _¡Darai Garon! –_ Exclamaron los otros dos Maruss.

 _-¡Dioga Teo Radomu! –_ Exclamó Zophise atacando también.

 _-_ ¡¿Unu?! ¡Rashirudo no soportará! – Exclamó preocupado.

 _-_ Maldición… ¡Maldición! – Exclamó alterado Zeon. - ¡Tendré que contraatacar! –

 _-_ ¡Unu, no lo hagas! – Interrumpió Gash. - ¡Te lo robarán! –

 _-_ ¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?! ¡Esa mocosa no puede hacer nada! – Exclamó Zeon enfadado.

Tio sintió una punzada en el pecho ante esas palabras, apretó los puños molesta y levantó sus manos hacia los ataques.

 _-¡GIGA RA SEISHIRU! –_ Exclamó encerrando los ataques junto a Zophise y los tres Maruss, quienes comenzaron a ser heridos por sus propios ataques.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido. - ¡¿Por qué lanzaste un conjuro, Tio?! –

-¡Porque…! – No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento su Giga Ra Seishiru fue destrozado por los Darai Garon de los 3 Maruss. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Zeon tomando a Gash y a Tio con su manto para protegerlos.

- _¡Gigano Radomu! –_ Exclamó Zophise desde atrás de los 3 chicos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon volteó hacia el ataque cuando escuchó la voz de Zophise, pero el ataque fue más rápido y los golpeó a los tres.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash levantándose. – Tenemos que irnos. –

-No vamos a huir. – Respondió rápidamente Zeon mientras se levantaba.

-¿No estás viendo que nos están matando? – Replicó Tio mirándolo. – Tenemos que irnos Zeon, de lo contrario terminaremos bien muertos. –

 _-¡Oruga Radomu! –_ Exclamó Zophise atacándolos.

 _-_ ¡Contraataca, Kuru-…! – Exclamó Zeon, pero al dirigir su mirada a la chica notó que era Tio. - ¡Maldita sea! –

Tio se puso de pie y activó su aura protectora para protegerlos del ataque. - ¡Yo no soy Kurumi, deja de decirme así! – Exclamó molesta mientras lo miraba.

-¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó irritado mientras la miraba también. - ¡¿Crees que estoy feliz de que estés aquí?! ¡No! ¡Eres débil e inservible, no puedes ni lanzar un ataque sola! ¡Si Kurumi estuviera aquí usaríamos nuestros ataques en conjunto y acabaríamos con esos idiotas! –

-¡Pero Kurumi no está aquí! – Respondió molesta la pelirroja. - ¡Puedo usar escudos muy fuertes ¿sabes?! ¡Y gracias a MI aura protectora están a salvo! –

-¡¿De qué nos sirve si no podemos defendernos?! ¡Gash y yo nos quedaremos sin hechizos por estar atacando sin Kurumi! – Exclamó mirándola con rencor e ira. - ¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que confundir los grupos?! –

-¡Y yo qué voy a saber! ¡Son exactamente iguales! – Respondió mirándolo.

 _-¡Gigano Garanzu! –_ Exclamaron los 3 Maruss apareciendo unos taladros enormes, con los cuales comenzaron a golpear el aura de Tio.

 _-_ ¡Ay! – Exclamó adolorida ante el repentino ataque.

 _-_ ¡Unu, Zeon, vámonos! – Dijo Gash tomándolo del brazo.

 _-_ ¡Ya les dije que no vamos a huir! – Respondió mirando a Gash. – Esos estúpidos robaron el Cristal del Tiempo y ahora mismo me dirán dónde está aún si tengo que lanzarles un Zigadirasu para que hablen. –

 _-_ ¡Zeon, no debemos lanzar hechizos! – Exclamó Gash. – Ya nos robaron varios, no podemos perder más. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente. – Además tú mismo lo dijiste, Kurumi-chan no está para pelear con nosotros y Tio no puede lanzar su hechizo de ataque. –

 _-_ ¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?! ¡No pienso huir! – Replicó el peligris.

 _-_ ¡Unu, Zeon! – Exclamó con firmeza Gash. - ¡Piensa en Kurumi-chan! ¡A ella no le gustaría que perdieras tus hechizos por culpa de tu orgullo! –

 _-_ ¿Qué tanto están hablando? – Interrumpió Maruss con una risa burlona. – Bien, es hora de acabar con los juegos. – Dijo mientras tomaba el cristal en su cuello con sus manos y otros 27 Maruss aparecían.

 _-_ Los 30 amigos regresaron… - Murmuró Tio mirando a todos los Maruss que los rodeaban.

 _-_ Ahora están acabados. – Dijo Maruss mientras los 30 apuntaban hacia ellos. - _¡Gigano Garanzu! –_ Exclamó y 30 taladros salieron de las manos de sus copias, todos comenzaron a atacar el aura de Tio.

 _-_ ¡Ay, deténganse! – Exclamó Tio sintiendo dolor conforme golpeaban y taladraban su aura. - ¡Me duele! –

 _-_ ¡Unu, Tio! – Exclamó Gash preocupado mirando a su amiga. - ¡Zeon, vámonos! –

 _-_ ¡Qué no! – Dijo con firmeza el peliplateado.

 _-_ ¡Entonces haz algo! – Dijo Gash preocupado. - ¡Van a matar a Tio si no lo haces! –

 _-_ ¡Por mí esa inútil puede morirse, no me importa! – Exclamó Zeon furioso.

 _"Por mí esa inútil puede morirse", "Por mí esa inútil puede morirse" "¡No me importa!", "¡No me importa!"_

Tio sintió que algo en su corazón dolió con fuerza ante esas palabras, _"No es el Zeon que conozco… ¡No lo es! Zeon no diría algo como eso…él no…"_ pensó mientras intentaba calmar las ganas de llorar que rápidamente la invadieron.

 _-¡Dioga Teo Radomu! –_ Exclamó Zophise.

Zophise comenzó a disparar múltiples Teo Radomu hacia los chicos, los ataques comenzaron a explotar consecutivamente en la barrera que los protegía hasta que el aura protectora de Tio desapareció y los 30 Maruss se acercaron a ellos dispuestos a golpearlos.

-¡UNU, ZEON! – Exclamó Gash con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea! – Dijo Zeon mientras los envolvía a los 3 con su manto y desaparecían de ahí…

* * *

-¡MALDICION! – Exclamó Zeon totalmente molesto mientras electrocutaba una piedra cercana, después dirigió su mirada a Tio y la tomó del mameluco. - ¡Todo es tu culpa! –

-¡Unu, Zeon suéltala! – Exclamó Gash nervioso tratando de separarlos.

-¡No, Gash! ¡Ya no la aguanto más! – Exclamó empujando a Gash con su mano libre y dirigiendo su mirada a Tio. – Por su culpa tuvimos que huir de una batalla, Kurumi está con esa copia mía y ni siquiera puedo sentirla cerca, ¡y para el colmo nos toca que esta mocosa inútil venga con nosotros! –

-¡Oye, ya párale ¿quieres?! – Exclamó Tio harta mientras lo empujaba con sus manos para zafarse de él. – Tú tampoco eres una perita en dulce ¿sabes? ¿Crees que yo estoy muy contenta de estar contigo? ¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Estoy harta de que me grites, de que me digas inútil y te la pases insultándome! ¡Estoy harta de ti, HARTA! ¡Y para el colmo no dejas de compararme con Kurumi! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡YO NO SOY KURUMI! –

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó furioso Zeon. - ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?! ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo mientras revolvía su cabello alterado.

-Unu, Zeon, Tio, cálmense. – Dijo Gash metiéndose entre ambos. – Tenemos que encontrar el cristal… -

-No Gash, esto ya no puede seguir así. – Interrumpió Tio cruzando los brazos. – Tienen el comunicador ¿no es así? Mejor llamen a Zeon y a Gash para reunirnos, así cada quien gana con su equipo. –

-Unu, pero… - Intentó replicar.

-Hazlo Gash, mientras más rápido me deshaga de ella y traiga a Kurumi es mejor para mí. – Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Unu… - Murmuró no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. – De acuerdo… - Dijo mientras buscaba el comunicador en su manto.

 _-"¿Por qué tenía que suceder todo esto?" –_ Pensó Tio mirando al cielo.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Zeon soltó un bufido. — Pero tú lo dijiste, en SU mundo, aquí nunca la he visto ¿Por qué tengo que ser amable con una desconocida? ¿No crees que sea suficiente con que me hayan obligado a ayudarla? -_

 _-Jo…Si tú eres así con Kurumi…No quisiera hablar con el Zeon de su mundo…de seguro los papeles serían invertidos. — Meditó Tio haciendo sorprender a Zeon._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

- _"Como pensaba…los papeles se han invertido." –_ Pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Zeon, quien estaba sentado en una roca dándoles la espalda a ambos. - ¿Uh? – Murmuró al notar que el peliplateado veía algo en su mano. - ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo para sí misma.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon mirando el lazo rojo de la pelinegra en sus manos, ahora estaba reparado pero seguía algo aterrado y manchado. – _"¿Cómo estará Kurumi ahora? ¿Ese otro 'yo' la habrá hecho sentir mal nuevamente? Maldición…si ella llora por su culpa lo mataré." –_ Pensó guardando el lazo y poniéndose de pie, Tio desvió la mirada rápidamente y el peligris miró a Gash. - ¿Encontraste el comunicador? –

-Unu…no está… - Murmuró sacándose su manto para sacudirlo, del cual solo cayeron su libro rojo y su varita real. – No lo encuentro por ningún lado… -

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo encuentras? – Preguntó acercándose y sacudiendo el manto de Gash también. – Se supone que deberías traerlo. –

-Unu…creo que lo perdí en la pelea. – Dijo nervioso mientras revisaba las bolsas de su short. – No tengo nada… -

-Jo…que mala suerte. – Murmuró Tio desviando la mirada, cruzando los brazos y soltando un suspiro. – _"¿Kurumi sentía este dolor cada vez que Zeon le hablaba de manera hiriente? Sí es así, supongo que ahora la entiendo un poco…" –_

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó Zeon pateando una piedra. – ¡¿Es que esto no puede ser peor?! ¡Ahora tendremos que seguir con está inútil el resto del camino! –Exclamó señalando a Tio como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

Tio frunció el ceño, seguía verdaderamente dolida por las palabras dichas hace poco en la pelea, apretó sus puños. – ¡Ya te dije que no me hables así! -

-Solo cállate, y sigamos caminando, ganas no me faltan de abandonarte aquí mismo. – Le dijo el peligris dándose la vuelta y continuando con el camino.

Tio desvió su mirada. _"Solo ignóralo, solo ignóralo, él no es el Zeon que conoces…Él no es…No le hagas caso"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gash.

-Unu…Tio… - La llamó con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ella.

La pelirroja lo miró y su pecho se oprimió pero se negó a mostrárselo al rubio. – Ya no importa, sigamos. – Le dijo comenzando a caminar pero cojeando en el proceso, él daño que había recibido le estaba pasando factura.

-¡Unu, Tio! ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy herida y cansada. – Le dijo el mamodo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. – Te atacaron mucho allá… ¡Zeon! – Lo llamó a su hermano. – ¿Y si descansamos un poco? -

-No. Kurumi está con esos tipos, no podemos perder más tiempo. – Le contestó el mamodo sin dejar de caminar. – Qué se las apañe sola, quien le manda ser tan débil. -

-Unu, Zeon… - Murmuró Gash.

 _-¡SAIFOJIO!_ – La enorme espada apareció sobre la pelirroja, y ella la incrustó sobre sí misma, poco a poco sus heridas fueron sanando, aunque no completamente ya que no tenía mucha energía. – Listo, con esto supongo que aguantaré… - Murmuró.

 _-_ Unu, Tio…No escuches a mi hermano, por favor. – Le dijo Gash mirándola. – No lo dice en serio…Es que él está preocupado por Kurumi-chan, ella es muy importante para él, por eso actúa de esa manera. – El mamodo le tomó la mano suavemente. – No dejes que te afecte, tú eres muy útil también, ya verás cómo Zeon lo nota después. Así que por favor…No te desanimes. -

 _-_ Gracias, Gash. – Le dijo Tio con una débil sonrisa. – Sigamos. -

 _-_ ¡Unu! – Le dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar con ella.

Tio miró el cielo nuevamente. - _"Esto es realmente duro…Y doloroso…" –_ Pensó mientras continuaba caminando, estaba agotada pero no le daría el gusto a Zeon de gritarle otra vez, suficientes problemas tenía con aguantar ese sentimiento molesto que llevaba sintiendo desde que había visto a s _u_ Zeon besando a Kurumi en el Parque de Mochinoki…pero eso era algo que jamás iba a decirle a nadie…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente después de muchos milenios les dejo el capítulo 6 de Dos Fragmentos de un Mismo Mundo, espero que les haya gustado :3 espero pronto traer el capítulo 7, pero necesito informarlos de algo primero.**

 **Pasaron unas circunstancias con Yu-chan (Hasumin-Chan) y al parecer se alejó del fanfiction, los que sigan su cuenta se habrán dado cuenta que cambió de nombre a "Mihari-Han" y borró todos sus fics de Konjiki no Gash!/Zatch Bell!, se debe a que la cuenta ya no es de ella, sino que se la dio a una amiga de ella. Tampoco he podido tener buen contacto con ella, por lo que este joint junto a otro que escribía en su compañía (así como los fics que ella escribía aquí en FF que estaban en curso) se quedarán congelados, quizá por siempre, o hasta que ella de razones de vida. Trataré de sacar los joints adelante yo sola, así que les ruego paciencia y que sean comprensivos conmigo (creanme que me afectó más a mí todo esto), pero no conozco del todo su fic ya que nunca lo concluyó, por lo que seguiré la historia con las ideas que habíamos acordado entre nosotras y con lo que ella me contó de su fic. Pido disculpas a todos los lectores de este joint por lo sucedido, y a los que seguían las historias de Yu les doy mis sinceras disculpas por su desaparición total repentina, sé que ella amaba escribir y siente mucho haberlos dejado así, si logro tener contacto con ella y convencerla, pues ojalá y logre regresar a FF. De antemano gracias por haber leído esta biblia y nuevamente disculpas por todas las molestias U.U pero no se desanimen, que yo seguiré sacando adelante mis fics de Konjiki para no dejarlos con el hueco que ella dejó! Me esforzaré por traerle fics, no solo los míos, intentaré sacar algunos nuevos de otras parejas y temas de KnG!, ¡espérenlos y, sobre todo, espero todo su apoyo! ¡GRACIAS!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
